


Dynamite

by dropshipbellarke



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Firefighter Bellamy Blake, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, badass surgeons everywhere, meredith and clarke are sisters, more 100 than greys, surgeon clarke griffin, there are two jacksons in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropshipbellarke/pseuds/dropshipbellarke
Summary: She is a surgeon, he is a firefighter.Their paths cross in the ER, but... can they uncross?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake/Alex Karev
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. the first one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for all the mistakes that you are gonna find here. English isn’t my first language. I speak Spanish. So this is not going to be well written. I really am sorry about that. I hope I can compensate it with imagination :(  
> but i’m really glad that you decided to give a chance to this story. i hope that you have as much fun reading it as i had writing it. And that you decide to let me know what you think about it. It really would help me a lot

When you’re a surgeon and your pager goes off in the middle of the night, you run. You don’t have time to waste. Someone’s life is in your hands. You’re responsible for that person’s future. Their and everyone who loves them. Because if you don’t act right, and fast, some kid might lose their parent, some parent their kid, a wife her husband, a teenager his girlfriend. 

So she got the hell out of her bed and rushed to the ER to wait for the incoming ambulance

“Not a very good awakening?” her friend was also there waiting for the ambulance

  
“Not at all”

  
“Well, this will cheer you up. They said there was a fire and, I don’t know how, but someone lost a limb. The arm is mine but you can have the rest”

  
“That’s sweet. We’re glad that someone is injured”

  
“If no one ever gets injured we never would be able to cut. And you know how much we love to do that” they smiled at each other because both of them knew that that was very true.

  
They talk got cut when they heard the ambulances come in. She went to one, he went to the other one. When the doors of hers opened she saw that there was the severed limb her friend was looking forward to, so she let him know.

  
“Alex, here is your limb” she was going to say something more but then she saw the guy who was inside of the ambulance. He was beyond gorgeous, it literally stopped her movements. 

  
“Thanks. But I really am sorry that I screwed you up with this one. That guy got burn badly. You should call Plastics” her friend drawn her back to reality and she growled, disappointed at that.

  
“Okay, I’ll do that but you owe me. Now hurry”

  
“Count on it. The next sliced limb is yours” he said that while walking away with the gurney and she laughed.

  
Then, she moved her own stretcher with the burned boy on it and paged Plastics. She really hated doing debridements and was hoping that someone from plastics could do it. Luckily for her, that was the case. But unluckily, she had woken up for nothing. Or that was what she thought.

  
“Excuse me, someone said that you could do my check-up. It’s mandatory for us after a fire” it was the handsome man from the ambulance. He was a firefighter. That was hot.

  
“Yeah, I know. Come with me, I’ll take a look”

  
He followed her and they ended up next to his fellow firefighter and her college doing his check-up. Her friend had a history with screwing up the basics and she couldn’t help but make a joke about it.

  
“Hey, April. You better look very well into that guy’s throat. We don’t want to have him die on us after bleeding out from everywhere” it was a dark joke. But she considered herself as a dark person, and she enjoyed teasing the redhead. Her reactions were funny. And the patient survived so it was okay.

  
“What???!!!” the guy intervened sounding scared.

  
“Haha very funny. It happened once” she said with a very funny tone of voice (the exact one she was waiting for) and it made her laugh. And also stole a smile from the firefighter she was examining “You relax, she can be very annoying but ignore her” the redhead told her patient to calm him down and assure him that she wasn’t going to kill him

  
“Yeah, relax. She killed someone that way but she isn’t going to kill you. I’m half sure of that” she made emphasis on the “half” part. If she had to wake up in the middle of the night for nothing she’d better get some fun out of it.

  
“I didn’t kill anyone!!!! And come on, when are you going to let that go?” 

  
“Never. It’s med school 101 and you blew it”

  
“Do you remember how it was that day?? it was crazy. I got distracted for one second when I saw a guy with an ax buried on his chest”

  
“Owwww” she whined “I remember that. I did that surgery. It was completely awesome” she said with her eyes shining and that did not go unnoticed by the guy that she was examining “I miss the times when we had a Cardio God around here” she said nostalgically

  
-Yeah. I know- her friend said with sympathy. She knew how much it meant to her- But remember when Bailey told Pierce to stay still with the ax and he actually fainted -she said to lift her mood up and it worked because that memory did make her laugh

-How are the most beautiful girls in this entire world? -Jackson Avery had just arrived with a shiny smile on his face. And a smile like that could only mean one thing

  
-Someone is in a pretty good mood. Did you get to cut someone open?

  
-Not just someone. Shepherd let me take out a brain tumor all by myself - both girls celebrated at that

  
-Woowwww

  
-That's awesome. I’m jealous

  
-Oh, darling, I’m counting on that -he said playfully and they laughed

  
-You are just resentful from when Connor was around and I was the one getting all the cool surgeries 

  
-You’re right but that was because you were sleeping with him - she gasped pretending to be indignant at that

  
-You know that’s not true. April, tell him

  
-All of us know that that isn’t true -she intervened -You have talent -she admired at her friend. She really was talented

  
-Yeah, but that talent is going to get rusted after all this time without training- Jackson said.

  
-That was mean. But true. Do you know how long it has been since I held a heart in my hands? Too fucking long -she really was upset about that. In the meantime, the two firefighters couldn’t stop listening to their conversation. They were kind of marveled.

  
-There’s going to be a new Cardio god here someday and he or she will love to have a student as prodigy as you -her friend was too sweet for her taste sometimes and apparently, Jackson thought so too because he looked at her and they laughed- Come on, people. You can try to be nice someday

-Yeah, I don't think that is gonna happen any time soon. But do you want me to kiss you? -she had intended to finish her sentence without laughing but she couldn’t and Jackson burst into laughter with her. Even April couldn’t resist laughing a little, but she continued with her task and talked to her firefighter

  
-Well, you are done. Give me the forms to sing and you can go- she said to her patient

  
-You also are almost finished. Just open your mouth first and then I’ll listen to your hearth -the blonde talked to hers

  
-Hey, since you have woken up for nothing, do you wanna go to the bar next? Our shift is almost over and we are going to go there

  
-Yeah, sure. I could use some alcohol

  
Her friends left and she continued to examine her patient. She thoughtlessly put her hand on his shoulder while she was looking inside of his throat (he was sitting but still was very tall and she had to make an effort) and left it there while listening to his heart. That was when she noticed that was beating a little bit fast. She looked at him with an inquisitive look on her face and noticed that he was already looking at her with a pretty intense look. It took her a minute to be able to break the eye contact and finish his check-up. Then, she signed the papers and they went their separated ways.

  
-Dude, did you see that? -Jasper told him the minute they were out

  
-See what?

  
-Those women. They were amazing. And gorgeous

  
-Yes, they were -he agreed a little absent. His friend was really really in the right.

  
-And the blond one was pretty badass and funny, too. You should ask her out-that made him laugh

  
-Are you crazy? Why “i” have to do that?

  
-Because!!! Besides, she is exactly your type. Don’t tell me that you didn’t notice it.

  
-I don’t know what you are talking about. I never dated a girl like that

  
-No, that’s true. But she is how I always imagined that the person you would end up with would be -Bellamy snorted at that. 

  
-Why? You only spent two minutes with her and she didn’t even talk to us.

  
-That's why. She is funny, sarcastic, obviously smart; she is a doctor. And passionate. Didn’t you hear her talk about the guy with an ax on his chest? And how she was craving to have a HUMAN ORGAN in her hands. That was something

  
-Okay, you have a point. That was a little charming

  
-A little?? Come on, I was drooling and I know you were too -he laughed, unable to deny it- Cmon, let’s go to the bar that they are going to go -he couldn’t help but laugh. So that was what he was trying to do

  
-That's why you told me all these?

  
-Yes. But I really think that you would make a perfect couple with her. As I will do with the redhead -they both burst out laughing after that

  
-How do you even know where are they going?

  
-That’s easy. there’s a bar just outside the hospital. Where else would they go?

  
-Okay, let's go. I could use a drink

~~~

Her friends' shifts were almost over but weren’t over yet. So she was alone in the bar waiting for them. She was chatting with Adam, the bartender, when two guys approached her.

  
-Hey -they were the firefighters

  
-Hey. You two weren’t working?

  
-Yeah, but our shift is over. It was the last call and now we are free -his freshness made her smile- I’m Jasper, by the way. This is my friend Bellamy. And you are?

  
-Clarke.

  
-That’s a beautiful name. So, Clarke, you are a doctor

  
-I am -she answered with a smile.

  
-An amazing one for what we heard -she laughed

  
-Oh, I’m sure you heard a lot. I’m sorry for that, by the way. I was a little altered about having to wake up in the middle of the night and for nothing

  
-Don’t worry, you didn’t seem like it. In fact, you looked pretty awesome to us -he laughed and she followed- All that talk about holding a human heart on your hands was really something -she laughed again. She was really liking this guy

  
-Yeah, I know that that may sound strange but it’s what I love to do. Surgery is it for me.

  
-It? that isn't love? I mean, for most people love is ”it”

  
-You know, we had that conversation with my friends the other day. One asked us: if we had to choose one, love or surgery, which one would it be?

  
-And what did you respond? -Bellamy intervened in the conversation for the first time. Which was weird. He didn’t use to be so quiet.

  
-I didn’t want to answer at first. I said that we don’t have to choose. We can have both. But my friend Cristina is very persistent so she kept pushing until I had to answer, and I said that if i really had to choose, gun to my head, I would choose surgery

  
-Why??? -Jasper whined - Surgery doesn’t keep you warm at night -she laughed at that

  
-But surgery does keep you alive. It’s the reason why I woke up in the morning. Is what I want to do for the rest of my life. I’m not saying that being in love isn’t awesome. But one can be single and be just fine, but if someday I can’t operate anymore: that’s when I’ll go crazy

Bellamy was marveled from listening to someone talk like that, wich that much passion. He loved been a firefighter but this was something else.

-I’m sure that you really had to be devoted to what you do in your line of work. Is not something small -he intervened

  
-No, it’s not. And yes. If you are not cut for this, then you are not. And you are out. You really have to love this. Not only it’s very sacrificed, but if you don’t love to cut into people all day, you really can’t do it and then -her phrase was interrupted by a whine and a person dropping down in the seat next to hers- Why are you grumpy? It didn’t go well? Don’t tell me you killed him

  
-No, I didn’t. But it was exhausting. Adam, can you, please, give me a beer?

  
-More exhausting that having to wake up for nothing?

  
-Hey, it wasn’t nothing. You met us -Jasper intervened cheerfully and Alex glanced at him

  
-Who is this?

  
-Alex, these are Jasper and ...Benjamin?-that hurt him and annoyed him at the same time. He didn’t know that she was already drunk. Tequila would do that to you.

  
-Bellamy -he corrected

  
-Ugh, that’s right. I’m sorry. In my defense, It’s a difficult name.

  
-It really is -Alex intervened in her favor.

  
-Thank you. I never heard it before. But I knew it wasn’t Benjamin -she stared at him awkwardly. He was stupidly handsome and she really was ashamed. -Adaaam, can you give me another shot? -she pleaded to the bartender who smiled amused at her. Alex laughed - You shush. And tell me why were you so grumpy

  
-My stupid interns. They really are a morons

  
-Yeah, I know. What did they do this time? -he sat up correctly and started his rant. He needed that.

  
-We all know what time it is and we are all very tired but you CANNOT fall sleep in the middle of surgery

  
-Oh my god

  
-Yes. That moron almost dropped the retractor. And worst, he MOVED IT. I was trying to reattach a person’s arm and that stupid wasn’t able to hold one instrument right.

  
-You were reattaching it? -she mocked. He wasn’t reattaching it, the attending was doing that and he was helping

  
-I hate you. But I really was doing most of the work. At some point, we got old and now they let us do things, instead of us having to beg for them

  
-That’s true -they both drank their drinks and looked at the two guys that were standing there and whose presence they had forgotten about -What about you? Do you have to train someone? -she asked them

  
-Yeah, we have our newbies. They’re like babies that need training. Jasper was one of them not long ago

  
-Hey!! -he complained

  
-It’s true. You weren’t able to take your head out off your ass

  
-That sounds like our interns -she joked and they unintentionally made eye contact, and they weren’t able to break it until a few seconds later when Jackson and April arrived

  
-Hey

  
-I’m exhausted-Jackson dropped his head in the counter

  
-You are getting old. We use to be able to do 48 hours shifts

  
-That’s right. Old school -Alex said proudly and toasted with her

  
-What? -April sounded indignant- 48 hours? That’s abuse

  
-Oh, that’s right. You weren’t here -Jackson and April had done their internship in another hospital that later merged with theirs

  
-I cannot believe that you had to do that. Sounds inhumane

  
-It was. We were so tired that it was like we were walking asleep

  
-I killed a guy that way -Alex said bitterly and Clarke put a hand in his back to comfort him. She had seen him break over that

  
-It was wise to end that -Jackson intervened

  
-Yes, we weren’t happy at first, though

  
-Why? -Jasper couldn’t wrap his mind around that

  
-Because it meant fewer hours in the O.R -she said simply and drank her drink

~

A week later, it was Murphy’s birthday.

-Happy birthdayyyyy!!!!

She entered her friend’s house with a huge smile on her face and a gift on her hands. It was the first birthday that they would spend together since he moved away and now that he was back she was extremely happy to have him near

-Oh my god!! Bellamy! Look who is that!!!! -Jasper told him

-What the hell? What is she doing here?

-Apparently, she knows Murphy

-Yeah, that’s pretty clear. But how?

-I don’t know. Murphy doesn’t have that many friends

-What are you guys talking about? -Monty intervened

-We met a girl the other day. A surgeon. And now she is here. We are trying to figure out why -Jasper explained to his friend

-Hey, what if she is his famous childhood/high school friend? -Monty rationalized

-Nooo, that cannot be. Too much of a coincidence

-There is another option? This isn’t a big party. There’s only us here. And he said that she was coming. Two plus two is four, Jasper -the pair looked at each other, wondering if that was a possibility- We should ask Miller - Monty solved.

Miller and Murphy went to the same high school and he had to know if she went with them. But there was no need to ask him because the minute he saw her he exclaimed “Clarke!” and went to hug her. Mystery solved.

-Hey everyone! -Murphy called for their attention- This is Clarke. My long term friend, the love of my life -they laughed- and I hope that she starts to hang with the group. I know that all of you will love her

Bellamy knew Murphy from the academy, the place that made them firefighters. He had moved away after that but when he started to work at their station he won everyone over pretty fast. He wasn’t hard to love

-Hey Clarke! -Jasper approached her

-Oh hi! What are you doing here? -she asked, as confused as they were two minutes ago. She figured it out a lot faster than they had, though. -Of course, you’re also firefighters

-We were surprised to see you here too

-A good surprise I hope

-Always -Bellamy intervened surprising even himself. He didn’t know from where that came from

-Hey, how are you? - a girl approached her enthusiastically- I was really curious about meeting you, Murphy in high school couldn’t be easy to deal with

-Oh, believe me, he was not. -they laughed

-I’m Octavia, by the way. I see that you already met my brother

-Brother? -that strike her attention

-Yes, do you have any siblings? -for the first time since he met her, she looked down. There was a story there.

-Yeah, I do -she responded shortly

-And? -Octavia didn’t seem to have noticed anything- It’s just one? older or younger? girl or boy?

-Octavia, leave her alone -he warned her

-What? I didn’t do anything

-It’s okay. My sister’s name is Meredith. I grew up with her and she is amazing. I really love her -she only mentioned her sister. They didn't need to know about her brother

-Aw, that’s sweet. I can’t wait to meet her-the blonde laughed

-You just met me and you want to meet my sister? -this girl was a little weird, no one could deny that

-Yeah, I know. I’m pretty intense -they laughed- but I like you I really think we are going to be great friends. And I’m an intuitive person -she winked at her brother after saying that, leaving him confused

-You should be a surgeon -Jasper joked, still amazed about that choice of career - I’m sure that instincts are necessary when you are saving someone’s life

-Yes, they are -she granted him, understanding why he was so incredulous about her job- You really need to trust your gut

-Move over, people. Let me catch up with my friend -Miller appeared with two glasses on his hands

-Lately, it looked like you’ve forgotten that you have a friend

-I did not.

-I forgive you because you forgot about me but you didn’t forget what I drink

-Oh, I could never do that -they toasted and smiled at each other. They really had missed that

-Are you toasting without me? On my birthday? I feel like I’m in high school all over again -Murphy joked and they couldn’t help but burst into laughter

-So what’s new with your life, Murph? How was moving back?

-It’s been pretty low key. Detroit was great but I think that I missed being here

-You missed us -she teased

-Actually, I did -they laughed - I made friends there but they were nothing like you guys, they weren't as insane

-Do you mean that they didn’t enjoy sticking their hands in body cavities? -Jasper intervened, still unable to let go to that fact, and they laughed

-Indeed

-Hey, my boyfriend enjoys that too -Miller said

-Oh, yes! I know him, he is my boss -Clarke laughed and they followed

-And he is a good boss or he is a little dictator?

-Nothing like that. Actually, he is one of the few good ones. There are a lot of dictators around there but he isn’t one of them

-They are that bad?

-A little. Surgery is a tough field so they have to push us around a little. It’s how we learn

-That doesn’t sound pretty -Octavia intervened

-It’s not. But they have to. If we don’t learn, we may end up killing someone. So it’s not a joke. But now it's better because we have our own group of interns to teach and mistreat -she laughed- and when someone tells us to do scut we can pass it on to them -she smiled openly making the rest of them laughed. Damn, she was gorgeous, Bellamy thought -And now that I’m experiencing what is like to have to teach to someone so useless I understand why they treated us that way. Interns really don’t know shit.

-Amen to that -Eric Jackson appeared from behind them and they laughed at his comment -You were good, though. Even for an intern

-What are you talking about? I cut wires that bombed a person's heart -she laughed. Hard. That was quite a story.

-Oh, don’t make me remember that

-What happened? -Jasper couldn’t help himself

-It’s a long story. Maybe another day

-Hey! Who is she? -a tall brunette had just arrived

-I’m Clarke, nice to meet you -she didn't understand why the air turned thick

-I’m Echo -they smiled at each other and Octavia looked at Bellamy: he was uncomfortable

-Who wants some Moonshine? -Monty asked

-What is Moonshine?

-It's a drink that we invented. It gets you really drunk really fast -Jasper chuckled

-Then I want some. I need to get this day out of my system

-Why? What happened? -Murphy asked her

-Nothing, I just had to yell really bad at my intern. The piece of shit almost killed someone -Jackson nodded and took a drink, he understood her - and then I had a 12-hour surgery. I'm not complaining. It was awesome. But it would have been so much better if it was a cardio procedure -she sounded sad

-Isn't Cristina Yang your friend? -she nodded- You could operate with her

-Yes, I do it sometimes but Cristina is not an attending yet, next year we will rock it, but now she doesn't get that many surgeries either. She is in the same place that I’m, waiting for a fucking Cardio God

-Hang in there. Eventually, they will hire a Chief of Cardio, they have to. And when that happens you won't wanna be out of practice. Scrub in with me on my Whipple tomorrow

-Really??? I love Whipples. They are one of the best routine surgeries from General

-General is better than you think

-Yeah, I don’t think so

They continued talking, drinking and laughing all the birthday. Clarke got along pretty well with everyone. Jasper was still charming with his sweetness, Octavia with her intrepidness, Monty was smart and Bellamy was... Bellamy was hot.  
Latter she met Raven and Harper, they too were great and she loved them. With Murphy and Miller, she was already in love with. They were her best friends all the way since kindergarten to high school. They had to separate for the first time in their lives when she moved to New York to go to Columbia. By the time that she came back Murphy had already moved away, so they kind of miss each other. They kept the Whatsapp group and talked daily but still it wasn't the same as in person. But now he was back and she was beyond happy


	2. the one with the coincidence and the tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see an error please let me know English isn't my first language and i’ve been having troubles with this :( thank u so much for reading, though. I really would appreciate if you leave me your opinion

A week later, it was Murphy’s birthday.

-Happy birthdayyyyy!!!!

She entered her friend’s house with a huge smile on her face and a gift on her hands. It was the first birthday that they would spend together since he moved away and now that he was back she was extremely happy to have him near

-Oh my god!! Bellamy! Look who is that!!!! -Jasper told him

-What the hell? What is she doing here?

-Apparently, she knows Murphy

-Yeah, that’s pretty clear. But how?

-I don’t know. Murphy doesn’t have that many friends

-What are you guys talking about? -Monty intervened

-We met a girl the other day. A surgeon. And now she is here. We are trying to figure out why -Jasper explained to his friend

-Hey, what if she is his famous childhood/high school friend? -Monty rationalized

-Nooo, that cannot be. Too much of a coincidence

-There is another option? This isn’t a big party. There’s only us here. And he said that she was coming. Two plus two is four, Jasper -the pair looked at each other, wondering if that was a possibility- We should ask Miller - Monty solved.

Miller and Murphy went to the same high school and he had to know if she went with them. But there was no need to ask him because the minute he saw her he exclaimed “Clarke!” and went to hug her. Mystery solved.

-Hey everyone! -Murphy called for their attention- This is Clarke. My long term friend, the love of my life -they laughed- and I hope that she starts to hang with the group. I know that all of you will love her

Bellamy knew Murphy from the academy, the place that made them firefighters. He had moved away after that but when he started to work at their station he won everyone over pretty fast. He wasn’t hard to love

-Hey Clarke! -Jasper approached her

-Oh hi! What are you doing here? -she asked, as confused as they were two minutes ago. She figured it out a lot faster than they had, though. -Of course, you’re also firefighters

-We were surprised to see you here too

-A good surprise I hope

-Always -Bellamy intervened surprising even himself. He didn’t know from where that came from

-Hey, how are you? - a girl approached her enthusiastically- I was really curious about meeting you, Murphy in high school couldn’t be easy to deal with

-Oh, believe me, he was not. -they laughed

-I’m Octavia, by the way. I see that you already met my brother

-Brother? -that strike her attention

-Yes, do you have any siblings? -for the first time since he met her, she looked down. There was a story there.

-Yeah, I do -she responded shortly

-And? -Octavia didn’t seem to have noticed anything- It’s just one? older or younger? girl or boy?

-Octavia, leave her alone -he warned her

-What? I didn’t do anything

-It’s okay. My sister’s name is Meredith. I grew up with her and she is amazing. I really love her -she only mentioned her sister. They didn't need to know about her brother

-Aw, that’s sweet. I can’t wait to meet her-the blonde laughed

-You just met me and you want to meet my sister? -this girl was a little weird, no one could deny that

-Yeah, I know. I’m pretty intense -they laughed- but I like you I really think we are going to be great friends. And I’m an intuitive person -she winked at her brother after saying that, leaving him confused

-You should be a surgeon -Jasper joked, still amazed about that choice of career - I’m sure that instincts are necessary when you are saving someone’s life

-Yes, they are -she granted him, understanding why he was so incredulous about her job- You really need to trust your gut

-Move over, people. Let me catch up with my friend -Miller appeared with two glasses on his hands

-Lately, it looked like you’ve forgotten that you have a friend

-I did not.

-I forgive you because you forgot about me but you didn’t forget what I drink

-Oh, I could never do that -they toasted and smiled at each other. They really had missed that

-Are you toasting without me? On my birthday? I feel like I’m in high school all over again -Murphy joked and they couldn’t help but burst into laughter

-So what’s new with your life, Murph? How was moving back?

-It’s been pretty low key. Detroit was great but I think that I missed being here

-You missed us -she teased

-Actually, I did -they laughed - I made friends there but they were nothing like you guys, they weren't as insane

-Do you mean that they didn’t enjoy sticking their hands in body cavities? -Jasper intervened, still unable to let go to that fact, and they laughed

-Indeed

-Hey, my boyfriend enjoys that too -Miller said

-Oh, yes! I know him, he is my boss -Clarke laughed and they followed

-And he is a good boss or he is a little dictator?

-Nothing like that. Actually, he is one of the few good ones. There are a lot of dictators around there but he isn’t one of them

-They are that bad?

-A little. Surgery is a tough field so they have to push us around a little. It’s how we learn

-That doesn’t sound pretty -Octavia intervened

-It’s not. But they have to. If we don’t learn, we may end up killing someone. So it’s not a joke. But now it's better because we have our own group of interns to teach and mistreat -she laughed- and when someone tells us to do scut we can pass it on to them -she smiled openly making the rest of them laughed. Damn, she was gorgeous, Bellamy thought -And now that I’m experiencing what is like to have to teach to someone so useless I understand why they treated us that way. Interns really don’t know shit.

-Amen to that -Eric Jackson appeared from behind them and they laughed at his comment -You were good, though. Even for an intern

-What are you talking about? I cut wires that bombed a person's heart -she laughed. Hard. That was quite a story.

-Oh, don’t make me remember that

-What happened? -Jasper couldn’t help himself

-It’s a long story. Maybe another day

-Hey! Who is she? -a tall brunette had just arrived

-I’m Clarke, nice to meet you -she didn't understand why the air turned thick

-I’m Echo -they smiled at each other and Octavia looked at Bellamy: he was uncomfortable

-Who wants some Moonshine? -Monty asked

-What is Moonshine?

-It's a drink that we invented. It gets you really drunk really fast -Jasper chuckled

-Then I want some. I need to get this day out of my system

-Why? What happened? -Murphy asked her

-Nothing, I just had to yell really bad at my intern. The piece of shit almost killed someone -Jackson nodded and took a drink, he understood her - and then I had a 12-hour surgery. I'm not complaining. It was awesome. But it would have been so much better if it was a cardio procedure -she sounded sad

-Isn't Cristina Yang your friend? -she nodded- You could operate with her

-Yes, I do it sometimes but Cristina is not an attending yet, next year we will rock it, but now she doesn't get that many surgeries either. She is in the same place that I’m, waiting for a fucking Cardio God

-Hang in there. Eventually, they will hire a Chief of Cardio, they have to. And when that happens you won't wanna be out of practice. Scrub in with me on my Whipple tomorrow

-Really??? I love Whipples. They are one of the best routine surgeries from General

-General is better than you think

-Yeah, I don’t think so

They continued talking, drinking and laughing all the birthday. Clarke got along pretty well with everyone. Jasper was still charming with his sweetness, Octavia with her intrepidness, Monty was smart and Bellamy was... Bellamy was hot.  
Latter she met Raven and Harper, they too were great and she loved them. With Murphy and Miller, she was already in love with. They were her best friends all the way since kindergarten to high school. They had to separate for the first time in their lives when she moved to New York to go to Columbia. By the time that she came back Murphy had already moved away, so they kind of miss each other. They kept the Whatsapp group and talked daily but still it wasn't the same as in person. But now he was back and she was beyond happy

-I have a question

-Spit it up, Griffin -Murphy said before throwing a peanut in the air and catching it with his mouth 

-Do you use the fireman’s pole often? -Bellamy laughed at that

-No, not really. That’s more ornamental- John answered but his friend didn’t think the same

-I use it when I can. It’s fun and practical. Is actually faster than the stairs 

-Yeah but the captain doesn't let us use it

-But he is not looking all the time -Bellamy replied and Clarke thought that the way that he had said it was kind of childish but sweet 

-Oh, you are a real bad boy, Bell -Octavia had just arrived and seated down next to them

-Hi, sis, how are you? I'm fine by the way -he said sarcastically 

-What are you all doing here anyway?

-Why? We are not allowed, Griffin? -Murphy teased her

-I’m just asking. I'm really in favor of you adopting this bar, though 

-I’m too. I like it here. It’s a really nice place. And closer than the last bar -Octavia opined 

-It’s settled then -Bellamy concluded 

-What it's settled? -Raven and Harper had just arrived too 

-We are adopting this bar -Murphy explained 

-Oh, I'm all forward to that -Raven agreed 

-Me too. It's nice in here 

-That's what I said -Octavia laughed 

-And closer than the last bar 

-I also said that- she laughed again 

-Where are Monty and Jasper?

-Why? You haven't seen your lover in a couple of hours and you already miss him? -Raven teased Harper. She and Monty had been hooking up but they hadn't officialized yet 

-Shut up. At least I have someone 

-Oooooh that had to hurt -Murphy laughed 

-You are not better, Murphy. You are even lonely that I am

-Don't get confused, Reyes. I’m single but never alone- she rolled her eyes at that but continued talking 

-I really need some sex, though. it’s been too long

-You sound like me with the absence of a cardio god. You need sex like I need to cut someone’s heart open

-And that doesn’t sound weird to you?-Murphy said, making them laugh

-Talking about sex. Look what just arrived. Oh, and he is coming this way -Octavia said and Clarke smirked 

-This day sucks- Jackson Avery had just arrived and seated next to his blonde friend, but she was mad at him

-No, you don't get to rant with me. Not today

-What? Why? -she looked at him

-You know why. Just because Alex said that Altman thinks that you are a hot piece of brainless ass doesn't mean that you can do what you did. She is your superior! -he looked down, ashamed - Flirt with her to get into the surgery? Batter your eyes at her when she is inside of a chest cavity? Not cool, man. Not cool at all

-Yeah, I know. I apologized. And wasn't because Karev said so. I listened to her myself 

-What did she say?

-She was complaining with Arizona about me paging her in the middle of the night for patients that weren't critical and my calligraphy and I don't know what else 

-Well, your calligraphy does suck. And you can't page her at night and make her wake up for patients that are nowhere near dying 

-Yeah, you may be right 

-”May” no. I’m right. We teach our interns about the calligraphy. It's important. If in the middle of an emergency the person in charge can't read your handwriting someone could die. It's not a joke. 

-Okay, I will work on that 

-Yes, do that. And what if one of your interns woke you up in the middle of the night for nothing? -he knew that she was right - It wasn't cool what you did. Was pretty offensive, also

-I’m sorry. It won't happen again. Besides, she already talked to me and told me that next time she will go to the Chief and get me fired 

-Well, she should. I would have. 

-Hi, I'm sorry I don't believe that we met 

-Raven, this is Jackson. Jackson, these are Raven, Harper, Octavia, Bellamy, and Murphy 

-So, you are the famous Murphy 

-Awwww you talk about me? -he teased her 

-Shut up. You had been gone too long 

-So you are a surgeon too? -apparently Raven wasn't kidding about needing sex 

-Yes, I’m. What do you do for a living? -they started a conversation and the others were about to go back to theirs until Lexie came looking pretty upset 

-What’s wrong? -she looked at her with almost tears in her eyes 

-Mark is moving on

-But... That's not what you wanted?

-Yes. It is. It's just...

-Cmon, Lex. You will get over this. Adam, bring her a drink, please -she talked to the bartender 

-Why are these people staring at me?

-Oh, these are Octavia, Harper, Bellamy, and Murphy 

-John Murphy?

-Yes. I know that she can't stop talking about me 

-Shut up. She has a photographic memory. She doesn’t forget anything ever.

-That's actually right. I can't wait to meet Miller either

-Where is Miller by the way? -Octavia asked 

-He had to work 

-A photographic memory? How does that work?-Harper was intrigued 

-Well, I just see things in my head 

-That sounded weird -Bellamy couldn't help but smile at Clarke’s comment- Just ask her anything.

-Okey. What is the capital of Croatia? -Octavia said the first thing that popped into her head 

-That's easy. Even I know that- Murphy bragged 

-Okay, what is it?

-Emm...

-You are an ass. It's Tirana -Bellamy started to wonder if everything that Clake said was always going to sound impressive to him. But he didn't know that capital - Ask her a harder question 

-Like what?

-Like... On what page of the Oxford Textbook of Medicine they start to talk about regenerative medicine?

-That would be... the 346

-Wow

-I’m impress

-See? Lexipedia -Clarke said and everyone laughed

~~~~~

-Hello! -Murphy opened the door of his apartment to his oldest friends 

-Hi! -they greeted him back 

-A lot has changed since the last time that we did this. Neither of you has any idea of how good my margaritas are -Miller bragged

-A lot has changed indeed. A lot of years passed. We really need to catch up- Clarke agreed

-And fast before we are too drunk-Murphy added. Neither of them was going too said how much they had missed that. But they all did. A lot.

-Ladies first 

-Oh, no. That's rude 

-Shut up, Griffin. And talk -Muphy added 

-Okay, I will go first because I do have something big to tell you. 

-Spill it out

-I kind of have another sister. 

-What?!

-Well, she is not really my sister. She is Mer’s sister. You know that we don't have the same dad her’s is Thatcher and mine is Jake. So well, not long ago she discovered that Thatcher had formed another family after he left them. And one of the sisters showed up. As an intern. It was pretty big at first and she didn't want anything to do with her, she treated her like crap, actually. But then things got better and now we love her. I consider her my sister -she finished her story and look at her friends waiting for their reactions 

-Wow

-That’s quite a story 

-Yes, indeed. But everything is okay now. And actually is better because now I gained a sister

-Well... I'm happy for you?

-Yes, Nate, be happy for me because it's a good thing. Now I have another sister 

-So she is... James’ sister too? -Murphy asked very carefully, he knew that that was a delicate subject. And indeed, she went silent for a minute 

-Yes, she is. It's a little bit awkward when she wants to know about him 

They were interrupted by the door cracking open 

-Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you guys would be here 

-So, this is your roommate? -Clarke teased. But apparently, Bellamy didn’t catch the joke 

-I’m sorry. I’ll just be in my room

-Don’t be an idiot, Bell, sit with us -Miller intervened - This is a family tradition that has been going on for a long time. It got paused but now is back on track -he said funnily and the rest laughed 

-I don't know how we survived that long without it. And you, Griffin, how do you manage to survive this long without me?

-That’s easy. I found a new best friend just like you. It's funny sometimes how you two seem alike 

-What? Did you replace me?

-Kind of, I mean, I didn't even like Alex at first, we called him ”Evil Spawn”. He was an ass. But then we adopted him and now we loved him

-That’s the guy of the limb? -Bellamy asked

-Sorry, what? -she didn't have any idea of what he was talking about 

-The day that I met you... You opened the door of the ambulance and when you saw that there was a person without a limb you passed it on to some guy, and I think that you called him ”Alex” but I'm not sure -Miller, who had known Bellamy for a long time, had to suppress a chuckle. And Murphy smirk 

-Oh, yes. That was Alex. He had been there the whole night and he was excited about that arm so I let him have it 

-How exciting an arm unattached from a body can be? You always had been weird, Griffin- Murphy was pretty disgusted about the idea of a sliced arm

-Do you really think that put an arm back to a body isn't fun?

-I really think that if you keep talking about that I'm going to puke Miller’s margaritas 

-You always had been a softy 

-And now you had replaced me 

-No, I did not. And Alex is everything but a softy- she laughed remember her friend 

-Now you are just trying to make me jealous- they all laughed at that

-No, I’m not. Get over it. I’m serious, though. Even when I didn’t like him, he remained me of you and made me miss you less- that was kind of sad. They all lamented the time that they spend apart. So Bellamy intervened

-Luckily, now you don't have to miss him anymore. You are going to have to see his stupid face every day 

-Yeah, his face is pretty stupid 

-My face is gorgeous and you know it. Back in high school how many of your friends stopped being friends because of my handsomeness?

-Oh, shut up, Murphy. That was because you lied to them shamelessly. I never understood why they bought it 

-For the same reason that you bought Liam’s crap -that made her choke with her margarita and to Miller burst into laughter 

-I did everything but buy his crap. 

-That's true -Miller said- I remember.

-Who doesn't?

-I don't want to remember - she cut them off

-Why not? Because you are ashamed that he made you fell for him? 

-He did not- she denied the obvious 

-Oh, right, you dated him for two years but you didn't like him - he ironized. That obviously wasn't true. That guy had been her first love

-I didn't date him for two years. I fought with him for two years and we dated for one

-Oh, that's right. You guys pretended to hate each other when really it was all sexual tension 

-You couldn't leave each other alone. You were always looking for a reason to bother him 

-Or being near him -Miller contributed 

-And he used to do the exact same thing 

-You were like Tom and Jerry

-Especially for the part that you wanted to eat each other - they laughed and she couldn't help but follow. They had a point.

-I really feel sorry for him, though 

-Why? -Bellamy asked, and Clarke responded a little absent 

-Because his dad made his life a living hell. He was a big politician. A first hand corrupt. A real son of a bitch. 

-I remember that. He was the worst.

-Yeah. But he also gave him all the privileges and commodities of the world. And he toked advantage of that. At the beginning at least. Then he grew up and started to fight him, that kind of made things worse. And his dad blamed me for that

-Oh, that's right. He tried to expel you from school- Miller remembered 

-Yeah. He really had a lot of power and money and he had bought the school. He used it to lavage money. 

-That's a horror - Bellamy opined 

-Yeah, and who destroyed his political career? - Murphy said proudly 

-This queen- Miller joked funnily and proudly too, but she didn't even smile. 

-That was all Liam, actually. He stole him some documents that proved what he was doing and took them to the press.

-Brave kid- Bellamy couldn't help but admire 

-Yeah, he was. He finally had done it. He finally revealed himself to his dad. We were so happy -she said nostalgically - but then his dad dragged him to another continent and our hearts broke in one hundred pieces -she finished bitterly, taking another drink. They really loved each other and that really broke them. They never saw each other again- if we continue talking about this I’m going to start crying. So, can we please change the subject?

-Yeah -Murphy understood her- I know these guys’ stories and they know mine. But what about yours, Blake? What was your first love like?

\- I... I’ve never been in love before. 

\- What? -Clarke asked- Really? -he nodded- Not even one girlfriend? 

-Well, a girlfriend yeah, back in high school. Her name was Gina. We broke up because I wanted to sleep around - he said simply and they laughed 

-That's classy - the blonde commented sarcastically. 

-Yeah, but also true. I was young. I wanted to experiment with things. I wasn't ready to be with just one girl

-And now you are. I mean, you are with Echo

-Not really, we aren't together. And we aren't even exclusive. 

-You should take note of that, Griffin

-Shut up, Murphy -Clarke and Bellamy talked at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasee tell me what you think about the storyyyy in comments beloww ♥️♥️♥️


	3. the one with the messy e.r

-Training should have started already - Murphy said while walking down the stairs

-Yes, I know. That’s why I’m here. Where is everyone else?

-Miller and Raven are coming. Maya, Andy, and Jack are in a call. And I don’t know where Warren is

-Warren! Get your ass down here!- Bellamy yelled at him and Murphy chuckled 

-I’m sorry. I was talking to Miranda

-You were talking to your wife? That's your excuse? -he said to him while he ran past him to get ready- He makes you think about all Clarke’s rant about newbies, right? -he said casually and with a smile but that comment and the way that he had said it really surprised Murphy 

-Clarke? Are you thinking about Clarke often?

-What? What are you talking about? I just said that Warren was what made me think about her -Murphy looked at him- and it wasn’t about her, was about her interns -he had gotten defensive 

-Okay, whatever you say. I was just saying that we had been hanging out with her a lot this past few months and if you like her...-he didn't let him finish his sentence 

-I don't 

-Okay but if you do, it wouldn't be a bad thing. -Bellamy chuckled

-Actually, it would 

-Why? -his friend didn’t understand 

-Because. Besides, I don't do relationships and neither does she

-Who said anything about relationships? -Murphy was smirking 

-You did

-No, I didn't -he laughed

-What are you laughing at?

-You

-You are an ass

-Yeah, I know. And you like Griffin

-I do not 

-She is pretty awesome 

-I know that but I don't like her. 

-Are you talking about Clarke Griffin? -Warren had just arrived

-Yes. Do you know her?

-Oh, yeah. I used to work with her. I had told you guys that I used to be a surgical intern. And before that an anesthesiologist 

-Yeah, but you didn't tell us where

-And you didn't put two and two together? My wife works there -the other two looked at each other. He was right

-Well, how well do you know her? -Murphy asked 

-Pretty well. She is remarkably talented. It is very impressive, actually. Even my wife had to recognize it. And she was one of her interns. So you understand that she wasn't her biggest fan at first. Besides, she caused a big share of troubles -he said while laughing 

-Like what? -Bellamy wanted to know but they were interrupted by the alarm that told them they had to run. 

-Okay, people, let's get moving 

-Good morning to you too, Miller

There were multiple casualties and some bad injuries. There were doctors on the scene. Alex was there and Bellamy looked around looking for a blonde but he found nothing. 

-Karev -he greeted him -Can I help you with something? 

-Yes! -he looked bussy and preoccupied- check the vitals of that brunette over there. Do you have any training in that?

-Yes, they made us took a curse 

-Okay, go-ahead 

-Her pulse is weak

-Crap! Start CPR. I already checked her and she is in pretty bad shape but I can't leave this one. Take this -he handed him a red card- Get to an ambulance and take her to the hospital. Don't stop compressions 

He did as he had been told. CPR was exhausting. When he got to the hospital someone that he didn’t recognize (and he was getting pretty familiar with the faces of that place) open the door of the ambulance and carry it inside with him on it.

-Bellamy? What are you doing? Get off of there 

-He told me to stay on. I came in the ambulance 

-That’s because he is too lazy to do the compressions himself. If you do that again I’m gonna get your ass fired faster than you can say INCOMPETENT -she yelled at her intern and started to do the CPR herself - she needs a thoracotomy -her intern did nothing - MOVE - he really understood why she hated them so much. A nurse handed her the instruments and she took a scalpel and did a hole into that girl’s side. Bellamy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Or how she loved that job that much. Or why she looked so incredible with her hand inside of a body- Bellamy, please, go wait over there 

-Yes. Sorry -he had got lost in his thoughts. He felt like he was watching a movie 

-SOMEONE PLEASE PAGE HUNT - she yelled 

-I’m on it, doctor -a nurse answer

-Thank you. And please get an O.R. ready for him 

-Okey 

-Did you page me? 

-Yes! She needs surgery. I had to do a thoracotomy. This paper says that Alex treated her on the field. It's kind of an improvised chart. And it's his handwriting. 

-Alright, are you scrubbing in?

-I wish. I’m overwhelmed here. It's just one of those days 

-Got it -he really understood that 

-Did you page me? -Arizona had arrived 

-Yes. A ten-year-old kid with a broken leg is two minutes out 

-Okey -she went to wait for the ambulance 

-Griffin, get an O.R. ready for me -Sloan told her 

-I already did that. O.R. five is waiting for you 

-Nice -he passed by with the stretcher- Do you wanna scrub in? 

-I’ll love to but I can't. It's all hands on deck here 

-Gotcha. Next time 

-I can't believe this day -she told Bellamy- and we have five more incoming. At least I don't have to do the paperwork anymore. Hellmouth! 

-Hellmouth? -that nickname sounded funny to him. A blonde girl rushed over before she could explain. 

-Yes, Doctor Griffin?

-Fill up these and hand them over to me by the end of the day 

-Okay, I’ll get on it -she left and Clarke realized that Bellamy was looking at her funnily 

-What?

-You are kind of scary when you are bossy -he told her and they laughed 

-Maybe. But I already told you that we have to be rough with them 

-Yes, I know. We also have to be like that we our apprentices. Oh, and talking about that, I didn't know that you knew Warren

-Ben? Yeah, he is Bailey’s husband. He used to work here. I knew that he had become a firefighter but I didn't know that he was on your station 

-And I didn't know that he worked on your hospital -they giggled together staring at each other 

-Did you page me? -she turned serious and looked at Lexie. Bellamy knew instantly that something had happened 

-Yes. -she took a chart from the desk and showed it to her sister- look at this. This is his signature when he came in and this is his signature when he checked out -the last one seemed like a scrawl

-What happened?

-Mitch Harrison, the patient that you just discharged, had a stroke. 

-What? But... He was fine. He had a migraine. He said that he had had them before 

-Lexie, what's going on with you? I know that you know the symptoms of a stroke. Is this about Mark? 

-No. No, I just... I don't know what happened 

-Okey. Go check on him he is in bed seven 

-Being a big sister is hard, isn't it? -he teased her a little and she laughed 

-How was Octavia growing up anyway? I bet that she wasn't easy 

-No, she wasn’t. She drove my mom crazy every two minutes. The most usual one was she sneaking out of the house through her bedroom’s window 

-Hey! I used to do that too.But I was on a first floor so I used a tree -she said smiling proudly and he laughed 

-What? Did you climb down a tree? 

-Yep. All the time. Except when I just jumped. I did artistic gymnastics so 

-Artistic gymnastic? So you can so mortals in the air and stuff like that?

-Actually, I can. I haven't done any in years tho - he laughed and was about to say something when a beep caught her entire attention. Her face changed drastically and she ran over there 

-CLARKE -Jackson was calling her- he is not breathing. I can't intubate

-Let's trach him. Do a tracheostomy-her friend did as she told him 

-He is still crashing. CODE BLUE -the nurses hurried to deliver them a crash cart 

-He needs a central line. Put a subclavian. Charge to 200. Clear! -Bellamy again was in a movie. He never had been so close to anything like it. It was kind of overwhelming but he also was marveled with how they worked

-Pushing one of epi

-Charge again. 300 this time. Clear! -she defibrillated and he stabilize- We got him, people. 

-Nice work

-You, Hellmouth. Don't let him out of your sight. His VP goes down the slightest bit and you call me. Okay?

-Yes, doctor. 

She went back to Bellamy and sighed

-I want this day to be over 

-How long until your shift is over? 

-About two hours. Why? 

-Blake! What are you doing here? -Murphy had appeared 

-I brought a patient 

-Yeah, sure -he said with double meaning and Bellamy was afraid that he may say something about their previous conversation. But he didn't -get your ass back to the station

-You are not my boss. I’m yours.

-Oh, I'm sorry, tenant, but we have to keep working -they looked at each other and the taller one caved - Griffin, see you in the bar after the shift? -How could he say so casually what he couldn't?

-Count on it.

~~~~~

-Three... Two... One...GO -they were doing a drinking contest

-I win -Alex was a fast drinker

-Damn it -Murphy was a bad loser

-I hate losing -Jasper was one, too, but he admitted it

-Good luck next time. Although, I will win next time too -he bragged

-You are cocky -Octavia complained

-But with good reason. I'm above average- he really was cocky - but you are the lucky ones now because I have to go

He said his goodbyes and parted. Then Octavia asked Clarke something

-So what's the deal with him? You love him, right? And you don't seem like the type of girl who puts up with all the Neanderthal thing that he has going on. So what I am missing? -Clarke looked at her

-You are missing a lot, actually. He went through a lot. He had a very difficult childhood. His dad was a junkie who beat them and then abandoned them. His mom has schizophrenia. He had to raise his siblings. He ended up in juvie when he was 12 because when his mother forgotten to buy food he had to go out and steal it. Also, he was a foster child who went through 14 different houses in five years because, yeah, he was a problematic kid. But he had every reason to be one. And in spite of all that he still became a doctor. And a good one. He is amazing in what he does and really great with kids. Not so much with all people, maybe, but if you get to know him, you realize that he actually is an exceptional person. He is one of the best people I know. He has a huge heart. So, yes. You are missing a lot. And the Neanderthal thing is, indeed, just an act. A well-executed one, though.

Clarke finished and drank her beer. She was very proud of her friend. He was an amazing guy but not all people noticed that. He was an ass some of the time but it was a shelter. The life that he had to live growing up... she didn't wish it on anybody.

There was silence after that while they tried to take that in. Until Murphy spoke.

-Are you... in love with him?

-What? Are you insane?

-I’m sorry -he lifted his arms in defeat- It’s just... the way that you talk about him

-That's because he is my friend. He is my... he is my Alex -she couldn’t put it in words. They had stood by each other all the way through med school, internship, and now residency. Not to mention: through hell and back.

-Okay. I get it. But what about your love life? -She laughed

-You’re subtle. And I don't have one

-Nothing?

-Nope. My last official boyfriend was two years ago. I had become a casual-hookups type of girl - she laughed.

-You’ve always loved those - he agreed and they toasted.

-And what about you? Are you sleeping with anybody?

-Nah. I slept with Harper, though.

-What? - Jasper, Octavia and Bellamy said at the same time. No one knew that.

-Yep.

-When? -Octavia asked.

-A couple of weeks ago.

-And what about Monty? -Jasper was worried about his best friend.

-What about him? He hasn't made a move in like forever. He is very slow. Besides, it's not like we are together now. It was just a one-time thing. Just some sex between friends. What's wrong with that?

-You shouldn’t have done that. You know that Monty likes her. -Jasper was loyal

-C’mon, Jordan. Relax for one time. It was nothing. And it won't happen again.

-Do you think that sex ruins friendships? -Bellamy wanted to know.

-Absolutely no -Octavia opined.

-Well, I wasn't asking you. I didn't have to know that- he wasn't interested in hearing about his sister sex life.

-Who were you asking then? -she picked on him. Murphy intervened.

-I really don't think it does. Besides, if you slept together, you weren't that close to being with -Clarke laughed.

-I totally agree. I never would want to sleep with a close friend. It's like they are... -she laughed at what came to her head.

-What? -Octavia encouraged her with a smile.

-I was gonna say pets -she burst into laughter and they all followed- But hey, I don't think it ruins friendships. I slept with Jackson when we didn't know each other that well and we are fine.

-You did what? -she laughed at her friends surprise and Octavia started to clap which only made her laugh harder.

-Although, I was kind of seeing someone else at that time, so that made things easier.

-Did you cheat?

-What? No. We weren't together. It was casual. We weren't exclusive.

-You are a box full of surprises -her older friend teased her and they laughed.

-And what about your love lives? I know that Bellamy is seeing Echo -no one noticed but he lowered his head at that- But what about you, Octavia? Jasper? -the last one was the one who answered.

-I'm more alone than... Well, I can't come up with anything but I'm so alone that I could cry -everyone laughed at his comment.

-I bet you did cry -Murphy messed with him.

-Hey, you should date Lexie.

-What?

-Yes! You should! it’s a great idea. You are sweet. She is sweet. Perfect match.

-She is way too hot for him.

-Shut up, Murphy -Clarke and Bellamy talked at the same time. Then they smiled at each other. Or at least Clarke did. He seemed... shy?

-I would get diabetes -Murphy said referring to more than Jasper and Lexie and Octavia laughed.

-I’m the queen of the world- Cristina had just arrived with Meredith. Clarke chuckled at her comment.

-What happened?

-I just saved the life of a patient who came into the E.R. with a knife in his chest. All by myself

-What? And where was Stark? -Stark was the interine Cardio Chief. A complete ass. And not at all a Cardio God

-In surgery. He is useless anyway. So Webber let me do it myself. He was watching, though.

-I'm jealous

-You should be. I rocked it. It was awesome

-I can confirm that. I was watching from the gallery - Meredith commented- Adam, could you get us tequila and scotch, please? -she asked the bartender

-Right away

-Anyway, the coronary artery was compromised

-Wow

-Yes. So I had to reattach it while all the chest cavity was filling up with blood. Suction wasn't doing it so Kepner had to start to get the blood out with her hands. I couldn't see anything at first. It was such a rush. I haven't felt that way in months.

-We really need a Cardio God -both of team missed that feeling

-Yes. We do. With urgency. Actually, that made me start to think. Desperate times required desperate measures. So, I was thinking of bringing here an old friend of mine from med school. He isn't that much older than me, just a couple of years, but he is an attending now. And he was a god in school so I think that he has to be a god in surgery now.

-Are you sure? If he doesn't have the experience we might as well stay with Stark

-Now you are just talking crazy. Anyone is better than Stark. Besides, you know me, for me to be impressed by him, he really has to be awesome. And he is. -she had a point

-So, you think that you can convince him to come here?

-I heard that he was looking for a job. And he lives here in town so yes. We just have to convince Webber to hire him

-I think that he would be happy to have someone other than Stark - Meredith opined - the other night I had to be on his service. And it was a night shift. So, it was even more complicated

-I hate night shifts. Nothing good happens in a night shift -her sister said

-I agree. So anyway, there was this kid who was in pain and I paged him. When he got there, he discarded it as gases, gave me a rant about losing his desert at some restaurant and left. The kid was only better when he got there because I put him an I.V with fluids, so latter he started to hurt again. I did some tests and he needed surgery. I started to page Stark but he was nowhere to be found. So Alex and I had to book and prep an entire O.R. and do the surgery ourselves.

-Are you kidding me? That's awesome -her sister admired

-It was kind of awesome, actually -they laughed

-I'm sorry, but who are these people? -Cristina seemed to had just realized that they weren't alone. The sisters chuckled

-Cristina, these are Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper. Guys, this is Cristina Yang

-I'm surprised that we didn't meet before. We have been hanging here since a while ago now -Jasper said boldly, surprising his friends

-Yeah, I haven't been around here much. Rough couple of months. Not been able to operate on hearths really had been depressing me

-Augh. Me too. It sucks.

-You should have gone into general -Meredith teased them

-Shut up. You‘ll be fixing fat men's hernias all your life

-Yes. While we’ll be fixing their hearts. What's cooler? -Cristina completed

-Hearts damaged for the fat -she defended- And hernias aren't all that general has

-Oh, of course not. You would be doing a lot of appys too -Cristina laughed at the blond’s comment

-What are you laughing about? Remember when you forgot the next step of an appy in the middle of the surgery? - Mer reproached her and Clarke burst into laugher

-I remember that. They had to tell you what to do next -she chuckled

-Shut it. I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon. Not a general one. I hadn't thought about an appy in four years.

-Still. You can't stand before an open abdomen and not know what to do next -Clarke said matter-of-factly

-Sorry but I still can't believe that you guys cut bodies open for a living yet -Octavia said

-What do you do for a living?

-I’m a lawyer

-Augh. I hate lawyers

-Cristina!!

-What? It's the truth. I obviously didn't mean you, I don't know you. You seem nice

-It's fine. I am. And I hate some lawyers too. They are too cocky sometimes

-And too mercenary. Remember Callie’s trial? The lawyers we're awful. And stupid. She clearly wasn't in fault but their little brains didn't seem to catch tgat

-Well, they didn't know that. They are lawyers, no medics.

-That makes them inferior

-Cristina! -Meredith scolded her but couldn't help to laugh. Her friend was really something


	4. the one with the decision and the nickname

-Do you want to see my penis? -that was the first thing that Bellamy heard when he and Murphy were approaching Clarke and Alex.

-Shut up

-I’m serious. I’ll show you

-No, thank you. Besides, I don't have a magnifying glass -he laughed 

-Oh, you won’t need one. I promise. But let me show you, you need to practice 

-I know how a penis looks like

-Of that, I’m sure -he laughed again- Admit it, you have seen too many of them 

-Shut it, Karev -she was writing in a patient’s chart while talking to him 

-C’mon. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours 

-What’s going on? -Murphy wanted to know 

-Hi. There is a contest. The winner gets to scrub in in this country’s first pinus transplant -she explained 

-I see. I volunteer to show you too -Alex celebrated his joke 

-You two are hilarious. But you won't be laughing so much when I win the contest and you’ll have to watch from the gallery - she told her surgeon friend 

-Oh, you won't. In part because you are going to stay here talking to these two while I’ll go upstairs to practice. Goodbye -he saluted them and got going 

-I hate you! -he was already a few meters away 

-You don't -she smiled 

-So, are you excited about your penis?- Murphy smirked at her 

-Actually, I am. It’s an amazing and groundbreaking surgery. The first in the country! That contest is gonna be like a Microsurgery Olympians

-You are a nerd. You do know that, right? -At that, Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle.

-I do. And a proud one -she said with a smile that made them both smile too. 

-Doctor Griffin, did you page me? -her intern appeared 

-WHAT? I did that five minutes ago. And you come here walking like you don't have a care in the world? -she snapped at him- I page you 911. When you get a 911 page you don't walk. You NEVER walk. Is that understood? 

-Yes, m’ am 

-For the next week, I’ll be randomly paging you. And if you don't get there in less than a minute, you will be doing scut for three months. 

-One minute? This place is huge. I can't make it in one minute 

-I didn't say one minute, I said less. And I know every inch of this place. I had RUN every inch of this place. So I know that it can be done in less than a minute. Now get out of my sight -he practically ran away 

-That was rough -Murphy was surprised 

-Did you see how he came walking? It was a 911. If he does that and I'm not here the patient DIES. He cannot do anything like that ever again -she was stressed. That had stressed her. She didn't enjoy yelling at them but she knew that she had to- I wasn't kidding. Or exaggerating. You don't walk when you get a 911. It is literally life or death.

-It's understandable. They have to learn -Bellamy surprised her with that - We don't walk when there is a fire. You have to hurry the hell up -she laughed 

-Yeah, right -she was visibly more relaxed and he was happy that he had made that. His chest felt warm. Until his phone rang.

-Oh, crap. It’s our landlord again -he told Murphy

-He still wants us out?

-Yes

-Wait, what? Are you getting kicked out?

-Yes. The contract is ending and his freaking daughter is coming back to the country, so he wants the place for her -Murphy was grumpy about that

-And where are you going to go?

-We don’t know yet. We are trying to find a new place but is not easy-Bellamy explained 

-Yeah, we’ll probably be homeless this time next week -Murphy added. Clarke had an idea.

-Move-in with us.

-What?

-I’m serious. That house had always been a frat house. Literally everyone has lived there. Actually, now it's kind of empty. 

-What are you talking about? -she laughed. It really had been hilarious how they lived

-There was a time when all of us lived there. Alex, Lexie, Jackson, April, Meredith, Derek, and I. It was chaos, one time I walked in the bathroom and Alex was washing his teeth while April brushed her hair, Lexie shaved her legs and Jackson showered. Derek was looking at them like they had grown two heads. It was hilarious. Of course he didn’t laugh. He is way too old, a frat house it’s definitely not his style. But it is yours, Murph. Besides, now we had more room. Mer and Derek are living in the house in the woods, April and Jackson found a place, so it's just three of us. We have room to spare. And you need somewhere to live, so it's settled -the guys looked at each other

-It's not a bad idea -Murphy said and looked at Bellamy, who was silent. 

-It's a great idea -her pager biped- at least think about it. I have to go get ready if I want to touch a penis today -she joked and left 

-We could do that -Murphy had liked the idea 

-I guess so... But I don't know if we should 

-Why not?

-I don’t know... they are a bunch of surgeons. Running all the time, pretty accelerate all the time. We never will have peace and quiet. 

-Oh, cmon. They are no monsters. Besides you heard her, it's just three of them. We can handle that 

-Have you met Karev?

-You heard Clarke’s story in the bar. He isn't as bad as he shows 

-I know that. I like him. But live with him? -Bellamy did not know why he was doubting that much, but he knew that it wasn't because of Karev -Okay, let's do it 

-Woohoo!! We are going to have some much fun

-Do you think?

-I really do. These people are fun. Their lives are pretty awesome, I don't know if you notice that -he said while they watched Jackson Avery give orders to everyone around him 

-I did, actually. 

-I know you did -he teased him

-Shut up, Murphy.

-Admit it. We are going to love living with them 

-You don't know that yet. A lot can happen. It's not the same drinking every night with them and actually live together 

-But it could be better. We won't have to go out to drink -he chuckled - and who knows, maybe one of us ends up getting some laid. Lexie is hot. 

-Very hot -he agreed- Not my type, though 

-Yeah, she is too sweet for you. But what is your type? I know you like surgeons. Who doesn't? -he glared at him- I’m serious-he laughed -I don’t know from where that look is coming from. You’ve been too defensive about that subject lately 

-I haven't 

-Yes, you have. What’s going on?

-Nothing. I don’t know what are you talking about -actually, that was true. He hadn't noticed what his friend was saying 

-It doesn't have anything to do with that your type might be the blonde-surgeon type?

-What? Now you are just talking crazy

-Am I?

-Shut up, Murphy. Let's go back to the station -he concluded and got going 

-Whatever you said, boss. But we are moving in.

~~~~~

Moving day was kind of a mess. Boxes were everywhere and while they took turns to take them upstairs, in the end, they were too drunk to keep doing that and when Lexie almost dropped a box full of Bellamy’s trophies they decided to take a break and just keep drinking on the living room’s floor.

-Why do you have so many trophies anyway? -Clarke wanted to know 

-Cmon, Blake, tell them. Tell them all about your glory days as a rockstar -Murphy teased him

-You were a musician? -Murphy laughed when Clarke thought that 

-No, I wasn't -he chucled too- The trophies are from different things. Some of them are for football 

-Quarterback Blake. Why i’m not surprise? -Alex teased him 

-I’m not either -Clarke agreed

-I wasn't a quarterback. I didn't play rugby. It was soccer. 

-A striker then -Clarke assumed 

-Well, that I can't deny 

-You can't expect less from the prom king 

-Octavia!!! -her brother scolded her for exposing him. The rest burst into laughter at that fact 

-Griffin, you are not allow to laugh. You were a beautiful prom queen -Murphy said and everyone laughed at that, too

-Shut up. You know that that wasn't because of me. It was a consequence of dating the popular pretty boy 

-It was a consequence of being the most polemic couple of the school -he corrected- All that hating each other put one hell of a show. But yeah, he really was the definition of prom king

-The most gorgeous guy at school. And you gained him. I was proud -Miller added 

-Why? You had a crush on him? -Murphy teased him 

-Who didn't? -they laughed

-He really was perfect -Clarke said nostalgically while taking a drink 

-I wouldn't say perfect -Murphy disagreed- When you guys spent all of your time fighting each other, he was pretty awful to you.

-I was awful to him too

-There you are right -Miller opined- you guys couldn't stay away from each other. Even if you had to fight to stay close 

-I want to know more about that story. It sounds interesting-Octavia said 

-It really was. It was like watching a tv show in live every freaking day -Clarke and Miller laughed at Murphy’s comment. It had been pretty hilarious

-They spent two years pretending to hate each other and biting their heads off when really they were just too proud to admit that they were in love with each other -Miller synthesized 

-It wasn't about pride -Clarke defended- It was... I don't know what it was. He represented everything I hated. The handsome boy with the rich and powerful parents who moved the world at his will. He was annoying. He annoyed me.

-Your feelings for him were what was annoying you -Murphy determined 

-That’s true but she had every reason to hate him also. He was my friend but he really was a jackass sometimes, especially to her. 

-Thank you 

-Remember when you started to compete for the presidency of the student council just to bother each other? -Miller said and Murphy burst into laugher at that memory

-That really got crazy. And way out of your hands 

-Okay. That maybe did got a little out of control there 

-A little? 

-Fine. A lot.

-Either way, that was kind of a turning point, wasn't it?-Murphy asked

-Actually, yes. After that, he started to tell me that he loved me and all that 

-But you rejected him every time, right?

-Right

-Why? -Octavia had to ask 

-Because I couldn't trust him. We had hurt each other so much in the past. He had lied to me so much... I just didn't believe him

-He lied to you? About what? 

-About everything. He was a spoiled boy used to get everything that he wanted. So, when he didn't get it, he lied his way to it. Or called his dad to fix it for him. Now you understand why he annoyed me. He always got his fucking way

-Not with you. And he was just a kid. Besides, in the end, he didn't do that anymore. He really grew up. You help him grew up -Miller defended 

-I don't want to talk about this anymore -that subject really made her sad

-Ok. Let's talk about something else. 

-I was prom queen too-Lexie contributed going back to their previous subject

-Of course you were -Alex told her and Clarke chuckled 

-We should keep unpacking -she proposed - If Mer sees this mess, she is gonna freak 

They did that and moved the rest of the boxes upstairs. They finished and the ones who didn’t live there left and they sited around the kitchen’s table. 

-So give me the heads up. How is living here? -Murphy asked. 

-It's cheap -Alex answered making them laugh. 

-It’s fun -Lexie said- It’s been quieter since April and Jackson move out, though. 

-A lot quieter without Kepner’s shrieking piercing your ears. 

-We are going to miss her -Lexie told them. 

-I can shriek if you want.

-That was dirty and innapropiate. But that is your specialty these days -Clarke intervened. Alex had been screwing around a lot lately. 

-Like you have never done that. Besides, sleep with your boss wasn't the most appropriate thing in the world. 

-What? -Murphy asked.

-Shut up. I was an intern. 

-An intern sleeping with an attending -Lexie laughed at his statement.

-You don't get to laugh. You did that too.

-Oh, don't make me think about that-she lamented. She still missed Mark. 

-Stop whining.

-Be nice, Evil Spawn -the blonde called him for his old nickname.

-Evil Spawn? -Murphy asked 

-Yes. He really was one when we met him. We had to educate him

-You educate me?

-Yes. It was subtle. You didn’t notice 

-Is that why you made me bring the food? -they laughed 

-Don't feel bad about it. She did it to me too -Murphy said - I was a bad boy and before I knew it, I was walking her to buy a dress for the prom -they laughed 

-It ended up being a nice dress. You have good taste for dresses 

-Oh, thanks, I’ll keep that on mind.

Eventually that call it a night. It had been a long day and they still had boxes to move

-Goodnight -Bellamy told Clarke before entering his room, that was near hers 

-Goodnight, Prom King -she teased him about before and he laughed. He was so tired from moving all those boxes around. But what came up in his head next made it all absolutely worth it 

-Bye, Surgical Princess


	5. the one with the fall

A loud noise woke him up. He got up and went to where the noise had come from. He found a blonde surgeon at the bottom of the stairs.

-Oh my god. Are you ok? -she whined. He rushed over to her and that was when he noticed that her shoulder was out of place 

-Yeah. I'm fine. 

-No, you are not. Your shoulder looks bad 

-It's just partiality dislocated. Help me put it back on

-What? Are you crazy? A doctor should do that 

-I am a doctor -she said obvious 

-Yeah, but you can't relocate your own shoulder 

-I can if you help me

-Well, I won't. We are going to the hospital

-Where do you think I was heading to?-she was kind of grumpy. Maybe woke up in the middle of the night, fell down the stairs and dislocate your shoulder would do that to you 

-Okay, but now I'm driving you 

-No. If you wanna do something, help me put it back on place and let me go to my patient -he went to her to help her get up. And tried to ignore her bare skin in his hands.

-So that's what woke you up, eh? A patient -he was trying to keep her mind out of the pain and the situation 

-Of course. That's why I had to go. Please help me put it back 

-I'm sorry but no

-Ok. I’ll do it myself -she went closer to the stair railing. When he realized that she was going to smack her shoulder to that, he stopped her immediately, putting his body between her and the ladder. That's when she noticed that he was shirtless. 

-Are you trying to ruin your career? Even I know that that could mess up your entire arm 

-Then help me 

-Damn, you are stubborn. I will help you. I’ll get you to the hospital. Then a real doctor, not me, will help you with your shoulder 

-Even a moron like my interns could help me with my shoulder. Why don't you?

-The Princess is grumpy in the mornings-someone else might take the offense but he found her pretty funny. She was a mess and she still maintained her character

-The Princess is grumpy when her shoulder isn’t completely in its cavity. Please help me put it back on 

-No

-Cmon. 

-No

-Please

-No

-Who is the stubborn one now? 

-Still you 

-Please. My patient needs me

-You can't do anything with your arm like that

-Then help me put it back on!!!!!

-Let's go to the hospital -they engaged in a battle of looks until her pain won her over and she caved

-Fine -she was going there anyway. She tried to bend to grab her phone but she couldn't. He noticed and grab it for her -Thank you 

-You're welcome -he smiled but she didn't return it. Instead, she called someone to take over her patient -You are more relaxed now? -he asked her when she hanged up 

-I’ll be more relaxed when my shoulder goes back to its place. Can you please help me with that?

-I already told you no

-I don't think that you understand how easy it would be. It's just a second and then I'm fine 

-I won't be responsible for running your medical career

-You wouldn't. I’ll take full responsibility if that happens 

-Are you really willing to jeopardize it?

-It won't happen!!! I know how to do it. 

-You do. But I don't. And I would be the one doing it

-But I’ll be instructing you -he denied with his head- Do I have to wake Alex up?

-Don't do that. Let him sleep. You were going to the hospital anyway, right?

-Yeah, but now I delegated my patient...Although, I do need an X-ray for my shoulder - he smiled openly 

-That's right. It's settled then. Let me take care of you

-Agh. Don't be so proud of yourself. I'm clearly not thinking straight. 

-Oh, I know that. You fell down the stairs for going too fast while being half asleep -that surprised her

-Did you saw it? -he laughed

-You don't have to be a genius, or a doctor, to understand what happened. It's pretty clear -he said with a smirk

-I hate you

-You don't. And you would do it less since I'm going to save your shoulder and career

-Don't flatter yourself. You really could just help me put it back on. I know how to.

-Yeah, well. Not tonight. We already established that your mind is clearly mess up -she glared at him for his joke and he smiled -You were already on your way out or you have to do something else?

-I'm ready. I was just putting my shoes on the stairs

-Of course you were. 

-Shut up -she said defensively- Go put on a shirt -he lifted his eyebrows 

-Why? Does it cloud your judgment?

-You wish. It’ll get us in jail if they catch you driving like that. And you also need to brush your teeth -that ashamed him

-It's your fault for waking me up in the middle of the night 

-Oh, sorry. The next time I’ll try to fall down the stairs a little quieter. You know, so my pain isn't an inconvenience to you 

-You really aren't a morning person, are you? 

-Shut up. I'm in pain 

-Okay. I’ll hurry -he said and ran upstairs. Then they rushed to the hospital 

-You are driving too fast 

-You are hurt

-It's not serious. It's nothing, really

-That doesn't look like nothing -it was pretty hard on the eyes for him 

-It is. You are a fireman. You never saw a semi dislocated shoulder?

-Well, yeah. But no one asked me to put it back before. I think that you might have traumatized me -they laughed 

-Oh, pullover 

-Why? This is not the entrance to the ER

-No, but is closer to the coffee cart 

-Do you want to get coffee before fixing your shoulder?

-That will hurt. May as well have coffee in my system

-It's 4 a.m 

-That's even more reason to get coffee

-I'm saying that the coffee cart won't be open

-Augh. You are right. But there's always coffee in the launch 

-Okay, I’ll get you that after we get to the ER. Shoulder is first 

They got to the ER but she didn't like the person who was going to treat her

-Hi, doctor Griffin 

-No. You won't touch my shoulder -it was her intern- Who else is here? Call Bailey, Torres, Hunt, or someone

-Do you want me to call the Chiefs of Ortho, General, and Trauma departments for a partially dislocated shoulder? 

-Not all of them -she rolled her eyes. Bellamy couldn’t stop grinning. The chiefs of all those departments? She was popular- Just pick one. April! -she just had seen her friend

-Oh, Clarke! What are you doing here? Oh, wow-she stopped when she saw her shoulder

-Yeah, can you put it back on? 

-Of course, just give me a minute 

-You, go get me some coffee

-Well, you are technically not working now so ...

-Now. -she interrupted him with a glare and he got going pretty fast 

-You are scary 

-I can be -she responded Bellamy’s comment and they smiled at each other

-Ok -April had come back- Let's do this. Do you want any pain killers?

-No, thank you. Just let's get this over with

-Ok...

-Why are you so distracted? What are you looking at? -she followed her gaze- oh my god. Do you like Jackson???!!!!!!

-What? Shhhhhhh. Shut up. He may hear you 

-Oh my god!!! it's true -she was excited- since when??

-Ok. Can you have this conversation after her shoulder is in its place? -Bellamy interrupted 

-Yeah. Or maybe not even then -April really didn't want to talk about that 

-We will talk about this

-Let her fix your shoulder 

-Fine -she gave up- Do it

-This is gonna hurt, you know that right?

-Of course i do 

-And you still don't want any pain killer?

-No. Just do it 

-Okay... one...two...

-Wait! -it wasn't Clarke. It was Bellamy

-What? -the blonde asked, a bit irritated 

-This is gonna hurt like hell -he had got scared- Squeeze my hand

-Don't be a child 

-Just do it -he looked at her and she did it

-Okay. Here we go. One...two...three 

One thing is knowing that is going to hurt and another thing is to feel that kind of pain. That couldn't be anticipated. Squeezing Bellamy’s hand did help 

-I think I'm going to need a new hand 

-You know that you won't be able to operate this week, right? -April told her friend

-Yes. Tragically, I do. 

-You won't have to come to work tomorrow, though. Well, today. But tomorrow either 

-Of course I’ll come. I'm already awake. I actually might stay here 

-Go get some rest 

-Have you met me? I woke up in the middle of the night for a page, I feel down the stairs, I dislocate my shoulder. Do you really think that I will just go back to sleep?

-Let's go get a drink -his comment made April lift her eyebrows 

-Don't you have to work?

-Nope. It's my day off. 

-Okay, let's go. But we are going to have to order burgers, too. We can't drink in an empty stomach 

-Deal

-You people are crazy -April said and they smiled


	6. the one with the control freaks

-You should stop yelling at me -Clarke was fighting with her brother in law/boss

-I would if you did things the way I ask you to

-Come on, Derek. For the 67time: you didn't told me to do it that way. You musted forgot 

-I’m a neurosurgeon. I don't forget things -she laughed 

-Are you kidding me? That's right. McDreamy doesn't make mistakes. Flaws are unacceptable to McDreamy

-Don't McDramy me

-McDreamy is being a McAss

-You shouldn't talk to me that way. This is a work thing and at work, I'm not your brother, I'm your boss.

-Well, we aren't at work right now. We are at my house, and here you are nowhere near being my boss -they were at the kitchen and she left. In the living room were Meredith, Bellamy, Lexie, and Murphy - Could you go sleep with him and make him be nicer? 

-I told you, he’s going to be hard on you until you learn all of his quirks

-They're not quirks. They're these scary, nitpicky rules just to drive me crazy. -the way that she said it made Mer (and all of them) laugh 

-She is right -Lexie opined- Like, what is the deal with him needing 16 towels in the O.R. at all times? 

-Well, if I give you all the answers, you'll never learn on your own.

-You're just as mean as he is -the blonde one told her

-If you want him to stop yelling at you, he needs to be inspired 

-So I just have to find an exceptional brain tumor. I may grow one myself - everyone laughed at Clarke’s comment

-If you do that I’ll remove it -Derek entered and joked - Mer, Owen just called. Cristina got a page and he has a shift so he asked if we could pick up Zola early 

-Okay, let's go. Bye guys! -they said their goodbyes and went to pick up their kid 

-Mer brought tequila. Who wants some? -all of them said “me”

-What's with your sister and the tequila, anyway? -Murphy asked 

-Oh, she loves it -Lexie commented 

-There's a famous Alex’s phrase about it. He said that she was holding a bottle of tequila like it was a life-vest. It was hilarious -they laughed. It was 

-Talking about sisters. Where is mine?-he asked more to himself 

-I know -Clarke answered - She went shopping because she had an important trial 

-I think that a reason why she went to law school was the cloth that they were in the trails

-It wouldn't be bad dress elegant for a change. I'm sick of the white coat -Lexie opined 

-Uf. I could never get sick of the white coat -Clarke dissented - it's the fucking white coat. It's very representative 

-It's hot. The white coat is very hot -Murphy being Murphy 

-Actually, it is -the blonde one opined 

-I agree -Clarke looked at Bellamy with a smirk- What?

-Nothing -she smiled and turn to Lexie- We should set him up with someone from work. If he likes with coats we know plenty of them 

-Oh, yes.

-No -he tried to intervene but Clarke ignored him 

-What about... Veronica? 

-Too much of a bitch. Diana?

-Too boring -he felt flattered that she didn't think that someone boring was for him 

-Why don't you try to set me up? He at least has Echo -Murphy said 

-Right. I forgot -Clarke laughed- why we don't see her around? She never comes here

-She is bussy

-But you are her boyfriend 

-I’m not her boyfriend 

-Well, when you are together it sure seems like it. Don't tell me that we have another ”Cristina and Owen” thing going on 

-What's a ”Cristina and Owen” thing? -Murphy asked 

-They love each other but they won't admit it. So they just hook up ”without commitment” but we all know that is not true, they are just too stubborn to admit it 

-Well, that's definitely not what's going on here 

-But you admit that there is something going on -Clarke pressured him- You can be in love with her and not noticed it. Love makes people act weird. I mean, really weird. It's even physical 

-That's true - Lexie intervened 

-Why? -Murphy asked- Why you think that way about love? 

-It’s not me. Is science. It’s hard-wire. Our brains change when we fall for another person. Our neurological pathways get altered, and we make choices, we make decisions, whether we want to or not. This is way it is not smart

-What’s not smart? -Bellamy asked 

-Fall for someone. Have feelings 

-Ice-queen much? -Murphy said to her and she laughed 

-I’m not cold. I’m just realistic. Feelings get you hurt. If you love them, they can hurt you, but if you don’t, they can’t. 

-That’s awful -Lexie was a romantic one- Love is the best thing that can happen to you -Clarke snorted 

-The best thing that can happen to you is operate on a heart.

-Are you serious? -Murphy laughed and asked 

-I’m death serious. 

-Oh, she is. I tried to talk some sense into her but is impossible. It cannot be done.

-You are the one to talk, you’ve been crying over Mark for months

-That... Isn't true 

-Yeah, right 

-Okay but is because I love him 

-And he hurt you. Which supports my point.

-I actually agree with you -Murphy opined 

-Of course, you do -Bellamy commented 

-I’m surprise that you don't. A few months ago you would be the first to backup that theory 

-Maybe is because he is in love now -Clarke teased- Echo is very nice

-I didn’t say that I disagree -he ignored her- I’ve never been in love so I couldn't say

-You are lucky -Clarke commented 

-Really? Never? -Lexie asked 

-Nope

-Didn't you say that you had had a girlfriend in high school? -the blonde remembered 

-Yeah, but I don't think that was love. It was more like a kid amazed by the discovery of sex -everyone laughed 

-The discovery of sex is pretty amazing 

-Sex is pretty amazing 

-Sex with someone who you love is the amazing thing 

-Lex, I love you, but you have to stop crying dick -the boys burst into laughter at that 

-What do you mean with cry dick? -Murphy asked 

-Exactly what it sounds. Stop crying over a penis. You are a surgeon. Focus on that 

-I love him. Don’t pretend that you don’t know what love is. This can’t be burry under a scalpel 

-Oh, everything can be burry under a scalpel. 

-If you keep that up I will start to call you ”ice-queen” 

-I’m not an ice-queen 

-With love you are 

-Well, that's true. But is because when you love someone... You give that person the power to destroy you. You have no control. You loose it

-That makes sense, you’ve always been a control freak-Murphy told her and she laughed a bit 

-Surgeons are control freaks. With a scalpel in your hand, you feel unstoppable. There's no fear, there's no pain. You're ten-feet tall and bulletproof. And then you leave the OR. And all that perfection, all that beautiful control, just falls to crap. No one likes to lose control, but as a surgeon there's nothing worse. It's a sign of weakness, of not being up to the task. And still there are times when it just gets away from you. When the world stops spinning and you realize that your shiny little scalpel isn't gonna save you. No matter how hard you fight it, you fall. And it's scary as hell.

-So you are scare of love? -Bellamy listened very carefully to all that she had said and then asked

-Of course I am. I know how much it can destroy you. It can push you to the edge. And then throw you down in free-fall

-Right now I'm pretty grateful for never had been in love -Murphy commented. The tequila had started to make its effects a while ago, in all of them 

-She makes it sound worst than it is 

-Says the girl who had been a mess because of her ex-boyfriend for months -Clarke refuted Lexie’s comment


	7. the one with the new guy and the background

-What are you doing behind that desk? -the firefighters had just arrived at the e.r. They had brought patients in

-Unfortunately, I'm running this place today

-Why unfortunately? You love bossing people around -Murphy teased her 

-Because is a mess. It's like everyone decides to hurt themselves or get sick today 

-Right. That guy broke his leg just to bother you -Miller got on board with the teasing 

-Of course. Is there another reason why he would jump off a ruff? 

-He jumped off a ruff??-Jasper asked

-Yeah. He was too high.

-Poor idiot 

-I agree. He broke it badly. He is gonna need surgery. Speaking of that -she got up- Did you page Torres like I told you to? -she said at her intern

-Oh, no. I got distracted. There's a patient in the...-he stopped himself at the look of her face- I’ll do that right away

-They are so useless. 

-The interns? -Murphy asked- they are kids, leave them alone 

-I can't leave them alone because they are acting under my responsibility and my medical license. If they kill someone, not only they would have killed someone, but also, it would be my fault. My medical licence. I would go down for it. And that’s not even the point. They really have to learn, because some day no one will be watching after every one of their steps and if they are not well prepared, people will die. 

-Okay- Murphy raised his hands in surrender- don't leave them alone. But don't stress too much about it 

-You are really telling her to not be stress? -Miller intervened- have you met her? -they laughed 

-Very funny 

-I was joking. You know that I love you, unable to relax and everything 

-Shut up. I can relax 

-Yeah, you can. But somehow you don't do it -Murphy added 

-I do relax! You see me drunk practically every night 

-That’s the alcohol making you relax. And you drink so much because you know that you can’t do it on your own 

-That’s bullshit

-Is it? -he smirked at her 

-Shut up!

-Leave her alone -Raven defended her- she is not as uptight as you are saying. You are really fun, Clarke -she said sweetly 

-Thank you 

-That's true. You make me laugh every time we hang out -Bellamy commented. She should have thanked him too, but he had surprised her. As always, Murphy noticed

-I'm in no way saying that she isn't. One thing has nothing to do with the other 

-Clarke, did you page me? -Callie had arrived 

-Yeah, bed 7. An idiot jumped off a roof and broke his leg 

-Agh. He probable had it coming. I hate stupid people -she said while leaving 

-You and me both. Do you need an O.R? 

-I tell you in a minute -she was already arriving at the patient’s bed

-I think that she is gonna need an O.R - she told to the firefighters. A few moments later Callie asked her to book one 

-Okay, hold on. Excuse me a minute -she told the firefighters and picked up the phone to make the call- Hi. This is Clarke Griffin. I need to book an O.R for an ortho procedure on the left leg. Patient’s name is Daniel Reich. Surgeon is Torres...Ok, thank you - she hanged up- See, I told you. Bussy day

-We’ll get out of your way then -Bellamy offered but was interrupted when Alex arrived

-Haven't you heard? There's a new Chief of Cardio -her expression changed drastically as if someone had just told her that she won a million dollars 

-What?? Are you kidding me?? Don't joke with that -he laughed

-I’m not. He’s already here

-Oh my goddd I can't believe this -she was really excited and everyone could tell 

-Look!! that’s him 

-What? Which one?

-The blonde one

-Oh my god 

-Right?

-He is gorgeous

-I know 

-I should have gone to med school- Raven joked. He really was stunning 

-But that's not a cardio god that's a pretty boy 

-Judgy much?

-Someone that beautiful can't be that brilliant. You can't have both. 

-You are talking crap

-I’m right. He is way to handsome to be a cardio god 

-And Shepherd what is? Sloan? Addison? Have you noticed that every surgery god in this hospital is stupidly attractive?

-Ok, you have a point. But still. I definitely will try to get under him, eventually, but under his mentorship? I don’t think so 

-That was explicit -Murphy complained

-Excuse me, Doctor Griffin? -it was him - Richard told me to come to find you. I’m the new head of cardio -he extended his hand and she shook it 

-Oh, hey! May i ask what’s your name? -he smiled

-Logan. Logan Lahey.

-Ok, Doctor Lahey, what can I do for you? 

-You could scrub in with me in my Vascular Ring 

-What? -she got excited - I mean, yes, of course. It would be great-she retracted herself 

-Okay -he smiled. She had already enchanted him - I’ll see you in the afternoon - he left and all of them watched him walk away 

-Vascular Ring? You are -she didn’t let Alex finish 

-I’m innn -they laughed 

-I should have boobs. That way I’ll get into a surgery like that -Alex picked up the chart that the new one had left her

-You should have blue eyes too. He has them, and people with blue eyes only are attracted to people with blue eyes. It’s like written somewhere - Jasper told them

-He is not attracted to me

-Yeah, sure. We saw the way that he looked at you -Murphy said 

-And the way that he smiled -Raven added

-Not to mention the surgery -Alex was still looking at the chart

-That's bullshit. And the surgery was because Richard told him, you heard him 

-Richard didn't tell him about the eyes and smile 

-You people are hallucinating. 

-Who wanna bet how long it takes for them to sleep together? -Alex proposed 

-Shut up. And give me that. My Vascular Ring -she took the chart from him 

-Doctor Griffin, I can't find a vein 

-What? You can't do a simple blood draw?-Alex told the intern 

-He is an heroine addict. His veins are shatter 

-I’ll do it. I have some experience with heroine addicts -Alex said bitterly and went. His father was a heroin addict. But she didn't get time to worry about that when a very worried Jackson Avery arrived 

-I'm freaking out 

-Why? 

-Bailey has me checking on these pancreatic patients every ten minutes. For fistulas 

-Uh. That's rough. Remember the first rule of residency: eat when you can, sleep when you can, and don't screw with the pancreas

-And don't screw with the pancreas -he completed at the same time and they laughed 

-Eat when you can, sleep when you can? What are they doing to you, people? -Murphy asked them

-They enslave us. 

-They take away our humanity -Jackson added

-And our sleep -she completed 

-But is all worth it at the end, right? -Abby has just appeared 

-Oh my god!!! -Clarke went to hug her-What are you doing here??

-They flew me here for a consult. Apparently a very urgent and important patient

-Mr. Nelson?

-Yeah, I think that it was him.

-Wait, where is dad? 

-He isn't here. He couldn't leave his job and when they bring a surgery they don't bring their spouse too-she laughed - Listen, It is pretty urgent so I have to run. But I see you after surgery, kiddo -she hugged her one more time 

-That was Abby? -Alex came back 

-Yes, can you believe it? -she was content 

-Did they fly her here for Mr. Nelson? 

-Yes. Apparently, he is worst than we thought 

-Crap

-Yeah, his kids are very sweet

-Wait, that was your mom? -Raven asked 

-No. Abby is my stepmom. My father’s wife. My mom...-she couldn't finish, she hesitated and Bellamy noticed 

-She seems cool -he intervened 

-She is

-She is an amazing surgeon too. I’m not surprise that they call her -Alex commented- your old-man sure has a type -he teased and she laughed 

-Did I just saw Abby? -Meredith arrived and asked. Abby had been like a second mom for her too

-Yeah. They flew her here

-For Mr. Nelson? -Clarke found funny that all of them had said the same thing 

-Yes

-Poor man. And poor kids -she forgot why she had come to met her sister but then she remembered- Oh, have you seen the new Cardio God? 

-Yes! He gave me a Vascular Ring!

-What? Oh my god. Started out very well 

-Indeed

-And he is gorgeous 

-He is 

-We should give him an Mc name

-He has to earn that 

-True. But I have faith in him. We should start thinking 

-You look like you already thought something -the older one smiled openly 

-I have a couple in mind 

-Spill it out 

-McHandsome. McBeautiful. McStunning. 

-Yeah, we’ll work on that 

-McBeatiful is out, but i like the other ones-Jackson opined 

-I vote for Stunning -Alex intervened 

-Why are so many people here? -Bailey, their boss, had just arrived- What do you think you are doing? Avery, what did I tell you about the pancreatic patients? Move -he ran out of there- Karev, go check on the patients on 2334 and 3415. Grey, go check on my post-ops -everyone went to do what she told them - And Griffin -she interrupted her 

-I am on the pit 

-And what are you people doing here? Don't you have jobs to do? Get out -she told to the firefighters 

They said their goodbyes to Clarke and left. Bailey was scary, and they did have jobs to do 

~

-Long day? -Bellamy walked into the kitchen and found Clarke opening a bottle of booze

-The pit is exhausting -he chuckled -Do you want? -she offered him a drink 

-Yes, thank you -he accepted it- I always wanted to ask. Why do you call it the pit? 

-I don’t know. It’s the pit. The surgical arena. Where all the traumas come in and we have to become octopuses -he laughed and contagion her

-I can only imagine 

-Oh, believe me, you can't. Today, after you guys left, a bus crushed. It was a riot. I had to pull so many ABCs 

-ABCs?

-Yeah, it's a trick -she winked humorously at him, making him smile 

-Do you mind explain it to me? -he loved to hear her talk about her work

-Well, trauma is messy...chaotic. Looking at a body that's been reduced to a bloody pulp...it might seem difficult to know where to start. Luckily, some very clever people developed a protocol, the ABCs: airway, breathing, circulation. The ABCs keep your patient alive so you can figure out how to tackle the rest of the mess. They are a handy tool for keeping a patient alive. But they’re only a starting point. Once the patient’s airway, breathing, and circulation are all clear and accounted for, the real work begins...the messy work. There's no telling how long it's going to take to clean up that chaos once you've begun because sometimes you don't know what you're in for. You don't know exactly what you're about to face. You don't know what secrets the body in front of you holds and whether, by the time it's over, if there's anything left worth saving -she took a drink

-If there's anything left worth saving...-he repeated 

-Yeah, applies for life too 

-Of course, it does. And it's very accurate. I also liked the part where you said that you don't know what you’re in for. That also applies for life 

-Yeah, life is full of surprises -she said bitterly 

-I'm assuming that you don't like surprises

-Hate them. I've never met a surgeon that enjoys a surprise

-And why is that?

-Because as surgeons, we like to be in the know. We have to be in the know, because when we aren't, people die. We have to know we have what it takes. We have to know how to take care of our patients. There are so many things we have to know

-Yeah, I get that. I hate walking into a building in a fire and not knowing if it might collapse 

-Sometimes I forgot how heroic your job is 

-Hey, your is too

-Yeah, but I don't risk my life in the process

-But you dedicated a big part of your life to study to save lives -she nodded but she was a little absent - Are you okay? 

-What? Why?

-I don't know, I see it in your face. If there was so much trauma in the pit today, normally you would be jumping to the clouds. You love those things. But you seem kinda sad 

-Well... -she sighed. But she decided that she was going to come clean to him. She trusted him - you met Abby today 

-Yes, she seems nice 

-And she is. She is the best. But... my mother isn't. She used to criticize absolutely everything that we did. Nothing was enough. Ever. She was a surgeon too. An extraordinary one. A pioneer for her time. She was the first woman to win the Harper Avery (it's like the biggest award that a surgeon can win) -she explained him- and she won it twice. She is a legend. Ask anyone who had gone to med school. She invented a tecnic that now we study in textbooks, the Grey Method. She was really something -she stopped talking so Bellamy dared to ask 

-I'm sorry... ”was”? -she had used the past tense 

-Oh, she is not dead. But she isn't a surgeon anymore... or herself. She has Alzheimer -that shocked him- early-onset and very advanced 

-Clarke... I'm so sorry -he was speechless 

-It's okay. Well, it's not. But whatever. It's ironic. The glorious Ellis Grey. The one who never forgot a thing is forgetting absolutely everything -she chuckled bitterly. He was watching her very impressed. About all of it. Her strength, her story...her.

-What can I do? -she smiled 

-You can drink with me -that time he smiled openly, and that really made her feel better. They toasted 

-My mother...-he offered- she has a different kind of disease. She is an alcoholic. She started to drink after my father died, I guess it was too much for her. But it was for us too, and she spent most of Octavia’s childhood drunk. I think that she is still drunk somewhere

-You think? 

-Yeah. I haven’t seen her in seven years... -Clarke was surprised- We never had money troubles. We were pretty wealthy, actually. So when my father died we were left with a huge trust fund. And as soon as I turned 18 I took Octavia out of there and never looked back. I never saw her again. 

He sounded sad. So she put her hand on top of his. He looked up to her and smiled. The sweetest smile that she had ever seen on him. It melted her a little 

-Where did you grow up? With your mother, I mean 

-California 

-California? -she chuckled- Why I am not surprised? -they laughed 

-I guess I do have those California's vibes 

-Did you use to surf? 

-Of course. You are talking with the triple champion of the ”Waves and Babes” surf contest -he said faking cockiness and they laughed 

-”Waves and Babes”? What the hell is that? 

-I don't know -they couldn't stop laughing. Alcohol already started to make its effects 

-I always loved the beach. It's amazing. I really am in love with the ocean. I love water in general. Even a swimming pool. Of course, I prefer the ocean

-Is that why there is a pool in the back? Did you build it? 

-Actually, yeah. That's what I did with my first paycheck as a surgeon -she seemed proud. She always looked proud when it came to her job

-And what about you? Where did you grow up? 

-Here. With Murphy and Miller. This was my childhood home. You didn't know that?

-Oh, yeah. That's right. I must be pretty wasted -they laughed

-And you? Where did you move after California? 

-We lived in Florida until Octavia was out of high school. Not really wanting to give up the beach -Again, they laughed - Then when she went away to college I started to become a little nomad. I used my dad’s money and traveled a lot

-Really? Where had you been? 

-A lot of places. First I went to the rest of America, then Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia 

-All five continents, then. Pretty impressive -he smiled. With how much she impressed him with practically everything that she did, it was nice hearing that he had impressed her for once

-I never settle down, tho. The only place that I lived in for a while was New York

-New York? Seriously? I lived there too

-Really? Oh, right. You went to Columbia 

-Yeah. It's an amazing city

-It really is. Imagine that was good enough to make me wanna stay -they laughed. He was sure that she hadn't noticed his double intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comennttttt what you think please it really would help me


	8. the one with the bottle, the condom, and the dwarfs

-You are driving me crazy. I'm serious. I can't take it anymore -Clarke was saying- If you keep this up, I won't be able to help you. And I want to. I really do. Because I love you. I don't know if you knew that yet but now you do. And I don't say that easily. Not even to my friends. I do love them but if I say that to them they will make fun of me from here to eternity. So don't tell them that I said it to you either. I'm rambling, but I'm saying it to you because you are really special. And I don't know if you knew that either. But you have to be very aware of that. You are awesome. You are. And I love you a lot.

-Clarke... -Bellamy said 

-What? Do you think that I'm lying? I'm not 

-I didn't say that 

-Then what?

-Nothing

-Cmon just say it

-You sound like a crazy person 

-Why?

-Because

-What? Don't you think that what I'm saying is true? It is

-I know that... but she can't understand you

-I think that she does

-She is a baby

-You know what? So are you. Right, Zola? Isn't he a big baby?

-I'm not

-Yes, he is. And you have to listen to me and stop putting crap on your mouth. You will choke. And I may be a doctor but I don't want to do a trach on you. It hurts -Bellamy couldn't hold back his smile. She was sweet talking to her niece -Can you said that? Trach? Tracheostomy? 

-Why are you babysitting, anyway? -the baby was clearly not going to answer 

-Mer and McDreamy had a shift and the had a little fever yesterday so the daycare didn't take her 

-McDreamy? -he chuckled 

-Yes -she laughed too- that's how we use to call Derek when he and Mer first started dating. He was all of our bosses and it was hilarious 

-McDreamy -he repeated- it is pretty funny

-I know-they laughed

-What are you, idiots, doing? -Murphy entered the room 

-How warm welcome -the blonde said

-I’m a warm person 

-Yeah, sure. You are as warm as an ice cube -Bellamy said

-You are definitely an ice-queen -Clarke contributed 

-Oh, thank you. You are great friends 

-Actually, we are. And you love us -the blonde told him 

-Shut up. Hi, Zola. You do think that I’m awesome, right? 

-Clarke already tried that. Maybe she is applying the silent treatment 

-Or maybe she annoyed her. Isn't that right, Zola? Is Clarke annoying? Of course, she is -he started to talk in a baby voice at the end 

-You are way more annoying than I am

-I can confirm that

-Of course, you do -Murphy smirked at him. But the toddler started to cry 

-I think she is hungry. I'm going to check upstairs for her bottle. I think that is in Alex’s room -she went upstairs and Bellamy smacked Murphy

-Stop that

-Stop what? -he played dumb

-You know what. Stop insinuating that I like her. At least in front of her! 

-But... -he was interrupted by Clarke rushing down the stairs 

-Oh my god

-What happened?

-I'm so sorry you had to see that -Lexie came after her - it's not what you think

-Are you sleeping with Alex? Lexie, come on. You can't have feelings for him. Emotionally, he is even more mess up than I am -Bellamy felt curious about that phrase 

-No, not feelings. It's just sex

-Oh, right. Because you are a ”no feelings” type of girl -she said sarcastically

-I can be

-Your heart lives in your vagina -Bellamy choked with his drink at that and Murphy burst into laughter 

-It does not!!

-Okay, sure. Whatever you said. Now can you do me a favor and get Zola’s bottle from Alex’s room? 

-Yes. Right away -she went upstairs

-I'm just warning you-she told her 

-What did you saw? -Murphy asked 

-Trust me. You don’t wanna know

-I think I do.

-Don’t be gross - Bellamy criticized him

-Like you haven't thought about it 

-Actually, I didn't. No one is as gross as you 

-He is right. Besides, she is already sleeping with Alex, the only thing missing is that she starts sleeping with you too

-That wouldn't be bad

-Yes, it would. She is too sweet. You will break her. Altho Mark already did. And Alex will. She really is not the sleeping around type

-Yeah, we got that. Heart in the vagina- Murphy said and Bellamy laughed. That had been pretty funny

-Shut up, it's true

-And where does your heart lives? You are already running after the new Cardio God

-What can I say? My heart lives in my scalpel 

-So you only date surgeons? -Bellamy had to ask 

-Well... I don't remember the last time that I slept with someone who wasn't one. But that's maybe because I spend practically all my life in the hospital. It's basically my dating pool. The only place with income -she laughed 

-There are other places where you can meet people -Murphy helped

-It's that so? Where?

-I don't know. The bar?

-I had done that. I prefer knowing that at least they are smart enough to go through med school -that conversation was really messing with Bellamy’s self-esteem. And Murphy saw it on his face

-Why didn't you knock the door, anyway? -he changed the subject

-I thought that Alex was in the hospital. Didn’t he had a liver transplant? -she asked more to herself. They obviously didn’t have any idea 

-Yeah. He told me after I did my Aortic Valve Replacement-Murphy ironized 

-Aortic Valve Replacement. Nice -Bellamy congratulated him for memorizing the terminology 

-She names that one a lot

-She names all of them a lot 

-Hey, I never heard you complain 

-Well, you are hearing from me now -he teased but that wasn't true. At all. She was going to retaliate but the door of the house opened 

-Hi! How is my baby girl? -Mer talked sweetly to her daughter 

-I’m fine, thanks -her sister answered humorously 

-I should have talked in the plural 

-I'm so tired I could lay down forever -Mer hadn't come alone. Cristina, April, and Jackson were with her - That surgery lasted forever 

-I don't know why are you complaining. It was better than a condom in a lung- April said

-Oh, nothing is better than a condom in a lung -Clarke refuted 

-A condom in a lung? -Jackson hadn't heard that story yet 

-Yep -Meredith and April had had a weird case in the e.r that day

-I’m going to be sick -he said 

-And that’s not it. She was a virgin. A 27 years old virgin -Clarke couldn't wait to tell her friends about that 

-What? - Alex was just coming down the stairs and laughed at that 

-And how a condom end up in her lungs?

-She was playing with her friends, they were teasing her because of the all virgin thing and they made her tried to put a condom in a banana with her mouth. And she aspirated it -Mer explained 

-We kind of screw up at first because her fiance didn't know about it and he thought that she had cheated on him. But they cleared that up. They are very sweet- April completed

-Very sweet but sexless. How do you get to 27 years without having sex? -Alex couldn't believe it 

-So, Karev, how old were you when you had your first time? -Jackson asked him 

-15. School’s nurse in the back of her car

-15, is impressive -Jackson admired 

-School’s nurse. Very unimpressive. she had to be way older than you -Lexie went downstairs too 

-And when I was 16 she taught me how to drive in that same car -Clarke laughed at that 

-Sophomore in high school. Paul Waxman. Had absolutely no idea of what he was doing -Meredith told them her story 

-Junior prom. Sarah Richardson AND Penny Caraway -Alex whistled - I knew exactly what I was doing -Jackson bragged and Cristina made a face and after told them her story 

-19

-19? 

-Yeah. I was very focused on my studies. He was a study partner. He was a head shorter than me, but men he was smart -Cristina wasn't ashamed at all

-16. First boyfriend -Clarke shared - That is a long story. We were on and off but I really loved him 

-I can confirm that -Murphy intervened- Mine was at 17. She was older than me. Actually, she was one of your friends, Mer

-What?

-Yeah. Kara Wittman. I met her in one of your parties 

-I didn't know that 

-Ey, April -Jackson called her

-I’m not talking about this. Is a... private memory 

-What happened? The guy died?

-Alex! -Meredith and Clarke scolded him at the same time 

-Did it last like three seconds so you don't know if it counts? -Cristina was mean 

-No -April was clearly uncomfortable - it was at the beach. At sunset. It was beautiful -she talked fast and firmly 

-Sunset? Really? And didn't were more people there? -Jackson was suspicious 

-On the beach? Sand gets in places where you don't wanna get sand -Cristina apported

-Mosquitos... -Jackson continued until Alex yelled 

-HA! You are a virgin! -he determined 

-No, I'm not! 

-She is -Jackson got to that conclusion 

-Oh my God you are. Alex, do it. Do it right now. Go deflower her -Cristina told him very enthusiastically and everyone started to burst into laugher when Alex took off his jacket 

-It was at the beach at sunset. Okay? -they kept laughing and Meredith intervened while trying to repress her own laugh 

-Leave her alone. April, the beach at sunset is very nice. 

-Virgin Mary -Alex continued 

-Hey, the one who keeps this up don't get tequila -Met told them and brought up the bottle 

Someone knocked on the door. Clarke went to open and behind it saw Miller, Jasper, and Monty. She greeted them and they went in but when she was about to close the door, another car parked and a tall brunette came out.

-Hi

-Hi -she went inside 

-Nice to see you too -she said sarcastically to herself and closed the door. When she went inside, Echo was already over Bellamy. Her line of thoughts got short when her phone rang - Why are people so useless? 

-What happened? 

-My intern called a code blue for a patient that wasn’t a code blue -the surgeons burst into laughter. A code blue was cardiac arrest. It meant that someone was crashing. That an intern had called one when there wasn’t one was pretty hilarious 

-Why are interns so stupid? -Jackson said between laughter 

-Hey! Once I called a code blue when there wasn't one -Lexie defended 

-And why would you do that?

-It was the guy with the exposed carotid artery. It blew. I was completely covered in blood, I looked like Carrie 

-Oh, I remember that -Cristina told her- you were my intern at the time. I was in surgery and I had to get out because of you, Three -the memory irritated her and she called her like she used to. They all laughed

-Three? -Murphy asked 

-Oh, yeah. Cristina used to call her interns by numbers -Clarke explained 

-And now how do you call them? -Jackson tried to remember 

-Like dwarfs -she answered like it was the most normal thing in the world - I have Happy, Dopey, Sleepy and Sneezy, that one sneeze in the middle of surgery. Interns are idiots 

-Wich one is Dopey? 

-Do you really think that I know their names? 

-How can you work with someone all day and not know their names? -Echo asked

-First: we don’t work with them. They work for us. And second, who are you? -Cristina was something else

-I’m Echo

-What the hell is that? You’re named after a sound? 

-Cristina! -Clarke and Meredith scolded her at the same time but neither one of them could successfully repress their chuckle. Jasper and Monty looked at each other and tried to do the same

-What?


	9. the one with the broken fairy tale

-Adam, two beers, please -Murphy asked for him and Bellamy while they sat down next to Clarke - Hey, What’s with the face?

-What face? 

-Yours. You seem kinda sad 

-I’m not - she denied but he knew her too well

-Come on. Talk to me -she sighed 

-It’s nothing. It’s just... -she inhaled and begun - The key to being a successful resident is what we give up: sleep, friends, and a normal life. We sacrifice it all for that one amazing moment, that moment when you can legally call yourself a surgeon. There are days that make the sacrifices seem worthwhile. And then there are the days where everything feels like a sacrifice. And then there are the sacrifices that you can’t even figure out why you're making. 

-You do know why you are making them, tho. You are the most determined, stubborn, strong willing person I know. You know what you want. You always had, even when we were kids. And you go for it. I always admired that. A wise man once said, “You can have anything in life if you’re willing to sacrifice everything else for it.” -she smiled. She had told that to him- What he meant is nothing comes without a price. And you know that. You work hard for what you want.

-I do. It's just... -she sighed again, she seemed tired- before you go into battle, you better decide how much you’re willing to lose. Too often going after what feels good means letting go of what you know is right. Of course the toughest sacrifices are the ones we don’t see coming. When we don’t have time to come up with a strategy to pick sides….or to measure the potential loss. When that happens, when the battle chooses us, and not the other way around, that’s when the sacrifice can turn out to be more than we can bear.

-I don't think that there is something that you can't bear. 

-Oh, believe me, that’s not true 

-Come on. Tell me what happened -seen her like that and don’t be able to do anything was bothering him 

Bellamy was listening quietly to their conversation, very amazed by the two of them. He had never heard Murphy talk to someone like that, he clearly loved her, they had grown up together after all. His mind got stopped when Lexie entered 

-I cannot believe him 

-What did Alex do? - Clarke assumed 

-Not Alex. Mark. I can't work with him 

-That was obvious 

-Next time, I'm going to take a page from Benjamin’s book and I'm going to confront him

-Benjamin? -Murphy asked 

-We had this patient today. He had a brain tumor that made him said everything that popped into his mind -Lexie explained- So I'm taking a cue from Benjamin. Impulsive, honest. 

-Benjamin died -Clarke blured out and it fell in Lexie like cold water -He wasn't impulsive, Lex. He wasn't honest. He was sick and brain damaged. And now he's dead.

-Crap -she said and drank a shot of tequila

-Agree -April had just appeared- Crappy day. Adam, could you give me a Scotch, please? 

-Welcome to the team. What happened to you?

-I...nothing 

-Come on. Spill it out -she sighed deep and then talked 

-I slept with Jackson 

-WHAT?!

-Are you saying that Virgin Mary is no longer a virgin? 

-Very funny 

-How did it happen?

-I don't know...we live together. We were drinking one moment and the next...

-Oh my god

-I can't believe it 

-So you are together now? -Lexie asked

-No! We are friends. And it won't happen again 

-Why not? -Clarke didn't understand 

-Because... I was a virgin for a reason. I was a virgin because I love Jesus -Murphy’s beer came out of his nose and Clarke laughed 

-April...

-Yeah, I know what you are gonna said. I know what people think -she got up and left

-Sex isn't supposed to make people nicer? -Lexie joked 

-Leave her alone. No one is judging you for your weirdness 

-I'm not weird. I'm not that weird at least 

-Is that so? 

-Okay, fine

Jackson appeared, apparently he had cross paths with April

-I don’t understand her 

-Nobody does -Clarke told him. He looked at her and she returned it 

-Did she tell you? -they knew each other too well

-Yes

-I'm glad for you guys -Lexie opined

-There's nothing to be happy about. She's freaking out about Jesus -he seemed frustrated

-Give her time. She’ll come to her senses -Clarke told him 

-I don't think so 

-Do you like her? 

-I...am confuse. I think I do. I think that I'm starting to have feelings for her but she won't let me. It's complicated 

-She was a virgin. Of course it wasn't going to be easy -Clarke reasoned 

-Yeah, you are right -he sighed

-You left very clear that it's pretty hard -Murphy intervened 

-It is. Love sucks 

-Ey, ey. No one said anything about love 

-You said feelings. It's pretty common to want to back up, tho 

-Love is scary. She already tattooed that into my brain -Murphy said 

-Hello bitches -Octavia and Raven just arrived 

-Hi, sister. Nice vocabulary 

-Clarke! -Alex rushed in- How are you? 

-Mad at you

-Why?

-I told you that no more dying children -he sighed

-I really thought that that one was gonna live -he seemed sad too- Adam, could you get me a beer, please? 

-Right away 

-Are you busy tomorrow?

-It depends. You got any more dying children you want me to become overly attached to before they expire?

-I have another awesome case -she snorted 

-I think we have different concepts of “awesome” 

-We don’t. It’s a very interesting case. Believe me, you don’t want to miss it -she sighed

-Fine. But if that child so much as looks like is going to die, i’m walking out of there -he chuckled 

-Deal 

-Why are you making her witness the death of children? -Octavia asked

-Excuse me? 

-You heard me. It's horrible

-It's her work. Of course you don't get it. You have no idea what being a surgeon means. Go back to court, lawyer -he said a little contemptuously.

-Hey, don’t talk to my sister that way -Alex snorted

-Do you really think you can tell me what to do? -he attacked casually like he was just asking what they were going to eat 

-Stop it. All of you -Clarke intervened. 

She knew the bad side of Alex very well. The side that he used to employ all the time. Now, that side had been put to sleep, most of the time, anyway. But she knew that he wouldn't have any problem to let it out if someone provoked him even in the slightest way. And she did not want for the Blake siblings to wake up the beast. 

-Who would thought that you and Murphy were so alike? 

-Octavia, stop -Clarke warned her, again. She didn’t have a lot of patience either. 

-Listen, kiddo-she interrupted him

-Kiddo?

-Stop! -Clarke punched the table- I’m not in the mood to put up with your childhood games -she stood up and left 

-I got it -Murphy said and intended to stand up but Bellamy stopped him

-No, let me 

He followed her outside

-Clarke! -she continued walking - Clarke! Stop! 

-Defeat isn't an option -she suddenly turned around and blurred out that- Not for surgeons. We don't back away from the table 'til the last breath's long gone. Terminal's a challenge, life threatening's what gets us out of bed in the morning. We're not easily intimidated, we don't flinch, we don't back down, and we certainly don't surrender, not at work anyway. To do our jobs, we have to believe defeat is not an option, that no matter how sick our patients get, there's hope for them. But even when our hopes give way to reality, and we finally have to surrender to the truth. Here's the thing about surrender: once you do it, actually give in, you forget why you were fighting in the first place. What's the point? Why are we fighting for? 

He had no words. She had ripped them all out of him. She was so strong. He had no idea how he would do what she did every day. Putting up with all that death around. Fight death every day and watch people died daily.

-You are fighting for you. You are fighting for your patients. For their lives. And sometimes you win. Sometimes you don't but that's just life. Life is hard -he came closer to her- We all remember the bed time stories of our childhoods. The shoe fits Cinderella, the frog turns into a prince, sleeping beauty is awakened with a kiss. Once upon a time and then they lived happily ever after. Fairy tales, the stuff of dreams. The problem is, fairy tales don't come true. It's the other stories, the ones that begin with dark and stormy nights and end in the unspeakable. It's the nightmares that always seem to become reality. Reality is much stormier. Much murkier. Much scarier

\- The person that invented the phrase "Happily ever after" should have his ass kicked, so hard -her comment made him laughed and before he knew what he was doing, he put his hands around her face.

-Yeah, that's true. Fairytales are bullshit. We know that. But still, there are people who do magic, miracles. And you are one of them. You save people’s lives. That's not anything. That's a lot. You are not a fairy tale princess in a tower. You are a princess who picks up a scalpel and saves lives. 

She smiled and that was it for him. He didn't think that he ever would be able to explain what he felt at that moment. With that smile. He moved his thumb against her cheek, marveled. 

-Bellamy! 

Someone said behind them and he dropped his hands 

-What are you doing here?

-I knew that you guys will be drinking here. I came to hang out -she was pretty angry- Am I interrupting? 

-No -Clarke hurried to answer- No, you are not. I was just upset. I'm going back inside -she said and left 

-I -she didn't let him finish 

-Don't say anything. Just don't. 

-Echo...

-No. Don't you dare to say that I'm wrong. Or overreacting. Just tell me. Tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for her?

-No! No, I don't. -she snorted- she is my friend and she was upset. That's all

-Do you think I'm stupid? - he got tired.

-Okay, listen. I don't have feelings for her. But even if I had, it's not of your business. You are not my girlfriend. We are not together. I thought you knew that. 

-I do

-So why are you making a scene?

-I'm not. I just... Got jealous. Seen you like that...

-Well, I just told you that there's nothing going on in between us. Now, can we go inside? I could use a drink 

-Yeah, me too


	10. the one with the previous withdrawal

-Where is Clarke? -Murphy asked

-She didn't sleep here -Alex answered casually 

-What? Where did she sleep?

-I don't know -he shrugged his shoulders- My bet is with the Cardio God -he said with a bunch of cereal on his mouth 

-And you aren't worried? -Bellamy asked 

-Worried? She is a big girl, she can take care of herself. And sleep around all that she wants. If she doesn't show up for work, then I'll worry. Besides, she probably just slept in the hospital 

-You people do that? The 100hours a week that you spend there aren't enough?

-There's no such thing as too many surgeries. It doesn't exist 

-So you sleep in gurneys randomly located? 

-No, we have on-call rooms for that -at that moment the front door opened - Speak of the Devil

-And she shall appear -Clarke completed 

-Where have you been? -Murphy asked her 

-I slept in the hospital 

-Alone? -Alex had seen something in her eyes. She went silent. They look at each other and none of them could help their smirks - Nicely done -for him, that had been confirmation 

-Shut up 

-Whit who, Griffin? -Murphy asked 

-...

-Come on. Spill it out 

-The cardio god 

-Niceee-they celebrated her 

-It was just a thing of the moment. We had just saved a patient with a gunshot wound to the chest that didn't stand a chance. We did the impossible. That was such a high. Alex, you know what im talking about

-I do. The type that you only get in a O.R

-Preach. And then, you know, one thing lets to another 

-Yeah, we know how it works -Bellamy intervened, not wanting to hear the rest, and she didn’t understood why she felt uncomfortable 

-We have a shift in half an hour. Why didn’t you stay there? Why did you came here? 

-I had to grab some things...

-You know, I know a liar when I see one because I am a liar -Alex told her. He knew her too much to not recognize her lies 

-Fine. And...the Morning-after Pill 

-Clarke! 

-I told you that it had been spontaneous 

-They really should put a condon’s dispensers in the on-call rooms -Alex commented 

-You people are always talking about sex? -Lexie was coming down the stairs- It's seven in the morning. Clarke, what are you doing with the clothes from yestarday? 

-It's a long story. I need coffee- she went to get some 

-She had sex -Alex exposed her - With the Cardio God

-McStunning? Way to go -she complemented 

-Can we just go to work?

-Why? You can't wait to see him again? -Alex teased

-Very funny. We are gonna be late. 

-Why are you so grumpy? He wasn't good? -Alex continued with the teasing 

-Ja ja -she said sarcastically - I have to go change -she went upstairs. He was kinda right, tho, she usually wasn't that reserved with her conquers. She had no problem talking about it with Murphy, Alex or Lexie. So... What did that mean? 

-Clarke! Hurry the heck up -Alex was always so sweet 

-I'm coming -she said while walking down the stairs- Let's go -she was already at the door

-Aren't you forgetting something?

-What?

-I don't know. Are we swimming there? We could use the rain -Alex was right. Her car’s key 

-You couldn’t just grab them? 

-I did. But where is your head? -they continued their talk in the way to the car 

-We should be heading out soon, too -Murphy told Bellamy

-Yeah, we should -but he didn’t move

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, why i wouldn’t be?

-I don’t know. Maybe because of... McStunning -he tried to make it softer with the nickname 

-What? You are crazy

-Okay. I won’t push you. But I don’t know if you are just lying to me or to yourself. That would be worst 

-You are talking crap 

-Owwww, now you even sound like her -she used that phrase a lot 

-Shut up, Murphy 

-Come on, seriously, I see the way that you look at her. I don't know why you won't just admit it 

-There’s nothing to admit -they stared at each other- Okay. Maybe i do find her attractive -Murphy celebrated, loudly- but that’s all you are gonna get. Now lets get moving. We have work to do 

-Okay. For now, it's enough 

-“For now”? You are high maintenance 

-Yes, indeed -he responded and they went out 

When they got to the fire station the people there seemed pretty agitated 

-What's going on? 

-Fire in an apartment building. We need to go now -Miller told Bellamy and they rushed out 

When they got there, the fire was as bad as they thought. It had burned down the last three floors. It took them a while to finish the evacuation and put it down. In part, because they couldn’t get that high so they had to go one at a time in the small ladder. While one of them was on the ladder, another team was inside trying to put down the fire from there. There were a lot of people injured, ambulances took them to the hospital and then when the fire was off, they went there too with the remaining ones. Mandatory check-ups.  
When they got there, doctors were pretty busy with all the people injured in the fire. Bellamy thought that Clarke would call it “all hands on deck”. He looked for her and saw her doing CPR to a patient and giving orders around 

-Where the hell is that crash cart? 

-What do you need, doctor? -they got there with the cart 

-Start her on fluids. Give me the pallets. Charge 200. Clear! -it didn't work- Push one of epi. Charge 260. Clear! Come one -she was getting frustrated - Push one of epi and one of atropine. Charge 300. Clear! -the monitor stabilized- good. We have her. Nice work. Where the hell is that intern? Steve! 

-I’m sorry Dr. Griffin. I’m here

-Intubate her -he hurried to did so. Bellamy recognized the woman that they were working on. He had pulled her out of the fire 

-I can't intubate -Clarke was reading something, looking worried when she snapped her head at her intern’s words

-What? Move -she went to try- give me a smaller tube. Thanks. It's in. Oh, crap. 

-What's happening? -her intern was lost. Bellamy realized that the situation was bad. 

-Pulmonary edema. switch to high-frequency jet ventilation. Get a C.B.C, lytes, A.B.G.

-On it

-Crap. She has A.R.D.S. Alex! -she screamed to her friend - come here. Give me a hand 

-Where is her chart? 

-There

-Crap -he said when he read it

-B.P is dropping

-She is sinking fast. 

-Her carbon monoxide level is only 28. B.P is 69/32. Pulse is 158

-Clarke...

-She’s acidotic. Push bicarb 

Bellamy watched them moving so fast that he couldn't even keep up with his eyes. They were doing so many things that he had no idea what they were for. And she looked so stunning doing them 

-We need to start a central line -Alex told her- there's too much swelling 

-Do a subclavian -he did as she told him 

-What do we do? -the situation was critical - hyperbaric chamber? 

-No, we can't use it until she's stable. 

-Avery! Come here. We need help 

-What's going on?

-Everything is failing. The kidneys, liver, lungs

-She’s in S.V.T. Push 6 of adenosine -Clarke said 

-Systolic’s in the 70s. Start her on dopamine. 5 mics. 

-She has blood in her breathing tube. She is bleeding out. 

Bellamy saw blood coming out of the woman’s nose.

-She’s still acidotic. Let's avoid the triad -”triad?” Bellamy thought, later he was gonna ask Clarke about that - get an amp of bicarb in her -Alex was saying 

-Get two more units of P.R.B.C.s in here and bring some F.F.P -Clarke said

-She’s hypothermic

-And acidotic. And not clotting. We all know what that combination means... -Avery completed Karev’s phrase 

-Jackson, shut up -Clarke scolded him, she had started with CPR

-Clarke, she is circling the drain -that was another phrase that they used a lot 

-Where is that P.R.B.C.?! And get me two units of o-neg 

-And the F.F.P -Alex helped 

-From where is all this blood coming from? -Jackson couldn't find the source 

-Hey -Derek Shepherd arrived - It's over. It's over, you lost her -Clarke continued with the CPR - Clarke! Stop. Call it -she didn't stop- Doctor Griffin. Call the time of death. -he got firmer. She sighed and got off the patient 

-Time of death 10:32 -she took off her bloody gloves

-Mom? MOM -a child started to scream. Bellamy’s heart broke. Derek went to the kid and took him away from there 

-There was nothing that we could do -Alex told Clarke 

-Yeah -she sighed- I know- Bellamy saw her so tired, so broken. But then she saw something and her face changed - He needs a crike! -she said and ran to a group of people who were trying and failing to intubate a patient. 

She took a scalpel and cut his throat. Bellamy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was so stressed and altered just from seeing the previous situation and she was already jumping to save someone else. She really was incredible. 

-Keep ventilating and call me if anything changes -she told her intern.

She looked up to check if everything in the E.R was calm or if anyone needed help. Everything had calm down. Everyone was stable. Then, she saw Bellamy.

-Hi 

-Hi, how are you? I mean, I saw what happened with that woman 

-Yeah, that was pretty horrible -she was sad. Every loss was sad. He really wanted to take that sadness out of her face 

-What is the triad? -he remember what they had said. And he was looking for something to distract her... and to avoid saying what he wanted to say. 

-Do you mean the Triad of Death? 

-I don't know. I think so.... That's a pretty scary name 

-It's a pretty scary triad. 

-And what does it mean? -she sighed 

-Uncontrollable bleeding, acidosis, cold. We all know what the combination means. We call it the triad of death. The point of no return. It’s the moment in the O.R. where we turn to damage control. You stop. You step back. You let the body rest and see if you can find a solution to the chaos that’s happening inside. Once the chaos subsides, we have to go back, take another look. We have to ask ourselves, ‘Can this body be put back together?’ If we’ve done our jobs right, it can. We stop the bleed. We sow the damage. We make the body whole again. But no matter how hard we try, we have to realize some things just can’t be fixed. And that's the case most of the time with the triad. Once they reach it... 

-I think I already told you this, but I really have no idea how you do this. You really are amazing -he didn't realize what he was saying until she looked at him- I mean... -but he was cut off 

-Clarke -the Cardio God appeared and a lump stored in Bellamy’s throat - I heard you lost a patient. How are you? 

-I'm fine, thanks -she was a little uncomfortable too 

-I brought you something to cheer you up -he gave her scans 

-Oh my god -Bellamy saw her face light up completely - Are you serious? 

-Of course, I am -he was smiling openly - We operate on twenty 

-Thank you. Thank you so much. This is amazing -she was really excited. He was thrill with that and Bellamy noticed. ”Crap. He seriously likes her” was what went through his mind 

-The patient is in room 2684. I would tell you to prep her, but I know you’re gonna send an intern, so -he laughed and she followed- I’ll see you in surgery 

-Yeah, thanks again! -he was already leaving but turned around to give her one last smile 

-Are you feeling better? 

-Like you wouldn't believe. This is incredible -she looked at the scans again, marveled 

-Well, go kick some hearts, then -he joked. It worked because she laughed, which made him feel a lot better 

-Yeah, Im sure that you need to go back to the station, too

-Right. They don’t pay me to watch you practice medicine -they laughed 

They said goodbye and he went back to the station. In the road there his mind kept cursing the ”freaking Cardio God with his freaking injured hearts” 

-Where have you been? -Raven asked him when he entered 

-What? 

-We did our check ups and we were back here in twenty minutes. You took a lot more. So i’m asking what happend 

-Leave him alone. He probably just got busy -Murphy defended 

-Whit what?

-Whit... blonde hair 

-Shut it 

-Oh my god. How i didn’t figure out that sooner? 

-There’s nothing to figure out 

-You hadn't realized it yet? 

-No, and now I don't understand why. It's so obvious 

-Nothing is obvious 

-Oh, this is.

-You people are crazy -he intended to leave 

-Are we? Or you are the crazy one of not making a move? If you keep waiting, the cardio guy may steal her -Murphy teased him

-Shut up. Besides, even if I were interested, he already stole her. 

-What are you talking about? 

-She only slept with him. That means nothing -Murphy said 

-You should have seen her face today. They aren't just fucking. She admires him. He is all that she wants to become. We never would be able to understand the thing with them and surgery. And he does. 

-Wait, it's not like she thinks less of us for that. 

-I didn't say that. But think about it, when someone with that kind of passion looks for someone... Usually looks for someone who understands what they do. Someone with who they can talk about hearts and blood and viscera

-She has her friends for that. I really don’t think she is that superficial -Raven opined

-I know she isn’t. -Murphy defended 

-It’s not superficial. It’s logical. Big part of her day, big part of what makes her happy, it’s unintelligible for us. 

-Bell, we live with her. We heard her talk about medicine all the time -he didn’t let him finish

-That’s what i’m saying!

-Let me finish. I’m saying that you heard her talk about it all the time and it has never bothered you. The opposite, actually, you seem to enjoy hearing her 

-This is not about me. I'm not saying that I don't want to heard her. I'm saying that she wants to be heard by someone who understands what she’s talking about. Not someone who's just admiring her way to speak 

-That’s an easy fix -Murphy said- You should go to med school -that made them laughed 

-And i don’t know if you noticed it but now she mostly talks about him.

-That’s because he is the one who brings the cool surgeries to her. She was miserable for a while when there was no Cardio God and she didn’t get her hands on hearts. It’s about the surgery. Not him 

-That’s true -Raven intervened- She really was withdrawal. She said it multiple times 

-Yeah, i understand that. And it only confirms my point 

-Stop being a baby -Murphy got tired- You are making excuses. It's not your place to decide that. It's hers. You have to give her the chance to decide if she wants to be with some surgeon or with you. But you never will know if you don't try. 

-He’s right 

-Well, i won’t try it. Besides, we are friends. We are roommates. We are good like that 

-Yeah, keep telling yourself that -Murphy said- She’s gonna end up making a move before you do -he teased and smirked. Bellamy couldn’t help but smile at that too


	11. the one with a party and a sister

-I still can't believe you agreed to this -Miller told Clarke

-Why? What's wrong with it?

-Actually, she didn't agree with it. She proposed it -Murphy laughed

-You are even more messed up than I thought -Nathan joked 

-I still don't understand what are you talking about. She isn't that bad -they were celebrating Echo’s birthday in her house 

-Yes, she is. She is as cold as an ice cube. Altho I'm pretty cold too

-No, you are not. You pretend to be but you are not. You care 

-Shut up 

The trio was drinking in the kitchen and when the doorbell rang, Bellamy was the one who went to open it. And he found Echo’s sister. He thought that he could introduce her to the ones in the kitchen 

-Hi! Everyone this is-the blonde didn't let him finish

-What are you doing here? 

-Hi, Doctor Griffin. Respectfully, what are you doing here?

-This is my house

-Oh my god, do you know my sister?

-Who is your sister? 

-Echo

-What? You got to be kidding me 

-What's going on? -Miller asked- from where do you know her?

-From the hospital. She is my intern. And a very incompetent one- she talked angrily- You really screwed up today, you know that, right? 

-Yes. I do. I really do. And I promise you that it won't happen ever again.

-No. It won't -she came closer to the younger one- you made a mistake and a 7-year-old almost died. If and only if you are a good doctor, you will learn from it and you’ll never make that mistake ever again -she kept staring at the younger one -but that's a big if. 

-What's going on? Who do you think you are to talk to my sister like that?

-Echo, it’s okay. She is right 

-No. She won't talk to you that way. I won’t let her

-She is my intern. She made a huge mistake today that almost cost a kid his life. I won't let that pass. 

-I don't know what you consider a big mistake but -the blonde one didn't let her finish

-She didn't check placement of a kid’s feeding tube and he nearly died in my hands from aspiration pneumonia. 

-I don't know what that means

-Of course, you don't. And that’s fine because it isn't your job. But it is hers. You don't hold anyone’s life in your hands. If you don't know that, it affects nothing. But if she doesn't someone will get killed. Like today. She literally almost killed someone with her ineptitude.

-Hey. My sister isn’t an inept

-She was one today. 

-Excuse me, but I won’t allow you to talk about her like that -that was heating fast 

-You won’t allow me? Don’t make me laugh. Besides, she may be your sister but she is my student. And I won’t jeopardize her medical education because you are feeling sensitive 

-I'm sensitive? If you know me you’ll know that I'm not sentimental. But on the other hand, I do know you and I listened you rant about your interns so I know that you depreciate all of them 

-I do not depreciate them. I know that in the timeline of doctoring they are amoebas. They know nothing. And they had to be thought. I have to teach them. And I do recognize when one of them doesn't suck that much. Like the weird one -she talked to her intern 

-Brooks?

-Yeah, that one. Cristina calls her Mousy. And the other one. The one that she calls Happy 

-Shane

-Yes, him. They aren’t as incompetent

-I’m sorry but she names her interns after dwarfs? -Miller asked and Clarke laughed

-Actually, she did. And it kind of stuck. It’s better than the bunch of interns that she had enumerated. She called them One, Two, Three and Four -she laughed- it was hilarious 

-That’s true. I was Three -Lexie intervened and she laughed harder 

-I’m going to start calling you that way 

-And how does she call you? -Echo asked her sister 

-Angry. She said that my face looks angry 

-It’s way better than Mousy, don’t worry about it, Morgan

-...My name is Megan

-Sorry. I was pretty close, tho 

-You insulted her and you don't even know her name?

-She is an intern. She is at the bottom of the surgical chain. I’ll learn her name when she does something worth remembering -she determined. Then Alex entered the room

-What's going on here?

-Alex, name two of your interns 

-What? How the hell I’m supposed to do that? 

-See -Clarke showed them

-You really don’t know their names? -Echo asked 

-Of course not. They are interns. They are nothing

-Hello, Dr. Karev -Megan said 

-And who are you? 

-Okay. You people need to start respecting my sister or else -she couldn’t finish because someone interrupted her 

-Talking about sisters... look who’s back -a brunette said while entering the room and Clarke yelled

-Oh my goddddd!!! Amy!!!! -she ran to hug her - I had missed you 

-I missed you too, sis. Now, what’s going on? Why were you fighting?

-Nothing really. She is new in all of these intern stuff and was complaining because I mistreated her intern sister for failed to check placement of a kid’s feeding tube and made him get aspiration pneumonia. 

-She did what? Are you stupid, kid? How do you even go through med school?

-Yeah. We already established and talked about that. It’s not important. Why are you here? 

-Well...

-Oh, what did you do? 

-I did nothing. Peter did -Clarke looked at her expecting for her to continue- he proposed 

-What?! And you... Fleet the state? 

-Pretty much. Yeah. 

-You don't change? Do you?

-Hey! I thought that you of all people would understand 

-Why? Why me?

-I don't know. Because you love your freedom. You don't commit. 

-That’s ...

-True -Alex completed 

-So true -Murphy added 

-Karev! How are you? It’s been a long time 

-Hi, Shepherdess -he called her my an old nickname 

-That's not my favorite. My favorite is The Black Ship. For the relation with the name Shepherd 

-Mine is Hurricane Amelia. It suits you -Clarke laughed and they agree

-Yeah, is very accurate 

-Ok. Very nice reunion. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll go to enjoy my party -Echo said and left 

-Sweet person -Amelia commented

-Yes, she is -Murphy said sarcastically 

-Quiet, Murphy -Bellamy warned him 

-Its the truth and you know it -he ignored him and defended his posture 

-She really is insufferable -her sister intervened and surprised everyone- what? She is my sister and I love her but I can recognize it. And growing up with her wasn't fun. She used to steal everything from me. Even my boyfriends 

-What? She is way older than you 

-That didn't stop her 

-Gross -Clarke couldn't help but opine- Imagine if Mer had slept with one of my boyfriends. I would kill her 

-Me too. I have a lot of sisters and we don't really get along but that's a line that even we wouldn't cross -Amelia said. She had a big family

-No one should. It's disgusting -Lexie talked- Clarke, if you sleep with Mark I will take your eyes out 

-Easy, tiger. I don’t have any intentions to do that 

-You never slept with Mark? Everyone sleeps with Mark, it’s like a rite of passage -Amelia chuckled. She had spoken before realizing that Lexie wouldn't think that it was funny - Oh, sorry, Lex 

-It's fine. I know that he is a man whore 

-He wouldn’t be if he knew how you feel -Clarke told her like she already had told her one hundred times before. Lexie was stubborn. 

-Good thing that I'm not going to. He can still sleep with whoever he wants 

-He only wants you.

-That's not true 

-Okay, it is, but I'm not going to have this conversation again. Not now anyway -she drank her scotch

-I don’t understand why people complicate things so much. It’s easy. You love someone, you tell them -Miller said 

-Easy for you to say. You have Jackson 

-Are you saying that you want someone, Clarky? -Murphy teased

-Shut up 

-Speaking of love, did you know that Stark asked April out? -Alex remembered and told Clarke. He couldn't wait to tell her about that. She laughed 

-What? -she said chuckling and when Aril passed by she called her- April! 

-Wasn't he gay? -Lexie asked 

-Well, if he were gay, then why would he ask April out? -Amelia opined 

-No straight guy waits a whole month before making a move -Clarke said 

-Maybe he has herpes -Cristina was passing by and heard them 

-That wouldn't stop a guy either. I vote gay -Alex told them- I just wish he was into me, then I could be in all his cool surgeries, too 

-He's not gay, he doesn't have herpes, and I'm not using him to get cool surgeries. We have a lot to talk about, okay? He's really interesting once you get to know him -the redhead defended 

-Which is why she's taking her pants off for him tonight -Alex exposed her 

-What? -all of them asked at the same time 

-She's going to his place. ”From here to eternity” is playing on cable -he mocked, he had heard Stark ask her 

-Oh, yeah. Pants are definitely coming off -Cristina said 

-Nobody's pants are coming off -April denied 

-Movie at his place? That's the definition of pants coming off -Clarke confirmed 

-I'm not taking my pants off for Stark! -she snapped. And everyone heard her. Even the ones who weren’t in the kitchen 

-Wait, you weren’t with Jackson? -Amelia asked. Even she had heard about how the group’s virgin had done it. 

-No! I’m not. That was... That’s not happening again. Ever

-Oh, please. You’re here, he's here. All you have to do is hear his voice, and you’re not gonna be able to think straight 

-It seems like you talk from personal experience -Murphy teased Clarke 

-Shut up

-Are you sure you would be able to keep your pants on when those blue eyes look at you? -Cristina teased April 

-They are very blue -Clarke confirmed 

-Stop it. My pants are staying on. No one is getting in there -Alex and Clarke looked at each other and burst into laugher 

-And that's a good thing why? 

-Agh. I hate you, people- she said and left. They laughed 

-Wait. Are you talking about Jackson Avery? -Megan asked 

-Yeah, why? 

-Because... He's dating my friend Steph 

-What? 

-And he called me crass for sleeping with interns 

-You are crass. But we are not talking about that now. Since when are they a thing? -Clarke was curious 

-I don't know. A couple of weeks, maybe? 

-Wow 

-What happened with April? -Lexie asked

-Clean slate. She's revirginizing 

-She’s what?

-Praying a lot

-Does she think that that is gonna make her hymen grow back? -Alex laughed 

-Stop with the crassness - Clarke scolded him- It’s not about her hymen. It's about Jesus 

-That's even worst 

-Well, I think so too. But leave her alone. You know how she is. 

-Yeah, a crazy person 

-Like you are the one to talk -Alex had a history with crazy women in his life

-Shut up

-Then leave April alone. Must be hard for her the thing with Jackson and the intern 

-I think she’s seeing a paramedic -Lexie remembered 

-What? 

-Look at Kepner -Cristina chuckled

-Why is this party so boring? -Meredith has just arrived- I’m disappointed at you, sis. Your parties used to rock 

-This is not my party. On my parties we drink beer and dance on tables -they laughed 

-That’s so true -Alex agreed- And we brake a lot of lamps -they laughed again at the memory


	12. the one whit weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry  
> i feel the need to say again that I don’t speak English. I talk Spanish. So you will find a lot of mistakes here. I hope it’s still readable but i don’t know. Please tell me about the mistakes that you will find and of course, what you think about the story  
> thank you very much for reading and I really would appreciate the help :(
> 
> It's a short chapter but I hope I’ll update soon, I have a lot of ideas to develop

-Shut up, Clarke. You act like you understand this but you don't!

-It could have happened to me

-But it didn’t!!!!! It happened to me. Because of me. It was my fault. And now I have to live the rest of my life carrying it -Alex said that and stormed out of the kitchen. 

-Is everything okay? -Bellamy had heard their argument and went to check on her 

-No, everything is not okay. Nothing ever is.-she seemed frustrated 

-What happened?

-Nothing -she snapped a little and then recalculated - He just... made a mistake. 

-Well, that's not that bad, everybody makes mistakes -she snorted - What? 

-We are not like everybody. We can’t make mistakes. We can't afford it. Our patients can't afford it. We hold people’s lives on our hands. We make mistakes and they die -she was a little harsh 

-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-she cut him off

-It's okay. I'm just stressed. 

-Yeah, he was tough with you 

-It's not that. He can be as mean as he wants to me. He’s having a rough time. And he is Alex. He is family. It's why he can do it. It's why he can steal my toys and pull my hear and call me names. It's because I'm family. It's why he knows that he can get away with this -he couldn't stop looking at her 

-I always admired the relationship that you two have 

-We went through a lot together 

-So I heard -There was something that always had told him that there was a lot more that he didn't know about. She barely heard him 

-We make one mistake with the scalped and that person is dead. Common people make mistakes in their jobs all the time. And they don't kill anyone. He made a math mistake -her mind wouldn't stop- He made a math mistake, and a man died for it. You run that past your accountant, see how he’d feel if every mistake he made, someone ended up dead. 

She was unbelievable. Her job was impressive. She was outstanding.

-I don't know what to say 

-There's nothing to say. The man died. Alex killed him. 

-Did you ever...?

-If I killed someone? No. But I easily could have. I'm sure I will at some point. But... I did ruin someone’s life. Lexie and I did. 

-What happened? -she sighed deeply 

-We were on a girl’s brain, for a determined surgery, and Derek had to leave the room, so we continued without him. It was Lexie’s first solo surgery. But then we saw another tumor. It was right there. We page Derek but he was busy, so we took it out -she sighed- We were so reckless. We thought that we did fine, we were happy about it, but when she woke up... We damaged Broka’s area. She knows what she wants to say but she can't say it. And it’s irreparable -she looked at him in the eyes and he saw how broken she was over that- We ruined her life. I’m sitting here talking to you and she’s sitting somewhere unable to do the same. I talk, I laugh, I joke... and she can’t. Because of me. 

-Clarke...

-Don’t try to make me feel better. I don’t deserve it -she stood up and went to grab a bottle of tequila. Then drank directly from the bottle 

-Hey -he said softly and stood up, too- You do deserve it. 

-Yeah, right -she ironized 

-Of course you do. If anyone in the world deserves it, is you -she wasn’t looking at him so he put a hand on her chin and made her look at his eyes - I'm serious. You are an amazing person. You deserve everything and more -His heart was beating fast. She smiled bitterly 

-Tell that to the girl who's life I ruined. 

-No need. I’ll tell it to the thousands of people who's lives you saved -she glared at him

-That’s not merit. I had to do the things I did to save them. I didn't have to take out that tumor. I shouldn't have done it. 

-But you didn't know. You acted with what you knew at the time. You made a mistake. Just like Alex did 

-No. Alex made a math mistake. I made a reckless mistake. There is an abysm between the two things. 

-You were trying to save that girl from having to go through another brain surgery. You didn't know what would happen. Your intentions were good. That's what counts -she snorted 

-Are you kidding me? Go and tell the girl who is unable to speak that it's okay if her life is torture because ”I meant well” -she finally snapped 

-Okay, you don't have to take it out on me- he put his foot down and she looked at him. She suddenly realized how close they were, and that his hand was on her shoulder. 

-You’re right. I'm sorry. It's clearly not your fault. It's mine -with the last part she looked down 

-Hey, it's not -again, he lifted up her chin to make her look at him- What you said about Alex applies to you, too. The thing about how accountants make mistakes. Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect. You are brave enough to dedicate yourself to a profession that requires that much sacrifice, that much compromise. Not everyone is able to do what you do. It really is extraordinary. You are extraordinary. Taking all that responsibility on yourself must be excruciating. And you still do it every day anyway. You still save lives -the hand that he had on her chin moved a little to caress her cheek- I know it's painful. I know that what happened to that girl hurts you. But we have no choice but to learn from our mistakes. We can't go back. We just can move forward. Learn from that and do better next time. 

She couldn't take her eyes out of him. He was making her believe every single one of his words. His eyes and the touch of his hand were keeping her in some kind of cloud. 

-Can you repeat all of that to Alex? -she was able to joke and he burst into laughter 

~~~

A few days later, he had arrived at the E.R when he bumped into Echo’s sister, Megan. 

-Hi, Bellamy. How are you? 

-Fine. How are you? 

-Excellent. I just saw Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Griffin stop a bleed in two seconds -she looked excited. Surgeons. - Oh, you are her friend, right? -he nodded- What can you tell me about her? How could I get her to like me? 

-She doesn’t like you? 

-A little. But she likes my friend better. She gives her all the cool surgeries.

-Why? 

-I don’t know. You ask her -she joked. Bellamy liked her. He still couldn't believe that she was Echo’s sister. They had nothing in common. 

-I don't think that she doesn't like you 

-She doesn't. At least not as much like before I screwed up all those times -she lamented. She really had made a lot of mistakes 

-I’m sure she will forgive you. Clarke is not a spiteful person 

-You seem to know her well -she had seen something on his eyes 

-Well, I live with her 

-Right. Anyway, after I made all those mistakes, she got to know Brooks, my friend that I talked to you about. And now she’s her new favorite -she seemed frustrated 

-This really is important to you, right? 

-Of course. Surgery is everything -he smiled, he had heard that before- And Dr. Griffin is completely amazing. Everyone says so. Even the attendings are impressed by her 

That made him feel proud. She really was incredible and he was glad that he wasn't the only one who noticed it. 

-I'm jealous of Brooks that gets to watch her operate all the time. It's a luxury. I can only watch from the gallery -it seemed like that really bothered her- Oh, could you put in a good word for me with her? Please, I'm begging you 

-I don’t think you need that. You can win her over by yourself 

-I obviously can’t. You don’t know how it’s like here. The people in my class... they are good. Not all of them. But still, I can’t beat Shane or Brooks. And I really love cardio, so I need Dr. Griffin in particular to like me. She’s gonna be the next Cardio God. She is going to be the surgeon of her generation -she really seemed to worship her. And Bellamy definitely could understand the feeling. 

-Okay, I’ll do it 

-Thank you! Thank you so much. It's gonna be difficult, though. She keeps calling me ”Morgan” -he laughed 

Lately, he found funny almost everything that Clarke did. Apparently, the sound of his laugh made her look at his way because she saw him and approached him. 

-Hey

-Hi. This is-

-Morgan -she interrupted him, and before neither of them could correct her, she spoke again- Have you seen Brooks? I send her to get some labs for Shepherd like half-hour ago

-I could get them for you -Megan hurried to said 

-No, thanks, she should be in her way. If she didn’t get lost. You never know with interns 

-I wouldn’t get lost. I memorized the plans of the hospital just like you told us.

-Nicely done -she complimented her and the other one smiled proudly. Bellamy was amused by the admiration that she generated - It's good to hear that at least one of you are paying attention. This Brooks is driving me crazy 

-I thought you loved her 

-She is strange

-Oh, she really is -the younger one agreed- She keeps saying things that don't make sense -Clarke chuckled 

-I know. Sometimes I think she's having a stroke - they laughed 

-Doctor Griffin, here are the labs -Brooks arrived

-It was about time -she started to look at them -This is worst than we thought. The crack has torn the dura 

-It’s pretty grody

-“Grody” is not a thing we say -she criticized her- List the possible complications

-Um, death, that’s pretty solid. Strokes, re-clots, being a potato, goofiness, loopiness, simpletonism. 

-Talk like a doctor 

-Difficulty with speech, memory, and vision. Why are you making me talk so much today?

-Because you’re weird, and it bugs me. But you also have a natural talent for this. And the weirdness is there because you’re covering up a real lack of confidence in your natural talent. So now it is my job to make you feel confident and less weird. Okay?

-Whatever twists your knickers -she ignored that

-You did well today - they had had a complicated procedure and she had been up to the task. 

-Thank you, ma’ am. Give it up -she lifted up both of her hands - Slamma-jamma -the blonde couldn't help but chuckle 

-Stay weird, Brooks


	13. the one with the Humpty Dumpty

-WHAT THE HELL?? Clarke! Have you lost your mind? 

-Could you chill out? Chicken 

-Chill out? There's a dead man on that table -Murphy was freaking out 

-Yes. This generous gentleman died and donate his body to science. So now I'm using it to practice

-I'm gonna be sick 

-You are a baby 

-He is right. This is disgusting -Bellamy hadn't been amused by the image either 

-Stop with the cowardice. Big babies. 

-I can't believe that you didn't warn us -Murphy reclaimed to her

-Warn you what? You are overreacting 

-I am not! I didn't want to see a corpse 

-Then don't look at it 

-I already saw it. And not voluntarily 

-You are not letting me concentrate 

Bellamy was amused watching their back and forward when Alex arrived 

-What are you guys doing here? 

-Getting traumatized, apparently -Murphy answered him and he laughed

-And in what are you working on? 

-Cardiac autotransplantation

-What?!? A Humpty Dumpty surgery???

-Indeed

-Oh my god

-Right? 

-It's amazing

-Excuse me, Humpty Dumpy? -Murphy chuckled 

-Yeah. It's a very complicated surgery. You have to remove the heart, cut it open, scrape out all the tumor and then put the heart back together again -Alex explained

-Which is very risky. 

-And very awesome. It's the gallery gonna be open?

-Hell yeah

-Save me a sit. Do you have the chart here?

-Yeah, it’s over there -she pointed to it and he grabbed it 

-Maybe I should sleep with Lahey 

-Oh, believe me, you should -they laughed. Bellamy didn't.

-You are doing a Humpty Dumpty? -Meredith entered the room

-Yes, she is -Alex answered 

-I'm jealous 

-You should be 

-I can't say that I don't miss hearts

-Isn't too late to specialize in Cardio 

-Yes, it is. And General is pretty cool 

-Isn't cooler than Peds -Alex intervened

-Who would thought, when we met you, that you would specialize in children? -Mer told him 

-He used to say that he was going to Plastic 

-Poor naive boy 

-Hey, what's wrong with Plastic? -Jackson Avery had just arrived 

-Everything 

-Shut up. I fix people’s faces 

-And their boobs

-And their asses

-And their fat 

All the surgeons answered

-I hate you all 

-After your own, which specialty do you like the most? - Alex asked them 

-I almost go to Neuro -Mer answered 

-Cardio is pretty amazing. I was going to go there before I met Sloan -Jackson said 

-I love Trauma -Clarke told them 

-Uh, Trauma is good -Mer said- There's nothing like a good trauma 

-Yeah, Kepner made the right choice there -Alex complimented

-I did what? -she had just entered

-Chosen trauma 

-Oh, yeah. Trauma rocks 

-“Trauma rocks” -Alex mocked her with a squeaky voice 

-Shut up. I don’t sound like that 

-You do -Mer agreed and the redhead turned to Clarke for help

-Actually, your voice gets kinda acute sometimes 

-It does not!!

-You just did it again -Alex pointed out

-You are evil 

-Evil Spawn -Mer and Clarke talked at the same time and laughed. Evil Spawn was how they called him at the beginning 

-It suits him -April said, still mad at him 

-“It suits him” -he did the squeaky mocking voice again 

-Cut it off. You made me mess up the suture 

-It's not like you can kill him twice -the peds surgeon told her 

-Not him but I can kill Mr. Lenning 

-You won't -Mer encouraged her

-Oh, right, you are doing the Humpty Dumpty -April remembered 

-I’m the only one who thinks that that sounds dirty? -Murphy chuckled and Bellamy followed

-I found it funny at first, too, but then I got marveled with the awesome of the procedure -Alex told them- I’m so jealous that you are doing one. Sleeping with your boss was a great idea 

-Shut up. I don't do it for the surgeries -it didn't go unnoticed by Bellamy that she used the present tense- That would be prostitution 

-I would sleep with him for a Humpty Dumpty 

-Alex, you are gross -Mer told him 

-And a man-whore -her sister completed 

-That I am 

-Why are you proud?

-Because sleeping around isn't a bad thing. It's pretty awesome, actually. Griffin, you should know. You too, Grey. Neither of you is a saint

-I'm not proud of the number of people that had seen me naked -the older sister confessed 

-I'm not ashamed of mine -Clarke disagreed 

-See, there's nothing wrong with being promiscuous 

-I'm not promiscuous!! -Clarke said

-Well, I am. And Mer was.

-That's true -Mer admitted 

-I had my promiscuous time too -Murphy told them and because of the look that Bellamy gave him, he exposed him- You are too, Blake, so don't start -Clarke laughed

-Of course, he was. I'm not surprised at all. Good thing that you settle down, though

-Settle down? -he didn't understand 

-And who said that he wasn't anymore? -Murphy didn't either - He still doesn't sleep at the house every night. You hadn't noticed that? 

-Yeah, I assumed he was with Echo 

-Sometimes, but not always 

-So you are with her but you still sleep around? 

-I'm not with her. We are not together. And we aren't exclusive. 

-You seemed pretty together to me, too -Alex opined 

-Well, we are not. And we are nowhere near close to being.

-That's good -Meredith intervened- I don't like her at all - honest as always. They all laughed 

-Me neither. Even I wouldn't sleep with her and I would sleep with anybody - the sisters laughed 

-Okay, I was drunk the first time. And then she was just... Persistent -Clarke could see why 

-Oh, what a great reason to start a relationship -Jackson intervened 

-We are not in a relationship 

-Of course you are - Clarke intervened 

-What? Why?

-Bellamy, I have a relationship with the guy who brings us the newspaper in the morning. He hands me the newspaper, I receive it. That's a relationship. It doesn't matter how small. It's still one. 

-She’s right -her sister opined

-So you still sleep around? How we never notice? -Clarke asked 

-Well, I don’t bring them home - “home”. He called her house “home”. She shook out what that provoked in her 

-Agh. Alex could learn from you. I’m tired of his one night stands asking me if I wanna join for a threesome - she said and they laughed 

-How often does that happen? -Murphy asked

-Too often

-Threesomes are good -Jackson opined 

-I agree -Alex said 

-Me too -Bellamy told them and Clarke was surprised

-Really? You too? -he shrugged his shoulders - I thought you had more class - She thought he had class? He tried to ignore the warm on his chest

-Don’t deny that you had thought about having one, Griffin -Murphy exposed her. It was Bellamy’s turn to be shocked, and flustered 

-I didn't think about it. I... had a dream -she tried to remain serious but she couldn't and laughed. The rest followed 

-I have to hear more about that -Jackson said 

-Well, I was in med school. I was seeing these two guys, and they found out about each other. 

-Two at the same time? Nice -Jackson complemented 

-I wasn't exclusive with neither of them. But they kind of started to compete against each other and fight for me. It was really hot -she admitted and they laughed 

-Did you go through with it?

-Of course not. They hated each other 

-I can't imagine why -Murphy ironized. Bellamy agreed deeply. 

-Yeah, well, that only made it hotter. They were gorgeous. I really couldn't pick one. One was hilarious, the other one was elegant. One had a bad-boy thing going on, the other one was as clever as hell. They both were smart but in different ways. One was ironic and sarcastic, the other one was sharp like a knife. There really wasn't a way to choose. 

-They really sound like your type- Murphy noticed 

-What do you mean? 

-Sarcastic? Clever? Elegant? Sharp? You never would go for a guy without those characteristics -Bellamy didn't understand why he was feeling what he was feeling. 

-That's true -her sister opined 

-I agree. And they were remarkably wanted guys -Alex had gone to med school with her- The whole school was jealous of you -he laughed

-Go big or go home. And she never was one to go home -Murphy said and they laughed. It was so true. 

-It also was kind of a mess -Alex continued- It was like the school had divided between the Mets and the Yankees. Everyone had picked a side and had an opinion on which one she should pick. Besides, they were on the football team with me and it was chaos. Suddenly, two players wouldn't make passes with each other -they laughed at that- It wasn’t funny for the coach. He wanted to rip their ears out. And yours too -he said to the blonde 

-What can I say? I want what I want -she joked. It had been pretty chaotic. 

-You people are gross -Virgin Mary spoke- What happened with the good old fashion romance? 

-Really, April? The ”good old fashion romance” -Clarke used her fingers to do the signs- is extremely sexist. The whole idea of romantic love is -they all agreed on that 

-Oh- the Cardio God entered the room and was surprised by the number of people who were there- What’s going on? 

-We were just keeping her company -Alex told him 

-Right. I just came to see how you were doing -he stepped closer to Clarke 

-Fine. But you tell me. Is this okay? -she showed him her work 

-Yeah, it's great. I knew that you could do it -he smiled brightly at her and it made her smile, too. It didn't make Bellamy smile, though. More like the opposite. 

-Hi, I'm Murphy -he introduced himself

-Oh, hi. I heard a lot about you

Did she talk to him? Weren't they just fucking? 

-Yeah, I know she loves me -they chuckle 

-Oh, Karev -the senior surgeon remembered something- Yo should go to the pit. One of your interns had gone broke. 

-What? What happened? Which intern? 

-I don't know her name

-The blonde one, the tall one, the brunette or the one with curly hair? 

-I think I'm gonna say the brunette 

-Fuck. It's your crappy sister-in-law -Alex said to Bellamy with spite

-She's not my sister-in-law 

-I’ll go with you. I can't leave the ER unattended for long -April said and left with him 

-So, you must be Bellamy -he was more than surprised that she talked about him 

-Uhm, yeah

-I remember the name clearly. It’s not a very common one -he said funnily but the other one wasn’t able to return the grin 

-No, I guess not. 

Everyone could sense that was something going on. Even Logan, so he spoke 

-Well, I only came to check on you, I have some things to do. So I see you in surgery -he smiled sweetly at her and left the room 

-I think he really likes you -Mer told her sister 

-I agree -Jackson said

-We just work well together 

-Do you mean in bed?

-Shut up, Murphy

-You like him -he said with a mocking voice 

-Shut it - he didn’t 

-You can’t help feeling the magic when you see him 

-Magic? Are you serious? It’s not magic. It’s in science. And I don’t feel it for him 

-Science? Everything is science for you -he complained 

-As a matter of fact, everything is. It’s not magic or actual butterflies that go through your system when you are attracted to someone. And it’s not magic what makes you kiss them. You kiss them because you see someone and you remember why you desire them. Your sympathetic nervous system quickens your pulse, your frontal lobe lowers your inhibitions, and you need to kiss them. It happens all at once. We’re impulsive and compulsive. That's how the brains work. Not magic. Science. 

She had said all that while still suturing the corpse. Bellamy was watching her with his sympathetic nervous system pretty altered. But, as always, his frontal lobe hadn't lowered any inhibition. 

-Are you saying that love is scientific? 

-Of course. Everything is. 

-I wouldn’t say everything-Jackson disagreed- Love’s components and reactions are, indeed, in our brains. But the way we fall for a particular person it’s still pretty random 

-It’s not random. There’s a lot we don’t know about the brain. But our likes and dislikes are there. Our attraction for people too 

-I agree with her -Meredith opined while writing in a chart 

-I think there's more to it. As you said, there’s a lot about the brain that we don’t know. Like why we fall for the person who we fall and not someone else -Jackson continued 

-Are you talking about April? -he snorted at the blonde’s mock 

-Maybe is because of the compatibility? -Murphy asked 

-No -Clarke said- Compatibility has nothing to do with it. Actually, I think that we don't fall for people who are similar to us. I think it's exactly the opposite 

-The opposites poles are attracted to each other? -Mer assumed 

-Exactly. 

-You are living probe of that -Murphy told Clarke 

-Why? 

-Because. Think about Ian 

-Ag. I prefer not to. 

-Come on. You really loved him. 

-Yeah, and it destroyed me. 

-I know. But what I'm saying is that you two had nothing in common and still I never saw two people more in love 

Bellamy was suddenly very uncomfortable. But also curious.  
He couldn’t think about it more because Mer and Avery’s pagers started to ring 

-Mr. Evans? -Mer nodded -Crap

They ran out of the place. 

-I hate when that happens 

-What just happened? -Murphy didn't understand

-They got a 911. 

-Rough. Anyway, -classic Murphy trying to distract himself for everything that generated him emotion- we were talking about you and Ian 

-No. We weren't talking about that -she hated that subject 

-Okay -he lifted his hands in defeat- We were talking about couples, though. 

-Oh, about that -she remembered something- I think I found someone for you 

-Really? Who? 

-You obviously don't know her -if he knew her she wouldn't be introducing them- Se is a nurse here. I think you two would get along

-Why?

-I don't know. It's just a hunch - she shrugged her shoulders 

-How is she like? 

-I won't spoiler you. Meet her. But I think you’ll like her. 

-How do you know? -he was suddenly nervous.

-I know you -she said simply- And I know your taste by now. You know what? Let's go meet her now. You are not letting me concentrate anyway.

She took off her gloves and got going. Bellamy didn't know why he loved watching her take off her gloves. He always had found it hot. Like her scrubs or white coat. 

-There she is 

-The brunette?

-Yeah

-She is hot 

-I know -she smiled 

-I can't do it -he cowed 

-Yes, you can. 

-I can't. Come with me.

-Like I'm your mom dropping you out in kindergarten? -Bellamy laughed at that

-Come on. I’ll make a better impression if she knows I'm your friend -that was true 

-Okay, let's go. 

-Hi, Clarke. How are you? -she asked sweetly 

-Fine. And you? 

-Same old same old -she joked- Your interns are giving me a headache -the blonde laughed 

-Tell me about it. Listen, I wanted to introduce you to my friend

-Hi, I'm John 

-Hello, John. I'm Emori 

After that, he said something that was stupid for Clarke but the brunette laughed and they hit it off. They continued talking and the blonde invented an excuse to flee and leave them alone. She went back to Bellamy.

-I knew they’ll be a good match. 

-It’s like you said. You know him well. 

-Too well. He can be pretty annoying -she joked and he laughed 

-That's true. Still, I can’t believe how you knew. Murphy isn’t easy to pair up. Believe me, I tried. 

-You did? -he nodded- Well, I'm not surprised that it didn't work. Considering that you have an awful taste in women.

He looked at her completely shocked for the boldness in what she had just said. But when their eyes locked, neither of them couldn't help but burst into laughter. 

-You really are something, aren't you? -he said. He really couldn't believe it. 

-Yeah, I’ve been told that before 

-I'm not surprised at all. 

They kept looking at Murphy and Emori. They really seemed to be hitting off. They were laughing a lot. 

-If there's something I can say is that I know about chemistry. 

-You are talking about them? -About what else could she be talking about? He mentally scolded himself for being stupid 

-Yeah. I think I can say that I'm good at reading people. And I'm good at chemistry. So I think I can tell when two people can have it. Or if they don't. And I'm not only talking about sexual chemistry. I mean, that one is crucial. But two people can have great sex and no be able to talk to each other-he looked at her 

-What are you saying? 

-No, nothing. I was just thinking. I mean...chemistry. Before we were doctors, we were med students, which means we spent a lot of time studying chemistry. Organic chemistry, biochemistry, we learned it all. But when you're talking about human chemistry only one thing matters: either you've got it or you don't. 

~


	14. the one with the few questions

He had seen a lot of weird things while arriving at that house. But this was definitely on the top 5. Clarke, Murphy, and Lexie were dancing around in the living room. It wasn't quite dancing, though, they were jumping around and shaking their bodies. He stayed on the porch watching them from the window and Alex arrived a few moments later

-Hey, what are you doing? -then he saw what was happening inside- Oh, no. 

-What is this?

-Craziness. They’re out of their minds. But, crap: this means that something happened. 

-I’m not following you 

-They call this “dance it out”. They are letting anger out. 

-It’s... -he had no words 

-I can’t believe they dragged Murphy into it -they laughed at that 

-Clarke is a hard person to say no to -he was looking at her through the window and Alex noticed it 

-You like her, don’t you? -he never had been one to spin around the matter. 

-I... -he stammered 

-Don't worry -he smiled at him- I’ll let her figure it out by herself 

Whit that he went inside. Leaving behind a very stunned Bellamy. Not only he had assumed that he liked her, but also that if he liked her, he wasn't going to tell her. 

-Come on!! Don’t be like that -Clarke was telling Alex and Bellamy decided that it was time to go inside. 

-I’m not dancing. 

-Even Murphy is dancing 

-They got to me -he shrugged 

-Bellamy! -Clarke just saw him- Come join us

-Oh, I don’t dance either 

-You two suck. Really. -she continued dancing 

-Come on, Alex -Lexie said- You know you want to 

-I really don't 

-Don't you have anything to be angry about? -Clarke asked him and he thought about it. 

He started to think and with that, he funnily started to shake his body little by little, making them burst into laughter. Suddenly, all of them were dancing and jumping like it was the most normal thing in the world (clearly wasn't the first time that it happened) and Bellamy was the only one standing still and looking at them, with an amused grin on his face. That was until Clarke noticed it and went to him.

The song that was playing was ”Where does the good go” and what the lyrics said was:  
”Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find  
me attractive” 

She danced towards him and extended her hand.

-Come on -he shook his head- I know it might seem odd but it really helps 

-I don't need to let anger out -at that point, it was almost impossible for him to stop smiling. 

-Oh, I don't believe that -she laughed- Everyone has something to be angry about. 

-Is that so? -he chuckled 

-Of course. And if you don’t have it you should. I mean, world hunger? Wars? Discrimination? Death? The world sucks. Come on. Let's dance. 

How could he ever say no to her? 

~

A while later, they were all lying around the living room. A little wasted. 

-I told you no to do it -Clarke was telling to Murphy between laughter 

-You told me to don't get caught -she burst into laughter 

-Okay, that's true. Dunoff’s forehead vein was bigger than ever -Dunoff was their high school principal 

-Even bigger than the time you organized that protest? -she laughed again 

-Oh, nothing will ever top that. 

The doorbell rang

-Surprise!! -Jasper and Monty were at the door 

-Hi -Clarke had gone to open and she was really glad to see them- What are you guys doing here? 

-Miller told us you were kinda sad 

-Of course, he did -she muttered more to herself 

Bellamy saw in slow motion how Alex and the blonde had a silent conversation. He shot her an inquisitive look that said ”What happened?” and she responded with one that read ”We’ll talk later”.

~~~

He arrived at the ER to drop a patient. But obviously, he couldn't leave without saying hi to a certain blonde surgeon who was currently writing on charts in front of the ER’s desk. 

-Hi

-Oh, hi -she lifted up her sight but returned it to the chart to write something else before turning her attention to him- How are you? Who did you bring in? Are they okay?

-Yeah, I think so. Just a couple of burns. Maybe first degree 

-Plastic is on them?

-Yeah, Avery is. 

-Good. They are in good hands. Was it a rough call? 

-Not really. It wasn't hard but it was kind of sad. They were so scared -he lamented. She really could understand that. 

-Luckily they are fine. Material things can be replaced 

-Yeah, that’s true 

-It is. It’s so true. No one died. Every day when no one dies it’s a good day -she seemed sad saying that. It was a strong phrase. 

-That's quite a statement -she chuckled 

-Yeah, it is. But it’s very true. 

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? -she forced a smile but it wasn’t fooling him 

-I know you -her smile was more genuine that time and she bumped his shoulder with hers 

-You do? -she said teasingly and he chuckled and smiled brightly 

-I think I do 

-I think you do, too -she said that looking straight into his eyes. His smile could have lighted up an entire city. But they got interrupted by an intern arriving. 

-Dr. Griffin, I have the X-rays back 

-Let me see

-Hi, Megan -he greeted Echo’s sister

-Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Echo is -her boss cut her off

-Quiet. -Clarke demanded silence. She looked very focused on the x-ray in front of her- Crap. He's developed NEC. His bowels are rotting.

-What? -Megan gasped

-Page Robbins and Karev. 

-How did you notice it? 

-The lesson later. We are on the clock here. I said page Peds. Now. Move -she went to do so -I don't understand how they can be so useless

-The interns?

-Yeah. We weren’t hot-shot doctors (yet) but we weren't this useless either 

-Hot-shot doctors -he laughed at the term- If it helps, I think you are a hot-shot doctor 

-You think that I'm hot -she joked but it was like someone had given him a ninja-kick. He was worry that she had noticed it but her attention was somewhere else- No. No. No. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

She rushed over to a doctor about to stick a needle into a patient. 

-Move! -she pushed him out of the way and stuck another needle herself- It was a TENSION pneumothorax. You have to relieve the pressure so that she doesn’t croak before you put the chest tube in. You can't miss that step. Geez.

-All good? -he smiled mockingly at her when she returned to him 

-Shut up. Like I said: useless -he laughed and they kept staring and smiling at each other. That until someone interrupted. 

-Dr. Griffin -Logan arrived- Look at this -he gave her some scans 

-The man is paralyzed. 

-Yep. Not for long, though 

-What? Is Derek gonna operate? 

-Not Derek. He already said it wasn't fixable 

-Well, if McDreamy said it wasn’t doable... 

-”McDreamy” is not a cardiothoracic surgeon. 

He repeated the nickname funnily, he always had found it charming, coming from her. And he wasn’t the only one. Bellamy was looking at them feeling as uncomfortable as ever. The surgeon was looking at her with a look that the fireman was very familiar with. A look that said that she was the most wonderful and beautiful thing in the world. And the feeling in his chest only increased when the blonde male put a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to almost whisper on her ear: 

-Look closer 

Bellamy could see her concentrate look fixated on the scans, oblivious to what was going on around her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was biting her lip. It was hard for him not knowing by then that she used to do that a lot. 

-Is that an aneurysm sac? Did you fix that? But what that has to do with anything? 

-I'm gonna use it to bring blood back to the spinal cord. 

-What?! 

-He is paralyzed because his aorta isn't sending blood to his spine. So I’ll replace the aorta with a Dacron graft, and I’ll rebuild the aneurysm into a second aorta that will just send blood to the spine, kind of like a side road. 

-Are you for real? You can do that? -she had never heard of anything like that before. 

-Not many could, but I do. It's a last-ditch effort 

-This is amazing. It's mind-blowing -she was over the moon. Bellamy noticed it. And the other one too because he smiled openly 

-As soon as we get in there the better. 

-Wait, ”we”? This is ours? 

-Of course. Do you really think that I wouldn't include you on something like this? -she giggled with happiness 

-Cristina is gonna hate me -he laughed 

-Oh, you can count on that. 

~~~~

-Clarke is being weird -Murphy collapsed on the bed beside Bellamy 

-Dude, what are you doing?

-Yeah, I know it's kind of bizarre. It's something that Clarke does. She hijacks our beds and starts ranting. She is doing it to Alex right now. 

-Clarke is in Alex’s bed?

-Yeah, and I’m in yours

-Get out

-No! Aren’t you gonna listen to me? You are a crappy friend 

-Okay, talk -he put his book down- For the record, you are the crappy friend. And don't get used to doing this. 

-I won't. I wouldn't need to if Clarke wasn't acting weird. That's what I came to talk to you about 

-What happened?

-Nothing. She didn't even look at me. Could you go talk to her? Please? 

-You said she was in Alex’s bed. 

-Yeah, so? 

-So do you want me to get in the bed with them? -he ironized. Murphy laughed at the image 

-Okay, maybe you could go to see if they are done talking and then talk to her 

-Can you just go to talk to her yourself?

-I told you. I tried. She shut me down 

-And why would you think that she will talk to me if she didn't want to talk to you? 

-Because... I know her. And I think that it has something to do with me. Maybe she is mad? I don't know but she won't even look at me. I'm officially worried 

-Okay. If I go you would get out of my bed? 

-Absolutely 

He sighed and got up. He wasn't going to walk into the room. They were in bed together. It couldn't be anything dirty after what Murphy told him. And he had been on the bed with Murphy after all. But somehow it still bugged him. He didn't know why. And while he wasn't planning to interrupt them, he sure wasn't planning to eavesdrop either. But the sadness in her voice made him stop walking 

-There was so much blood, Alex... I mean, I know we see it all the time, but... I just--I didn't think it was ever gonna stop -he sighed

-Yeah, it can be rough 

-And...

-And what? 

-He was a firefighter 

-Oh 

-And it suddenly hit me, you know? How risky their job is. They can die at any minute -Alex sighed 

-Yeah 

-Well, say something 

-Like what?

-I don't know. Tell me that they are not going to die. 

-I can guarantee you that.

-Alex!

-What?

-Lie to me. 

-You know I can't do that. I always have been honest. Even when I was a douche I still was honest -she sighed 

-I'm scared. 

-Hey, we can all die at any time. I could get hit by a car tomorrow 

-Okay, that's not helping. At all. 

-What I'm saying is that anything can happen. You know that. We can all die tomorrow. Their job only... Increases the odds

-Alex!!

-What? Look, they love it. It's what they love to do. Would you stop being a surgeon if it was risky? 

-Well... 

-Before you lie to me, let me remind you that I had to drag you out of that flammable O.R. It was going to explode and you wouldn't leave -she sighed. Bellamy bit his lip. 

-I just... I can't go through that. Not again. I won't survive it. Really. -Did she say “again”? 

-I know- he said softly. Bellamy heard movement inside and assumed that he was hugging her.

-I have known them since we were in diapers -She was talking about Muphy and Miller. Of course. How could he be so stupid? - I can’t lose them. 

-You won't. 

-You just said that you can’t guarantee that.

-I can't. But we can be hopeful. 

He had heard way more than he should have. He felt like a thief. He felt bad and ashamed of himself. And it was Murphy’s fault

-Get out of my bed 

-Come on, what did she say?

-I didn't talk to her 

-And what...? Did you eavesdrop? -the look on his face gave him away- I'm a good influence 

-You’re a terrible influence. 

-And well? What did you hear?

-I'm not telling you. That would make it even worse.

-Come on

-Go talk to her. And get out of my bed 

-Just tell me a little part 

-Something had happened with a patient

-Is that it?

-I think it made her think about things 

-What things? You have to be more specific 

-You have to get out of my bed. And go talk to her

-You are no fun sometimes 

-You aren’t either

-Yes, I am. I’m sunshine personified

-Yeah, sure. Listen, Sunshine, she... -he didn’t know how to ask that- Did someone close to her died? -that made him get out of the bed 

-Like you said: talk to her 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grey’s anatomy's fans know that the ”dancing it out” and the hijack of beds are grey’s anatomy’s things


	15. the one with the world on fire

-Hey. How are you? -Alex asked Clarke when he approached her and Bellamy, who were chatting in front of the ER’s desk. 

-I'm fine

-You’ve said that word so many times today, it doesn't even sound like a word anymore 

-Shut up -but it was too late 

-What happened? -Bellamy asked. Alex rapidly regretted his comment 

-Nothing -Clarke answered but he was going to say something more when an intern arrived. He cursed that the interns seemed to come out of nowhere in that hospital. They were everywhere all the time. And they couldn't do anything by themselves, they always had to talk to their superiors. Clarke, for once, was grateful for that. 

-Dr. Griffin, could you take a look at these scans?

-Show me

-Here

-No bleed. No fracture. She’s good -then Bellamy saw how her eyes changed a bit in a way that was getting familiar to him- Wait. She’s deaf. 

-Yeah. How’d you know that?

-She’s got Otosclerosis, abnormal bone growth in the middle ear. If we just remove the bones, she’ll be able to hear again

-Wait. You can restore her hearing?

-Yeah

-But she’s been deaf for years

-Yeah. She doesn’t have to be

-Just because you removed the bone?

-What’d I just say? She doesn’t have to be deaf anymore. Page Sloan. He can do it. 

-Why Sloan? It's not a Plastic case -both Clarke and Alex glared at him 

-He’s an ENT, too -Clarke answered 

-Now go to do what she said -Alex scolded him 

-Right away -he went to do so 

-I hate him -Alex commented 

-He's not that bad. He is better than Cross. 

-Ag. I hate him more. I also hate DeLuca. And your boyfriend. Do you know what they pull on me the other day? -he didn't wait for an answer before he started ranting- I said that we should do a Norwood to a baby. He wanted to wait for a transplant, he thought that the baby wouldn't survive the Norwood, completely ignoring what I had said.

-Well, he is the heart surgeon. 

-And I'm the peds’ guy. I know things about babies. I know what they can or can’t survive. 

-He is the attending, Alex 

-He is a fellow 

-He's still your superior 

-That doesn't give him the right to confronted me in front of the parents, who were scared as hell and didn't need another problem. Besides, he hadn't treated more babies than me. He stole that heart from another kid. A kid who might be dead right now. A kid who needed that heart way more than Leo. Because he would have survived the Norwood -Alex had always been a passionate guy. But, usually, his passion came out as anger. 

-Hey, you don't have to convince me. If you said he would have lived: I believe you -he sighed.

-Thanks -he always appreciated the trust and support that his friend gave him. Even at the beginning when he didn’t deserve it, she still had been there for him

-Hey -Lexie arrived- Have you heard about the couple who drove their car over a ravine while having sex? 

-Oh, yeah -Clarke chuckled and answered- How are they?

-She's still out. He's alert and oriented times three. Lacs is repaired. Vitals are stable. He's looking for an update on his girlfriend/wife/driver instructor 

-Definitely not wife -Alex opined 

-Why not wife? -Lexie asked 

-Because car sex is only when it's new. 

-Or it could be cheating -the blonde contributed 

-Or why do it? Someone is always uncomfortable with the gearshifts and the consoles. And just limbs, everywhere -Lexie said

-You people need bigger cars -Clarke said and they laughed 

-He was asking about her as soon as he woke up- Lexie told them- They’re in love

-That figures -Clarke commented 

-”That figures”? What do you mean? -Bellamy asked her 

-Well, two people who are in love and wanted to go to a beautiful place to share their love. It figures that they would end up bleeding in the bottom of a canyon -Alex laughed 

-That's so cynical 

-That's what happened

-Or maybe it wasn't even love -he opined- It's not romance we’re talking about here

-That's true. It seems like emergency sex -Clarke agreed

-Yeah, and they were just too damn horny to remember the parking brake

-That's super cynical. What is wrong with you people? -Lexie was a romantic - He wants to be there when she wakes up. They should let him 

-Why? -the blonde refuted- Because Prince Charming’s kiss is gonna wake her up? Prince Charming has a grade-three liver lac that could kill him if he moves 

-Cynic -the brunette said to her with a singing voice 

-Whatever -she dismissed it 

-Why you hate love so much? 

-I don't -Lexie throw her a look- Well, maybe a little 

-Why? -she was persistent 

-Okay, Lex, you... you were raised right: with parents, and rules, and smiley-face posters on the wall -that statement moved something inside Bellamy. How had been her childhood like? - I mean, you are full of sunshine and candy and hope, and every time I try to tell you that the world is on fire, you hand me a marshmallow to roast

Alex burst into laughter. Even Lexie couldn't help her chuckle. It was very true. But despite that it made Bellamy smile (how could not?), he was still hung up on the ”world on fire” part. 

-I still don't get why you hate love -she continued with a smile 

-Love hurts you. Love is painful. 

-Not necessarily 

-Yes, necessarily. It always ends up hurting you. You know that. You’ve been crying over Mark for months now

-Well, yes, but that's because... It hurts 

-That's exactly my point. It hurts a lot. And it just takes a second to everything to fall to crap. And there's nothing that you can do about it. I mean...-she sighed- say you're in the O.R. repairing a vena cava, when suddenly, everything goes to hell. So you cut this, the suture that and soon that crappy situation is a thing of the past. Too bad you can't meet all of life's challenges with a surgical scalpel. I mean, you could try. But I'm pretty sure that'd be considered assault -all of them laughed at that- It's a little bit horrifying just how quickly everything can fall to crap. 

-Do you always have to get medicine involved? -Alex asked her 

-Hell yeah. We are scientist 

-You are nerds -Bellamy joked

-And we are proud of that -Clarke said and they smile to each other. Alex and Lexie exchanged amused looks- I’m serious, though. Medicine affects all of what we do. We see life as surgeons. We face life more like surgeons than like persons. 

-That’s true -Alex agreed 

-It’s not -Lexie disagreed- I’m a person first -Clarke and Alex exchanged looks 

-Like I said: smiley-face posters on the wall. 

-And parents and rules -he completed 

-Shut up. And explain how is facing life more like a surgeon than like a person 

-You don’t stop being a surgeon just because just step out of the OR, Lex. 

-I know that. Does this have to do with you not wanting to get hurt? 

-Yeah -Bellamy was surprised that she was able to admit that so easily. He wouldn't be - I mean... As surgeons, we are trained to fix what’s broken. The breaking point is our starting line... at work. But in our lives, the breaking point is a sign of weakness and we’ll do everything we can to avoid it. Bones break. Organs burst. Flesh tears. We can sew the flesh, repair the damage, ease the pain. But when life breaks down, when we break down, there’s no science. No hard and fast rules. We just have to feel our way through. And to a surgeon, there’s nothing worse

-She's right -Alex opined- No one likes not been able to fix stuff, but surgeons can barely tolerate it. I mean, it's what we do for a living. And when we aren't able to do it with our own life, it drives us crazy. 

-Preach 

~

Bellamy was cooking dinner when Alex and Clarke entered the house. They were fighting. 

-His E.F.’s only 25% -Alex was saying while he closed the door

-I know that 

-And there is a lot of scarring to get through. 

-I know that, too

-This kid should go straight to the transplant list. 

-It's risky, but the parents want it, and so does the kid. 

-The kid is 17, he doesn't know what he wants. 

-He does. And I know that I can do this 

-Of course -he snorted- How could I thought that you would say no to a high-risk surgery? -he was mad 

-Hey. Watch it. I wouldn’t say I could if I couldn’t -that seemed to calm him down. 

-Promise me if it looks too gnarly you’ll just close him up

-Will you stop wringing your hands? -he sighed 

-Fine. -he caved- But you are ordering the take-out 

-Deal. Now go shower. You stink -he smirked but went upstairs to do so 

-Is everything okay? -Bellamy asked her 

-Yeah, it's just a disagreement with patient treatment. Alex is being a big baby about it. 

-So I heard

-He is being a big baby about a lot of things lately. I understand him, though. I'm a mess too -she realized that she was about to say too much so she changed the subject- Are you cooking? Again? 

-Well, you have to do it every day if you don't want to starve -he teased. She never cooked, Alex neither, Lexie made pasta sometimes but mainly, the surgeons lived from take-out and cereal until he and Murphy had moved in 

-I’ve never done it and I’m still alive 

-Yeah, I don’t know how that happened. You should be malnourished by now. Cereal is no dinner. 

-It absolutely is

-Lucky for you, you’re not eating it tonight 

-I’m not? Oh, right, I promised Alex I’d order the take-out if he got off my ass. Thanks for reminding me -she went to grab her phone but he stopped her 

-Do you really think that I would cook and not feed you? -she looked confused 

-You didn't know we were coming 

-I was planning on storing it in the fridge. But now that you are here it’s better. I made for Alex, too -the fact that he had done that for her friend warmed her chest even more than that he had done it for her 

-Well, thanks 

-Lexie went out. I had made for her but she had to run for a patient or something 

-Crap. It’s always horrible when they call you at night for something like that.

-I know. That’s how we met 

She froze at that. It was true. She couldn't believe that he remembered that. They locked eyes, both of them remembering that night. 

-I can't believe you remember -she almost murmured

-How could I forget? You amaze me. I never had seen people get excited about severed limbs or axes stuck on people’s chests before -she laughed 

-Right. Anyway, -she, the eternal denialist, was still trying to avoid what his eyes provoked her- Lexie is on peds’ rotation this week. That is even worse. I mean... As surgeons, we’re always investing in our patients. But when your patient’s a child, you’re not just invested, you’re responsible. Responsible for whether or not that child survives, has a future. And that’s enough to terrify anyone. They say the bigger your investment, the bigger your return. But you have to be willing to take a chance. You have to understand, you might lose it all. 

-But...I think that if you take that chance if you invest wisely, the payoff might just surprise you.

Were they still talking about medicine? She looked at him pretty in shock but their contact got cut by Alex 

-Are you really sure that it's the right choice? 

-I'm really sure that you are annoying

~

It had been a long afternoon. A couple of very tiring calls. He was sitting in the living room watching TV when first Clarke stormed in and locked herself in her room. He had seen in her face that she was in pretty bad shape and was doubting between following her or give her space. His dispute last long and 15minutes later Alex stormed in, too

-Clarke -he went directly upstairs and knocked on her door. Bellamy knew that it was big and went to check on them - Open the door. You know that I will kick it open if you don't. 

-Is everything ok? -Alex didn't answer him and continued to knock on her door with no answer. 

-Clarke! -when she opened the door it was with a cigarette on her hand. Her window was wide open so she must have been smoking there

-He should have lived.

-He couldn’t. You saw how messed up he was

-I should have saved him. I could have saved him if you weren’t bringing me down with your doubting and second-guessing and distracting me. You questioned every move I made. You, of all people? I need you to believe in me -that phrase really stuck on Bellamy’s brain-  
He should have lived 

-Clarke...

-He should have lived! He should have lived -Alex tried to hug her, a little by force - What? Stop. Get off -she fought him- Stop it. Come on. No -she broke off- I'm mad at you 

-No, you are not 

-I am

-No, you are mad at James -James?- You want to take it out on me, go on. You want to yell and hit and scream ’cause things are hard, okay. You want to be a mess, be a mess. I don't care. I can take it -while he was talking, he pulled up the zipper of her jacket and accommodated it in a gesture that really touched Bellamy. He never imagined that Alex could be like that- But in that O.R—you were not a mess in that O.R. You tried. We both did. You didn't do this. You didn't kill that kid, okay? So keep it together -after that, they stared at each other and when he tried to hug her, she didn't resist. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: I don't speak English. My language is Spanish. So I'm sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> (I love the last scene. I have it since a while ago)


	16. the one with the explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters (along with the one with the dislocated shoulder jajaja)  
> it’s also one of the firsts ones that I wrote.   
> I don’t like the end but I hope that you enjoy the rest :))

She was writing on charts in the ER when she heard the TV said ”If you are just joining us we have breaking news of an enormous explosion. It happened only minutes ago at the South Mall. We are getting reports of massive fatalities and scores of people injured” The television kept talking but Clarke wasn't listening to it anymore. 

-Discharge all patients who can be. Cancel all elective surgeries. Clear these beds to get them upstairs. I want all available beds and gurneys down here. Call blood services to make them bring all the O-neg they have -she stood up and started to tell the orders. She had to, she was in charge of the E.R that day. Very opportune. 

-Griffin, how are you? -the Chief of Trauma, Owen Hunt, asked her a while later.

-Good. We’ve taken in over 30 injured. More on the way. Triage areas are laid out. Reds here, yellows here, green in the hallway. 

-And upstairs?

-We’ve started rotating O.R.s, one surgeon in each, with steady turnover. O.R.s one and three are general’s, they are gonna need more. Neuro’s in four, and Cardio is in five. 

-Nice work. This is gonna be a mess. Remember that you are trained for this. You got this -He got into an elevator and that's when she noticed that Bellamy was behind him, looking pale and with a gurney. Octavia was in that gurney. 

-What happened? -he looked at her completely lost. He could barely talk.

-We...we were at the Mall -he seemed to be a bit in shock. 

-Okay. It's okay -she put a hand in his arm to calm him down. Apparently, it worked a little because he turned his gaze to her- Someone page Callie Torres. NOW. -she yelled.

-On it, doctor.

-I'm fine -Octavia told her, but Bellamy could tell from the look on Clarke’s eyes that it wasn’t good. 

-O... I'm gonna need to stabilize that. And it's going to hurt -it was her knee. 

-Stabilize? No, it's fine. I'm ok. I can wait.

-But your leg can't. I really need to do this. Give her pain killers.

-I don't need pain killers.

-O, cut it off. This is serious. You have no idea how much it’s going to hurt. If you don't accept the pain killers, we will have to move to an O.R to give you general anesthesia, and at this moment there are no O.R.s. So shut up and let me help you- she looked at her and the brunette nodded -Ok. Olivia, page Callie again. 911. And give me those pain killers. O, I’m inserting an I.V right now. Let's get her to Trauma 4 -they moved her to that room.

-Here are the pain killers.

-Put them into the I.V, please. And help me with this. Hold this tight. Okay, O. In one...two...three.

-AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry -she caressed her hair- This will have to hold until Callie gets here. Now I need to check... -she had passed out- Octavia. Octavia! -she started to code and the scream of her brother pierced through Clarke’s heart.

-Octavia!!!

-Get me a crash cart and a chest trail now, please -she told the nurse with an urgent tone- Bellamy, get out of here.

-No. I'm not going anywhere. 

-Bellamy, I’m trying to save her life. I can't do that with you here. We don't have time for this -she used a tone of voice that she had never used on him before. But he still wasn't going to leave his sister- WHERE IS THAT CRASH CART?! -she started CPR. He fell to his knees.

-O. O, please. Please, wake up. Please

-Bellamy, get out. I'm not gonna say it again. I will call security on you. 

-I just wanna stay with her -he was broken and it was hurting her. 

-There's nothing that you can do. But I can. And you are not making it easier. Let me save her life 

-Here’s the crash cart 

-Okay. Push one cc of epi. Charge 260. Clear -she had to hold the shot- BELLAMY! Let go of her hand. NOW -he noticed the situation and did it - Clear! -it didn’t work- Charge 300. Clear! FUCK. Push atropine. Charge 360. Clear! -she sighed in relief- We got her. 

She couldn't concentrate with the sound of Bellamy’s sobs. He was breaking her heart. But the heart that was in actual danger wasn't hers or his. It was Octavia’s. And she had to save her.

-Bellamy, you need to get out of here -she said harshly.

-No. I'm not leaving her.

-You are not helping, you are hurting her. 

-How? -he asked broken 

-By not letting me do my job!!!! Seriously, I can't keep fighting with you. I need to save her. I need to do something that you are not gonna like. Something that you can’t see. You can't be here while I do it.

-I won't go.

-Bellamy, I'm not kidding. You need to go, now. I have to do this right now. 

-Do it. I can take it. I can't take leaving her.

Clarke was exasperating. She couldn't waste any more time fighting with him. She had to do the thoracotomy. And she knew how stubborn he was and that with his sister in danger he wasn't gonna move. If she called security on him, they wouldn't let him see his sister later and she couldn't do that to him. 

-I'm gonna kill you for this latter. Chest trail! -the nurse handed it to her- Bellamy, don't look. Olivia, page Callie again. And Hunt. I think that her leg’s injure threw a clot to her heart. Sedate her, I need to open her up. 

-Open her what? -he was terrified. 

-I told you that you should get out of here!!!! -she was so mad at him- If you are too stupid to listen to me it's not my fucking fault. You are gonna sit down and be QUIET -she never had yelled at him before. It seemed to work because he shut up - I need to intubate her first. -he watched with horror how she put a tube down her sister's throat - Olivia, scalpel -she handed it to her and she made the cut- Ribs separator. 

She was right. Bellamy would never want to see that. Seen his sister's ribs being separated and a hand going inside her body. Lucky for him, he was on the other side, so he wasn't actually seen the inside of her. Just Clarke’s hand going in. That was plenty, though. Maybe too much. But...her face while she was doing so. She was in her game. That was the thing that she was so passionate about. Stick her hand into people’s bodies to save them is what she loved to do. And looking at her at that moment, he thought that that was exactly what she was born to do. She was so in her element. She looked so meant to be there. 

-Clamp! 

-B.P. is going down -that ripped him out of his thoughts like someone had just slapped him.

-I know that! Screw it. I'm using my hand -now she literally put his hand inside of Octavia’s chest. She was biting her lip while she searched for something- Got it! Got it -she pulled out of her a piece of something red- Big clot. 

-B.P. is stabilizing. Nice work, doctor -Olivia told her 

-Thanks. Now, could you please page Callie again? And someone from Cardio. And please see if there is any O.R available -Olivia nodded and left and Clarke proceed to close Octavia up.

-Is she gonna be okay? -Bellamy asked sadly. 

She sighed. She really was mad at him, it was difficult enough dealing with the patient’s family, it's why they made them leave the room, and he wasn't an ordinary patient’s family. He really had made her job a lot harder.

-Yeah, I think so. 

-I'm sorry -he knew that he had messed up.

-Let's not talk about it now. Your sister is the priority. She needs surgery and there are not O.R.s available.

-How bad is it?

-She is gonna need multiples surgeries on her leg. I think that her heart is safe, but we won't know for sure until we do some tests -he nodded- I need for Callie to get here now.

-Clarke, what's going on? -just in time. 

-Comminuted, displaced mid-shaft fracture. And her knee is trashed. I had to stabilize it, but it threw a clot to her heart and she coded. I had to do a thoracotomy. 

-You did great. Now we have to get her into an O.R. STAT.

-That's the problem. There are no available O.R.s

-Crap. As soon as one clears you take it. Okay? 

-How do I take away an O.R from someone who is bleeding out? It’s chaos out there, Callie.

-You are a shark, Griffin. You can do this- she encouraged her. Shark was a word that they used between surgeons- Olivia, take her to pre-op. And, Clarke, get me that O.R -Callie said that and left.

-On it.

-How are you gonna get that O.R? -Olivia asked her.

-I don’t know yet. I’ll figure something out -she was already leaving.

-Bollsy girl -Olivia, the nurse, commented.

-Yeah, she is -Bellamy agreed while they were taking O to a room.

-I have no doubt that if someone can get that O.R is her -he nodded.

~

-What the hell happened?? -Clarke had to rush to Octavia’s room because they paged her. When she got there the situation was bad.

-I can't find a pulse -the nurse was talking about Octavia’s leg. The blonde started to examine her and after confirmed it with some artifact. She gave her diagnostic. 

-Its Compartment Syndrome. I need to do a fasciotomy.

-Oh my god -the nurse gasped.

-Olivia, shut up -scaring them more wasn’t going to help- Open a cut-down tray. And give me gloves, please. O, listen to me, this is gonna hurt. But if you want to keep your leg I need you to hold it still -she was very firm- All right? Can you do that? You will get pass this. 

-What's going on? -Bellamy asked. He was scared to death. His sister was pale and in so much pain.

-I have to cut her leg to relieve the pressure. Longitudinally. And now. O, are you ready?

-I'm scared -she confessed. It had been hurting pretty bad for a time and she knew that what her friend was about to do was going to be really painful.

-I know. But I have to do it now, okay? -she nodded- one... Two... Three.

It was even worst than last time. She literally had to cut her leg open. And a lot of blood came out. She was in excruciating pain.

-I'm sorry. It's okay. The worst part is over. The good news is that I have an O.R. I already told Dr. Torres. We’ll get you there right now. 

They got her to the O.R floor but before they entered Callie stopped Clarke.

-You are not scrubbing in.

-What? 

-She is your friend. No love ones in the O.R. You can't come here.

-Are you kidding me? 

-No, I'm not -the blonde one stared at her -You are only making me waste time.

-Fine -she caved and move off the way. After watched the gurney past the doors, she turned around and noticed the tall man, standing there, looking like he was about to puke - Hey -she said softly - it's gonna be okay.

-Yeah, I know. It's just her leg. What's the worst thing that could happen? -she realized soon enough that it wasn’t a rhetorical question. He really was asking.

-Well, every surgery is risky. A lot can happen. Some people simply don't wake up -the look that he gave her broke her heart- I'm sorry, I legally can't lie. But she is gonna be fine -she put a hand on his arm- In the worst-case scenario, she has chronic pain, or her leg doesn't work the way that it should. It could even end up in amputation -his jaw dropped and she quickly explained- But it’s not likely. I’m just legally obligated to tell you the possible consequences. She’s gonna be just fine -he passed a hand through this hair, still stressed, and apologized beforehand for what he was about to do.

-I'm sorry.

He hugged her. It took a moment for her to shake the surprise off and returned it. But when she did it felt so right. All of their fears suddenly fade away. The world around them ceased to exist. His worries stopped being so overwhelming. Nothing could go wrong as long as they stayed in each other’s embrace. In each other’s warmth. Everything was going to be okay. He trusted her completely. And if she had said that it was going to be fine, it was going to be fine. His sister was going to be fine. Thanks to her. Thanks to Clarke. As everything seemed to be lately.


	17. the one with more than one zebra

It had been two days since the explosion of the Mall. After Octavia’s first surgery, Dr. Callie Torres had confirmed Clarke’s first diagnostic that she was going to need multiple surgeries on her leg. Her knee was still the bigger problem. But Clarke had assured them that Callie was the best of her field and that both of them were confident that it was going to be okay.

Clarke had also told them that the breakfast food at the hospital wasn't great. So there he was, 7am in the morning, bringing her sister coffee and muffins.

-You didn’t had to do that, Bell -she said to him and he knew that she was grateful.

-It’s nothing -he dismissed- Why are you up, anyway? It’s too early.

-The stupid interns woke me up for the stupid pre-rounds - she seemed annoyed at them. Bellamy chuckled. ”Stupid inters” had grown to be a very familiar term to him, and it was funny hearing her sister saying it -They do it so fucking early. Why can't they let a person sleep?

-I think it's their job, O.

-They are morons. They couldn't get it right. And they were so loud.

-That's the point, they need to practice before they do the actual round with their residents.

-It seems like you know a lot about this -she said with a smirk.

-Yeah, well, that's what you get when you live with three surgeons. Most days they have to go early for the rounds.

-That's the only thing you got from living with them? -she said teasingly.

-No. I also learned that a Whipple is a surgery for pancreatic cancer - they laughed at that.

-Clever move, big bro -she complimented his avoiding skills.

-I'm always clever, little sis.

-Yeah, sure -she ironized but even she had to admit that he usually was -Hey, have you seen Clarke?

-No. Why?

-Nothing. She just came a few minutes before you did. She brought me that coffee.

-Oh, so this is your second coffee? You didn't think of mentioning it? -she scoffed

-It's never enough coffee. Besides, if I have to put up with those interns again, I’m gonna need all the help I can get.

-Still, you -he interrupted himself when he heard Clarke’s voice through the wall.

-In which blood vessel?

-A branch of the superior mesenteric artery.

-Excellent, Ross. Good job. And how did we repaired it?

-Throwing a surgical tie around the clamp -that was a different voice. Bellamy had no idea how it would look when someone “threw a surgical tie around a clamp” but somehow the idea still mesmerized him.

-Nice. And what is the superior mesenteric artery supply?

-The midgut -that was another new voice, a more acute one. He assumed that she was with all her interns.

-And what is the origin of the midgut?

-I’m sorry?

-The embryology -no one answered and she sounded like she had got a little irritated- A surgeon should be able to demonstrate a complete understanding of the part of the body before they operate on it.

-The midgut is formed from the... -one couldn't finish

-The primary intestinal loop and... -the other one neither.

-And? -no one answered her. She started to tap her foot against the floor - And the cephalic limb develops into the distal duodenum, jejunum, and ileum. Come on, people. You should know this -she definitely was irritated now- Let's move on -they excited the room next to Octavia’s and, logically, the next one was hers.

-Hi -Clarke greeted both of them- How are you holding up, O?

-Good. I'm good.

-Okay, I'm here on official manner -she joked lightly- So, we’ll get out of your way soon.

-You are in no way an inconvenience- Octavia assured her.

-I'm not. But they are -she pointed to the interns and Octavia burst into laughter- I’ll come back later to check on you -she smiled sweetly at her before she returned her focus to her students. ”Her students”. The fact that she was a teacher was definitely very appreciated by Bellamy -Who’s presenting? -they all raised their hands eagerly and she pointed to one. Why did she have to look so good while being in charge?

-Octavia Blake, 23-year-old female, admitted two days ago with the explosion of the mall. Leg injured in the accident.

-What did Doctor Torres do on her first surgery? -she pointed to another intern.

-Stabilized the knee. Plates and screws -the intern recited.

-And how many more surgeries are we expecting? Brooks.

-Three?

-Are you asking me or telling me? - ”hot”, Bellamy thought.

-Asking you? -Clarke rolled her eyes.

-Two. Two more surgeries if everything goes as planned. Now, what kind of fracture has she? -they all started to search for the answer in their notepads- Seriously? You can't tell me something as simple as that without reading it?

-I'm sorry I'm late -a new doctor entered the room. Octavia couldn't help but admire how extremely hot he was. She elbowed her brother and lifted her eyebrows with a smirk. He scoffed.

-You are very late - Clarke determined- But answer me this, DeLuca, what kind of fracture this patient has?

-Comminuted, displaced mid-shaft fracture.

-See? He’s late and he still knows what’s happening -the new intern smiled.

-Does that mean I'm off the hook?

-No -she sent him a sharp look- You were late. You are on scut -”fucking hot” Bellamy thought, again.

~

-Why are we eating lunch here? -Cristina said while entering the room. Then she saw Octavia in the bed- You’re Clarke’s friend with the weird name -she said completely casual and unbothered by the fact that she was calling someone’s name weird.

-Yeah, I have my brother to thank for that - Octavia had grown fonder to Cristina’s bluntness and didn't get offended, she even let out a chuckle.

-He named you? -Alex asked- How old was he? How old are you now? -he turned his head to him realizing that he had no idea. They all laughed because his expression had been funny.

-Keep your claws out my food- Clarke complained but Alex ignored her and took another chip.

-Did any of you read that new article about portal veins? -Meredith asked

-Oh, I did -Lexie answered- It’s pretty good. Are you thinking about using it on Mr. Stinson?

-Well, I’m not really sure. I don't know if he's a candidate -she was interrupted by her sister.

-Seriously, Alex -Clarke complained again.

She threw a potato chip at him and he laughed and threw another one at her. But she dodged it and it hit Cristina, who retaliated. Alex hit her back and when Lexie tried to complain, they all directed their ammunition at her. And just like that, the theoretically grown up surgeons were in the middle of a food battle. The Blakes were in awe. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

-Come on, people -April said when she entered and saw them, only to be received with a lot of food thrown at her. Included a spaghetti with sauce to her hair, courtesy of Cristina.

The battle only stopped when their pagers started to ring.

-Trauma in the pit -Alex informed.

-And a big one. What the hell happened? -Clarke asked rhetorically.

-I don't know -Cristina said- But if there's a Cardio case, it’s mine.

-Not if I get there first.

And just like that, they all were running down the hallway like there was a Hellhound following them. Bellamy laughed and kept watching them with a big smile on his face. One that didn’t go unnoticed by his sister.

-What? -he asked when he saw the look on her face.

-Nothing -she answered with an innocent smile. Didn’t fool him.

-They’re funny -he defended himself- Look -he pointed at them- Cristina just pushed Alex and he knocked a wheelchair.

-And that's what you’re looking at? -his fond look was clearly on the blonde bent over her belly laughing hard at her friends.

-Oh, shut up.

~

It wasn’t until almost midnight that Clarke collapsed on a chair in Octavia’s room.

-Are you okay? -the girl asked her.

-I think I might have died. I'm too tired -Bellamy could tell that she was beyond exhausted.

-Why don't you go home? -he intervened.

-I’m waiting for Alex and Lexie to come out of surgery. I would love to just crash in an on-call room but I have a night shift tomorrow. Agh. Don't make me think about that- she whined, her eyes closed.

-Rough day? -Octavia asked.

-Amazing day -she corrected while opening her eyes and sitting properly- It was incredible. There was a guy who came in with a metal bar puncturing his heart.

Bellamy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were barely open and they were still sparkling when she talked about injured hearts. How could that be possible? How could someone be like that? So passionated, so dedicated, so...

-Hello, party people! -Raven entered loudly and ripped him out of his thoughts.

-Why the tone? -Murphy was behind her. She shrugged in response.

-I like to make an entrance -he snorted and looked at Clarke.

-You look like shit.

-Thanks. You are always so sweet, it's endearing.

-I am endearing, actually.

-Yeah. That's why you are here so late, right? To try to convince Emori that you are?

-Shut up- he said but it was too late.

-That's why you dragged me here at this hour? -Raven complained - You are an ass.

-It’s not true -he defended- I just thought that we could drop by to say hi after that incredibly long shift. Not all of us have so many days off accumulated -he deflected the subject by throwing an indirect to Bellamy.

-You could have if you weren't so lazy.

-I'm not lazy. You are too uptight. You haven't take a day off in your life.

-I'm doing it now.

-That's because you are overreacting about your sister’s surgery, which only makes my point about the uptight thing -Bellamy snorted but Clarke surprised him when she talked.

-He’s right, though.

-What? -he said before she could continue.

-In the end, no one wishes that they had been more uptight -she talked in a calm tone that, weirdly, made him relax.

-Are you feeling philosophic, Griffin? -Murphy asked.

-It’s been a long day.

-You have blood on your clothes -he talked again but this time with disgust.

-Humans have blood -was her answer.

-So I heard -his tone made her crack a smile. A smile that faded as soon as Alex walked in and she saw his face.

-Where the hell is Lexie?

-Probably still in surgery. I can go down there and ask how long will it take and if it's too long we can ditch her -she offered.

-It's fine, I’ll go -he left as fast as he arrived.

-He is kind of rude -Octavia commented. Clarke sighed.

-His patient died -she hadn't had to ask. She knew it as soon as he walked in.

Silence took over the room while the rest of them processed the information. When Clarke talked, she did it with her hand on her forehead.

-Victims of a sudden impact are some of the hardest to treat. It’s not just the collision that injures them, it’s everything after, the centrifugal force keeps them moving; tossing them from vehicles, throwing them through windshields, slamming their internal organs into the skeleton, their bodies are injured over and over again. So there’s no way to know how much damage is actually been done until they stop -she sighed and straighten herself up- You can't prepare for a sudden impact. You can't brace yourself. It just hits you. Out of nowhere. And suddenly the life you knew before is over. Forever.

Murphy studied her.

-Are you okay? -she sighed.

-He had a wife and three kids.

~

-Why do I get the tea?

His sister's surgery was the next day and he had refused to leave so they brought a movable bed for him. He was sitting on it when Clarke walked in and sat next to him.

-Because I have to stay up all night, hence the coffee, and you need to get some sleep -he chuckled a little.

-I probably won't, you know?

-Yeah, I do.

Her tone held something that neither of them could quite put their fingers on but that made them look into each other’s eyes for a while.

-You shouldn’t be worried, though -she talked softly because she didn't want to wake Octavia- Callie is the best there is. And the surgery is a pretty routine one. It’s actually boring.

-Boring?

-Yeah.

-My sister’s life is on the line -she sighed.

-It’s... complicated.

Her hands were tied. She couldn’t guarantee him that everything was going to be okay even though she knew that everything was going to be.

-Please, elaborate -he was a little edgy. And with good reason.

-Every surgery has a risk. Always.

-I know. You said that she might not wake up -she sighed, again.

-That's... - ”not going to happen” she wanted to say- That's extremely rare. It's more likely for the roof to fall over our heads right now.

-Then why did you said that? - he was stressing her. Her thoughts were getting messy.

-Because you are the patient’s family and you were asking about possible complications. I couldn't lie or left one out.

-I wasn't asking as the patient’s family - he was also kind of emotional and he had sounded a little hurt.

-Legally you were.

-Legally? Seriously? -things were heating fast - It's not like I was going to sue you.

-Bell, -that cooled them down. It was the first time that she called him that- I know that you’re hurting and worried. I understand that. But I can't walk around breaking the Hippocratic Oath.

They locked eyes after that. And when he saw her try to suppress a smile, he had to do the same with his own. It had been a cool statement.

-Do you know what Bailey would say?

-Bailey? Your mentor?

-Yeah. She would say ”When you hear hoofbeats, think horses, not zebras” It means that the most obvious answer is usually right. It keeps doctors from heading down the wrong path. It helps us stick to the truth. It helps us save lives. It's part of what makes me a good surgeon. When I hear hoofbeats, horses. I always think horses. Even when I shouldn't.

-When you shouldn't?

-Yeah -she looked absently through the window. It's was raining- but that's another subject -she returned her attention to him- The point is that you are not seeing things clearly.

-I’m not? -he asked softly.

-No. You are running through the meadow with a pack of zebras -she said firmly.

He couldn’t help but smile at her. She... was so many things. All at once. She had so much determination. So much force. Yet, she was sweet, and funny, and charming. All in the same sentence. She confused the hell out of him.

-I get what you are going through - she said with a tone that scared him a little.

-You do?

-Yeah. The fear -she kept looking sadly at the rain- Meredith died once.

-What?

-She drowned.

-Wh-? - he couldn't even finish. If Octavia ever... Geez.

-There was a ferry boat accident. It was massive. All hands on deck. A patient accidentally pushed her into the water. Freezing cold water. And she tried to swim, at first, but then she just... Let go.

-Clarke...

-It was my mother’s fault -she continued- I told you about her Alzheimer -she glanced at him and he nodded- Well, the day before they had called us and told us that she was lucid. It was so rare. They said it was a gift. But we knew our mother. We arrived and we had to explain to her what had happened to her. It was horrible. She woke up five years later. With no clue of what had happened. After a while, when she calmed down, and after a lot of talk about surgery... Meredith told her that she was in love. That she was happy. Wouldn't you think that a mother would be thrilled to hear something like that? Well, she wasn't. She screamed at her. She asked what had happened to her. She told her ”Anyone can fall in love and be blindly happy. But not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you are no more than... ordinary”

Bellamy was stunned. He had heard that her mother was bad. But that... That was horrible. What else had she told her while she was growing up? While she was a kid? How many denigrating phrases had that woman carved into Clarke’s brain? Because it was clear that she remembered every word.

He understood a little better why she hated the idea of love so much, though.

-You’re anything but ordinary, Clarke.

He said so softly, sweetly, that even at that moment, with that memory in her mind, it made her crack a sad smile.

-She broke her. She broke us.

-No, she didn't. You are here. You are whole. You are an amazing person. And maybe it's not thanks to her, like it should be. It's in spite of her, which sucks, but if it made you the person that you are today... Hell, I’ll take it -he finished with a smirk that made her smile.

-I’m here -she repeated. And her smile turned sad- But Meredith almost isn’t. She was dead. She wasn’t breathing. Her heart wasn’t beating -he swallowed thick- The hypothermia is the only reason why she's still alive. I spent the most terrifying hour of my life in an ambulance trying to bring her back to life. Doing CPR to her lifeless body.

God. He didn’t even think about it: he pulled her into his arms. He held on to her tightly. Like in some way he could ease the pain of what she had gone through. Like he could physically protect her. From her pain, from her memories, from her mother...from the world.

-She just let go -she muttered in his chest- She sank. She just... stopped fighting.

-You wouldn't -he assured her while he caressed her hair- You wouldn't stop fighting. You are a fighter, Clarke. You would get up and fight - she sighed.

-I didn't, though.

-What do you mean?

-A while ago. After... something happened. I stop fighting. I gave up. I wouldn't get out of the house. I was wasted all the time, even in the day. Alex had to forcefully rip the alcohol out of my hands multiple times. Not without horrifying screaming matches. I said things to him that I still can't forgive myself for. I have no idea how he was able to. They were unforgivable.

-Because he loves you -Bellamy had no doubt about that.

-Yeah, I know. Bless him -she chuckled bitterly- He’s even more messed up than I am. And that's saying something. He knows a thing or two about being angry at the world and taking it out on people who don't deserve it. That's probably why he was so willing to be my punching bag.

The air was already lighter. She clearly loved Alex and talking about him seemed to put her in a good mood. Her eyes sparkle when she talked about him. Although, Bellamy couldn't quite figure out if it was in an Octavia-and-him kind of way or the way that Jasper loved to talk about the girls he liked. That doubt increased when she disentangled herself from him.

-You know, when we first met, in med school, he didn’t seem to believe that I was really willing to be his friend. We met through Wells. Who was his roommate and kind enough to make the effort. Because, don’t get me wrong, it was really an effort. He was constantly trying to push us away. Like he had done with everyone else. He used to bark at everybody. Or sleep with them and never call them back, that’s why the majority of my girlfriends hated him. And the other half because he was just rude. Although, I think that was part of why some of them slept with him in the first place. The rudeness is part of his charm -she chuckled- Anyway, we were more stubborn than that. And I knew that there he was more than that. Which only got confirmed even more when Wells, who, contrary to the popular belief, can have quite a temper,

-The popular belief?

-Yeah. He comes out like this infinitely sweet innocent guy. And he is in fact very sweet. He is definitely one of the sweetest guys that I know. But he is no innocent and no saint -she chuckled- He knows very well how sweet he is and I’ve seen him use it in his favor. He charms his way into things. The little bastard -she was grinning fondly- It's pretty funny, actually. He and Alex are exact opposites. Sweetness vs cockiness. Smile vs smirk. I wouldn't be able to tell you which one works more on girls. They seemed to be very into both -they chuckled- Anyway, I was telling you about the time that Wells was fighting with a couple of guys and Alex stepped in. Of course, he was still dumb, so he didn’t make the best decision when he threw punches into the mix. I ended up doing my first stitches that night -they chuckled - I had a lot of experience with people using facades. And a good eye to see through them.

-Murphy? -he assumed. He had heard her compare the two of them before. She laughed.

-Yeah, - ”him, too” she thought, blonde hair and blue eyes flying through her mind- exactly. They both have that snarky, kind of rude thing going on. But believe me, they were both way worst before.

-Is that even possible? -he joked. He couldn't imagine Murphy making even more snarky comments.

-Oh, yeah. The snark used to be right on the edge to just being mean. And sometimes way pass that. They both were almost unbearable. But I’ll leave the Murphy story for another time. It's a good one. We were just kids but I had to literally bribe Miller into hanging out with him -they laughed at that.

-I can totally picture it -he said, still laughing.

-Yeah -when the laughter died down, she continued with her story- Anyway, after that fight, it only got harder for Alex to get rid of us. He still didn't quite trust us, though. One day, when we were studying, he just blurted out ”Are any of you trying to sleep with me?” - she laughed at the memory and he followed- It was hilarious. He was so distrustful. I get it, though.

-What do you mean?

-I get why he was reluctant to allow himself to care about people. He’s been threw a lot. And... I don’t know... Surgeons aren't known for being warm and cuddly. They're arrogant, impatient, mean as often as not. You'd think they wouldn't have friends, 'cause who could stand them? But surgeons are like a bad cold. Nasty, but persistent... Surgeons: nasty, aggressive, unstoppable,-“Unstoppable” Yeah, that would definitely be a word that Bellamy’d use to describe her- just the kind of people you want on your side when you're really screwed -he could also picture that- Practicing medicine doesn't lend itself well to the making of friends. Maybe because life and mortality are in our faces all the time. Maybe because in staring down death every day, we're forced to know that life, every minute, is borrowed time. And each person we let ourselves care about is just one more loss somewhere down the line -Why was his chest so tight? - For this reason, I know some doctors who just don't bother making friends at all. The old Alex among them. But the rest of us, we make it our job to move that line. To push each loss as far away as we can.

That was definitely something. _She_ was definitely something.

**Author's Note:**

> thank uuu for reading. Please let me know what you think about itttt and if you found any mistake


End file.
